Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Secrets with Newt
by RJStephenson
Summary: Part 2 in Harry Potter with Newt series. Join the Golden Quartet in their year 2 Hogwarts adventure. Recommended to read Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone with Newt first. Sequel is up! Currently going under revision.
1. Chapter 1: Worst Birthaday

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- with Newt

A/N: Well, the part 2 of Harry Potter with Newt series is here! Please leave a review!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would go to Vegas and rent out Palazzo hotel for a month, partying all day.

Chapter 1: Worst birthday

Number four Privet drive's morning was started with a large argument. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from his nephew Harry's room.

"Third time this week! If you can't control that bloody owl, it'll have to go!" roared Vernon. Harry tried to explain for the 100th time. "Come on. She's obviously stressed. You're not letting her fly out. If you will just allow one night…"

"Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon. Harry would have said yes but he knew that making his uncle angrier will not solve the problem so he kept his mouth shut. "I know what'll happen if that owl's let out." He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia.

Harry tried to reason but was interrupted by a loud belch that came from his fat cousin Dudley. "I want more bacon." he ordered.

"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning misty eyes on her humongous. son. "We must build you up while we've got the chance… I don't like the sound of that school food…"

Harry snorted. Build him up? That almost sounded impossible as Dudley was so fat, both his bottom drooped over the side of kitchen chair.

Dudley turned to Harry. "Give me the frying pan." "You didn't say the magic word." Harry replied, irritated that manner was a complete new concept to the Dursleys.

Hearing the word magic, Dudley went slack jawed, Aunt Petunia screamed and Uncle Vernon spat his drink and jumped on to his feet.

"What did I tell you about using that M word in this house!" he screamed. "You know I meant please. In civilized places, you normally say please when you make a request." Harry tried to explain.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY WITH YOUR ABNORMALITY?!" Vernon continued screaming.

"All right," said Harry, "all right…" Uncle Vernon sat back down, breathing heavily.

Ever since Harry had come home for the summer holidays, Uncle Vernon had been treating him like a bomb that might go off at any moment. Because Harry Potter was not a normal boy. He was in fact a wizard.

Harry had just came home from his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And if the Dursleys were unhappy to have him back for the holidays, it was nothing to how Harry felt.

He missed Hogwarts so much. He missed everything from the castle, the lessons, the teachers (minus Snape) and Quidditch.

All Harry's spellbooks, his wand, robes, cauldron, and Nimbus Two Thousand broomstick had been locked in a cupboard under the stairs by Uncle Vernon the instant Harry had come home. They didn't care if Harry was punished for not doing his homework. In fact, they seemed to wish that Harry would be punished.

Dursley's were muggles who thought having a wizard as a relative was the biggest shame anyone could have. Uncle Vernon had padlocked Harry's owl Hedwig inside her cage so she couldn't send any message to anyone in the wizarding world.

Harry looked nothing like the rest of the family.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley were fat, pink and porky while Aunt Petunia was bony and horse faced. Harry had a brilliant green eyes, untidy black hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Harry liked his looks, minus the scar, because after hearing about his parents, he used his looks as a reminder about how his parents looked like.

One thing Harry hated about himself was the lightning scar. He learned that when he was a baby, an evil wizard named Voldemort killed his parents and then tried to kill him. But he somehow miraculously survived and only had a lightning shaped scar on his head. Because no one managed to survive Voldemort, Harry was praised as a hero in the wizarding world.

But at number four privet drive, he was treated as anything but hero, in fact, he was treated more like a dog that has been rolling around on a mud.

The Dursleys have conveniently forgotten or ignored that today was Harry's birthday. Not that Harry expected 'd never given him a real present, let alone a cake.

At that moment, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said, "Now, as we all know, today is a very important day." Harry looked up, but still did not get his hopes too high.

"As you know, This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career," said Uncle Vernon.

Harry sighed and ate his breakfast. Of course uncle Vernon was talking about the stupid dinner party. That's all he had been talking for last few weeks.

Some rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a huge order from him. "I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock.

"Petunia, you will be?" "In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home." "Good,. And Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a sickening fake smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

"They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia. "Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Harry. "And you?" "I'll be in my bedroom, pretending I don't exist." Harry answered in a bored tone.

"You better," said Uncle Vernon. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight-fifteen..."

"I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia. "And, Dudley, you'll say?" "May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?" said Dudley, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman.

"My perfect little gentleman!" sniffed Aunt Petunia. "And you?" said Uncle Vernon viciously to Harry. "I'll be in my room, pretending I don't exist," said Harry dully.

"Precisely. Now, for compliments. Petunia? Do you any?" "Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason. Do tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason."

"Perfect… Dudley?" "How about,'We had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason, and I wrote about you.'"

This was too much for both Aunt Petunia and Harry. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son, while Harry had to punch himself to stop him from laughing at the sheer patheticness of the family.

"Very good Dudley. Very good. And you boy?" Vernon growled. Harry was still struggling to not laugh but he managed to choke out "In my room, pretending I don't exist."

"Too right, you will." said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "The Masons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way. When dinner's over, Petunia, you bring out the coffee while I start talking about business. I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the news at ten. Then, we will be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time tomorrow."

Harry wasn't cheering. To him, anywhere in the world would be horrible if he was with the Dursleys.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

"Well Petunia, I'm off to pick up out suit. And you." Vernon continued as he pointed as Harry. "You stay out of your aunt's way while she's cleaning."

Harry left through the back door. It was a brilliant, sunny day. He crossed the lawn, slumped down on the garden bench, and sang under his breath: "Happy birthday to me… happy birthday to me…"

It was going to be an amazing day. It was his birthday and he got nothing and he had to spend it pretending he didn't exist. He gazed miserably into the hedge. He had never felt so lonely.

More than anything else at Hogwarts, more even than playing Quidditch, Harry missed his best friends, Ron Weasley, Newt Scamander and Hermione Granger.

They, however, didn't seem to be missing him at all. Neither of them had written to him all summer, even though Ron had said he was going to ask Harry to come and stay.

Many times, Harry had been on the point of unlocking Hedwig's cage by magic and sending her to his friends with a letter, but it wasn't worth the risk. Underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic outside of school, a fact Harry hadn't told the Dursleys. He knew they were afraid that Harry might use magic on them to make them grow a tail or something. That was the only thing that prevented them from locking Harry in a cupboard.

After the long silence from Ron, Hermione and Newt had made Harry feel so cut off from the magical world. It didn't help that they forgot it was his birthday today.

Harry suddenly bolted up. He was staring at the hedge and to his surprise, the hedge was staring back at him. Two large green eyes had appeared among the leaves.

Harry jumped to his feet just as a jeering voice floated across the lawn. "I know what day it is," sang Dudley, waddling toward him. The huge eyes blinked and vanished. "What?" said Harry, not taking his eyes off the spot where they had been.

"I know what day it is," Dudley repeated, coming right up to him. "Oh yeah! It's the day you get your national imbecile of the year award right? This is what, the twentieth time?" Harry replied in fake happiness.

Dudley scrunched up his face to figure out what Harry just said. But soon gave up and went back to make fun of him. "I know what day it is. It's your birthday." "i thought you couldn't count to up to 10. How did you figured that one out?" asked Harry in mock curiosity.

"You didn't get any cards. Don't you have any friends back at that freak school of yours?" sneered Dudley.

"Watch it. You better make sure your mom doesn't hear you talking about my school." said Harry and he went back on staring at the hedge.

"Why are you staring at the hedge?" asked Dudley suspiciously. "Trying to think about a way to set it on fire." said Harry.

"Y...y...you wouldn't. D...d...dad said he will chuck you out of the house if you use magic. You haven't even got any f...f...friends to take you in." stuttered Dudley.

Harry picked up a stick that was lying nearby and pointed at the hedge. Then he slowly pointed that stick at Dudley and grinned in most evil way as he can. Then he said "This will wear of in a week." Then he slowly walked towards Dudley.

Dudley ran back home screaming and wailing at his mother about Harry doing freaky things. Unfortunately, Harry paid dearly for his little stunt.

Although she was relieved that Harry didn't use any magic, that didn't stop Aunt Petunia from giving a heavy blow on the head with the frying pan. Harry narrowly had to dodged that.

Then Aunt Petunia gave him various things to do and promised him he will not eat until he completed every single one of them. He had to do all kinds of labor at home from washing the car to repainting the garden bench.

Dudley would laugh at Harry whenever he saw him. Harry ignored them but started to think that maybe Dudley was right. Harry thought maybe he didn't have any friends.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

It was half past seven in the evening when at last, exhausted, he heard Aunt Petunia calling him. "Get in here! And walk on the newspaper!" Harry moved gladly into the the cool home. On top of the fridge stood tonight's pudding which was a huge mound of whipped cream and sugared violets.

"Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" snapped Aunt Petunia, pointing to two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on the kitchen table. She was already wearing a weird salmon pink cocktail dress that if Harry wasn't so tired, would have laughed at.

Harry washed his hands and bolted down his pitiful supper. The moment he had finished, Aunt Petunia whisked away his plate. "Get upstairs! Now!"

As he passed the door to the living room, Harry caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow ties and dinner jackets.

He had only just reached the upstairs landing when the doo bell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Remember, boy. Make one sound and..." Harry crossed to his bedroom, slipped inside, closed the door, and turned to collapse on his bed. The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it.

A/N Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling. Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2: Dobby's warning

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine alright?

Chapter 2: Dobby's warning

On Harry's bed, there was a little creature with bat like ears and bulging green eyes.

Harry knew instantly that this was what had been watching him out of the garden hedge that morning. The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase.

"Umm… Hi?" Harry offered. "Harry Potter! Such an honor it is!" the creature squeaked.

"Th..thank you," said Harry. He wanted to ask, "What are you?" but thought it would sound too rude, so instead he said, "Who are you?"

"Dobby sir. Dobby the house elf." Dobby answered.

"Oh. Ok. But listen, now is not the best time for a house elf to be in my room." Dobby hung his head. "Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," said Harry quickly, "but is there any particular reason you're here?"

"Oh, yes, sir," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir… it is difficult to start sir..." "

Sit down," said Harry politely, pointing at the bed. Then, to Harry's horror, the elf burst into tears. "Sit down!" Dobby sobbed. "Never in Dobby's life!"

Harry thought he heard the voices downstairs falter. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard. Treated as an equal!"

"Well I guess you never met too many decent wizards." Harry said in an attempt to cheer him up. But then, Dobby started to bang his head on the closet yelling Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!

Harry was desperate. He didn't know what to do to stop the elf. Maybe Newt, his friend who knew everything about magical creature could have helped him. Then, Harry's heart ached. Newt… It was so hard to think about his friend.

Harry dragged Dobby away from the closet and tried to calm him down. When Dobby was calm enough, he looked at Harry with an expression of adoration.

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir..." "Your family?" "The wizard family Dobby serves, sir… Dobby is a house-elf. House elfs are bound to serve one house and one family forever." "Do they know you're here?" asked Harry curiously.

Dobby looked sheepish. "Oh, no, sir. Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir..."

"What? That's an abuse! Why don't you run away from that abusive family?" asked Harry. "A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free." Dobby said sadly.

"Yikes. And I thought human more cruel than Dursley's couldn't exist." muttered Harry. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Dobby dissolved into a wail again. "Please," Harry whispered, "please be quiet. If the Dursleys hear anything, if they know you're here, things won't be pretty."

"Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby. Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew he was this noble!" Dobby sobbed.

Harry, who was feeling distinctly hot in the face, said, "Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts, Hermione is…" But he stopped quickly, because thinking about Hermione was painful.

"Harry Potter is humble and modest," said Dobby "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He who must not be named…"

"You mean Voldemort?" said Harry. Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!"

"Sorry," said Harry quickly. "I know lots of people don't like it. My friend Ron..." He stopped again. Thinking about Ron was painful, too.

.

"Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago and escaped yet again."

Harry nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears.

"Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a pillowcase. "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he will be punished! Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

Harry frozed. "W-what?" Harry stammered. "But I've got to go back. The term starts on September first. It's all that's keeping me going. You know I belong in the wizarding world."

Dobby shook his head. "No. Harry Potter sir must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."

"What kind of danger?" asked Harry with a frown. "There is a plot, Harry Potter sir. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School this year. Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

Then, it hit Harry. "Please don't tell me it has anything to do with Vol.. I mean you know who." Harry said in a desperate tone.

"No. Not he who must not be named sir.." But Dobby's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to give Harry a hint. Harry, however, was completely lost.

"Does he have a siblings or something?" asked Harry. Dobby shook his head.

"Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," said Harry. "At Hogwarts, there's Dumbledore. You know who Dumbledore is right?"

Dobby nodded. "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of he who must not be named. But sir, he who must not be named had power Dumbledore or any decent wizard would use." Dobby whispered.

And before Harry could stop him, Dobby got off the bed and took Harry's desk lamp. Then, he started to beat himself around the head while yelling loudly.

A sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later Harry, heart thudding madly, heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling, "Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!"

Harry quickly stuffed Dobby inside the closet and closed it. Few seconds later, Uncle Vernon opened the door. "What the bloody devil are you doing?" he hissed. "Now you just ruined my joke about a japanese golfer. One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy!" Then he ran back down.

Harry let Dobby out of the closet. "See what it's like here?" he said. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got friends or at least I think I do." Harry said bitterly.

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly. "I expect they've just been bit busy... Hang on." said Harry, frowning. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"

Dobby looked sheepish. "Calm down Harry Potter sir. Dobby did what he thought was best."

"Have you been stopping my letters?" Harry asked angrily. "Dobby has them all right here sir." Dobby said as he pulled out wads of envelopes. Harry could see Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl, Newt's straight writings and even a scribble that looked like it was from Hagrid.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry... Dobby hoped if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him… Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir…"

Harry wasn't listening. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach. "Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. There is a great dnager! Say you won't go back, sir!"

"No!" Harry snapped. "Now give me my letter!"

Dobby sighed. "Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby with no choice." The Dobby bolted out. Harry quickly followed Dobby. Harry ran up the hall into the kitchen and felt his stomach disappear.

Aunt Petunia's pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby.

"Dobby! Cut it out!" Harry whispered. "Say you won't go back to school." "Dobby, please! They will kill me!"

"Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good." The pudding fell to the floor with a with a large crash. The pudding splattered everywhere and with a crack, Dobby vanished.

There were screams from the dining room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find Harry, rigid with shock, covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunia's pudding.

At first, it looked as though Uncle Vernon would manage to gloss the whole thing over. He shooed the shocked Masons back into the dining room, promised Harry he would flay him to within an inch of his life when the Masons had left.

It might not have been all bad if it wasn't for the owl. A huge barn owl swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head, and swooped out again. Mrs. Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house shouting about lunatics. Mr. Mason stayed just long enough to tell the Dursleys that his wife was mortally afraid of birds and to ask whether this was their idea of a joke.

Uncle Vernon threw the letter at Harry's face. "Read it!"

Dear Mr. Potter,

We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine.

As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school. (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C).

We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

Enjoy your holidays!

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE

Ministry of Magic

"You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school," said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes.

He was bearing down on Harry like a great bulldog, all his teeth bared. "Well, I've got news for you, boy… I'm locking you up… You're never going back to that school… never… and if you try and magic yourself out — they'll expel you!" And laughing like a maniac, he dragged Harry back upstairs.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Uncle Vernon was not exaggerating. Next day, he hired people to fit a bar on Harry's window. He himself fitted a cat-flap in the bedroom door, so that small amounts of food could be pushed inside three times a day. They let Harry out to use the bathroom morning and evening. Otherwise, he was locked in his room around the clock.

Three days later, the Dursleys were showing no sign of relenting. Harry lied on his bed watching the sun sinking behind the bars on the window and wondered miserably what was going to happen to him.

What was the good of magicking himself out of his room if Hogwarts would expel him for doing it? But life at Privet Drive had reached an all time low. Now that the Dursleys knew he couldn't use magic, he had lost his only weapon. Dobby might have saved Harry from horrible happenings at Hogwarts, but the way things were going, he'd probably starve to death anyway.

The cat-flap rattled and Aunt Petunias hand appeared, pushing a bowl of canned soup into the room. The soup was stone-cold, but he drank half of it in one gulp. Then he crossed the room to Hedwig's cage and tipped the soggy vegetables at the bottom of the bowl into her empty food tray.

She ruffled her feathers and gave him a look of deep disgust. "Take it or leave it. That's all we have now" said Harry grimly.

Harry fell into an uneasy sleep. He dreamed that he was on show in a zoo, with a card reading UNDERAGE WIZARD attached to his cage. People goggled through the bars at him as he lay, starving and weak, on a bed of straw. He saw Dobby's face in the crowd "Harry Potter is safe there, sir!" and vanished. Then the Dursleys appeared started to, laugh at him.

"Stop it," Harry muttered as the rattling sound continued. "Cut it out… I'm trying to sleep…"

Harry woke up from his sleep. Moonlight was shining through the bars on the window. And someone was goggling through the bars at him, a freckle-faced, red-haired, long-nosed someone. That someone was Ron Weasley.

A/N Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling. Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Burrow

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine alright?

Chapter 3: The Burrow

"Ron?" Harry asked. "Hiya mate." said Ron with a grin. Harry walked closer to the bar and gasped. Ron was leaning out of the back window of an old turquoise car, which was parked in midair.

"Hello Harrykins" said a voice from the front. It was Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers. "What's been going on?" said Ron. "Do you have any idea how many letters I sent? Hermione and Newt were worried. They sent me letters about you not responding. I invited you to stay often and then few days ago, Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles."

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later. How did your dad know any way?" asked Harry. "Dad works for the Ministry," said Ron. "You know we're not supposed to do spells outside school —"

"And this isn't a magic?" asked Harry as he pointed at the floating car. "Oh, this doesn't count," said Ron. "We're only borrowing this. It's Dad's, we didn't enchant it.

"Anyway, what are you doing with a car?" asked Harry. "We're here to rescue you and take us to our humble home." said Fred. "But how? You guys are not allowed to use magic."

"Ah… Ickle Harry. Can't believe you have so little faith on us." said George in mock sadness. "Forge, what do you say we show him what we can do?"

"It will be my pleasure." said Forge with a grin. Then he tied a rope around the bars and started the car, effectively getting rid of the bars on the window.

When the bars were safely in the back seat with Ron, Fred reversed as close as possible to Harry's window. "Get in," Ron said.

"But all my Hogwarts stuff is downstairs. My wand, my broomstick, everything is downstairs."

"Where is it?" "Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room you know." "No problem," said George from the front passenger seat. "Out of the way, Harry." Fred and George climbed through the window into Harry's room.

Harry had to admit, these two were brilliant as he watched in awe them picking the lock with a hairpin. Once they had opened the door, they rushed downstairs and just as quickly, brought all his belongings upstairs.

Fred quickly putted Harry's belongings in the backseat while George helped Harry in. "Okay, let's go," George whispered.

But as Harry climbed onto the windowsill there came a sudden loud screech from behind him, followed immediately by the thunder of Uncle Vernon's voice. "I'm going to kill that bloody owl if it's the last thing I have to do!" "I've forgotten Hedwig!"

Harry tore back across the room as the landing light clicked on, he quickly snatched up Hedwig's cage, dashed to the window, and passed it out to Ron.

Just then, Uncle Vernon ran to the room and dived in and grabbed Harry's ankle. Ron, Fred, and George seized Harry's arms and pulled as hard as they could. "Petunia!" roared Uncle Vernon. "He's getting away!"

The Weasley's made a one big pull and Uncle Vernon had to let him go. Fred started the car and they started to fly away. Harry was finally free.

Harry rolled down the window and yelled at the Dursley's. "Have a great summer! Cause I sure will!" The Weasleys roared with laughter and Harry settled back in his seat, grinning widely.

Harry let Hedwig out. Hedwig looked thrill to finally be able to stretch her wings.

"So, what's the story, Harry? What's been happening?" Harry told them all about Dobby, the warning he'd given Harry and the fiasco of the violet pudding. There was a long, shocked silence when he had finished.

"Very fishy," said Fred. "Definitely dodgy" agreed George. "So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?" "I don't think he could," said Harry. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall."

"Well, house elves have powerful magics but they can't use it without the master's permission. Dobby must have been sent by someone to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone who hates you. You know anyone who will do that?"

"Yep. Draco Malfoy." Harry replied grimly. "Draco Malfoy?" said George, turning around. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?" "How many people do you know has that stupid name?" asked Harry. The Weasley's snickered then George turned serious.

"I've heard Dad talking about him," said George. "He was a big supporter of You Know Who." "And when you know who disappeared," said Fred "Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Yeah right. He was probably in the you know who's inner circle."

Harry had heard these rumours about Malfoy's family before, and they didn't surprise him at all. Malfoy made Dudley Dursley look like a kind, thoughtful, and sensitive boy.

"Makes sense. House elves come from big rich families. And as much as I hate to say it, Malfoy is rich." said Ron.

Harry was thinking. Judging by what he knew about Malfoy, Sending the family servant to stop Harry from going back to Hogwarts also sounded exactly like the sort of thing Malfoy would do. Maybe Harry shouldn't have taken Dobby too seriously.

"I'm glad we came to get you, anyway," said Ron. "I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. I thought it was our old family owl Errol's fault."

"By the way, does your dad know you've got the car?" said Harry. "Er, no," said Ron,"He had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mom noticing we flew it."

"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic, anyway?" "He works in the most boring department," said Ron. "The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." "The what?"

Some people bewitch muggle items. Like some people bewitched tea cups to bite people. Dad goes when and fixes the problem when muggles get there hands on those items. Dad's been working overtime for weeks."

Fred laughed. "Yep. Dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles. He loves his job alot. He spends his free time in our shed that is full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it, and puts it back together again. If he raided our house he'd have to put himself under arrest."

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

"Look Harry! We're here." said Ron.

Harry looked at Ron's home. It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic. Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, THE BURROW. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard.

"It's not much," said Ron. "It's amazing," said Harry, thinking of Privet Drive.

They got out of the car. "Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car."

But when they all turned around, they froze .Mrs. Weasley was marching across the yard and Harry was amazed how short, plump, kind-faced woman now looked a lot like a saber toothed tiger.

Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them, her hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to the next. "So," she said.

"Hiya mom!" said Fred in a cheery voice. "How are you this morning?" asked George in equally cheery voice.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" said Mrs. Weasley in a deadly whisper. "Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to..."

Mrs Weasley began to yell at them. "Beds empty! No note! Car gone. Do you know how worried I was? You wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy." "Perfect Percy," muttered Fred. "YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

Then she continued for few minutes then she turned to Harry. "Hello Harry dear," she said. "Come in and have some breakfast."

She turned and walked back into the house and Harry followed her. The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle, and Harry sat down on the edge of his seat, looking around. He had never been in a wizard house before.

Mrs. Weasley was clattering around, cooking breakfast while throwing dirty looks at her sons as she threw sausages into the frying pan. Every now and then she muttered things like "don't know what you were thinking of," and "never would have believed it."

"Don't worry. I don't blame you, dear," she assured Harry, tipping eight or nine sausages onto his plate. "Come on mom, they were starving him!" protested Fred. "You keep your mouth shut." she snapped. "They had bar in his window. He was being mistreated!" said George. "You too!"

Then, from the stairs, a small red headed girl in nightdress came down and when she arrived at the kitchen and saw Harry, she squealed and ran back up.

"Ginny," said Ron in an undertone to Harry. "She's been talking about you all summer."

"Yeah, make sure you give her an autograph," Fred said with a grin. He was about to say something more but stopped when he caught his mother's eye.

They all finished breakfast. Fred said "Well, I am bit tired to I will go back to my…" "You will not," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me. "Oh, come one mom"

"And you two," she said, glaring at Ron and George . "You two will join him. But you can go up to bed, dear," she added to Harry. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car."

Harry quickly said, "I'll help Ron. I've never seen a de gnoming. "

"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject…" Mrs Weasley pulled out a book and Harry saw that it said Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests in a gold letter.

"Fascinating men. Knows his subject quite well…" she muttered. "Mom fancies him." Fred in a loud whisper. "I do not. Well, why don't you go on and start gnoming." Mrs Weasley said with a red face.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

They all walked out to the garden, which was unruly and Harry thought it was great. "Muggles have garden gnomes, too, you know," Harry told Ron they crossed the lawn. "Yeah, I've seen those things they think are gnomes," said Ron, bent double with his head in a peony bush, "like fat little Santa Clauses with fishing rods."

There was a loud noise and the bush shook. Ron straightened up. "This is a gnome," he said grimly.

.

"Let me go!" yelled the gnome. It was certainly nothing like Santa Claus. It was small and leathery looking, with a large, knobby, bald head exactly like a potato. Ron held it at arm's length as it kicked out at him with its horny little feet; he grasped it around the ankles and turned it upside down.

"This is what you have to do," he said. He raised the gnome above his head and started to swing it in great circles like a lasso. Seeing the shocked look on Harry's face, Ron added, "It doesn't hurt them you've just got to make them really dizzy so they can't find their way back to the gnome holes."

Harry searched for the gnome and pulled on out. He was about to throw it like Ron did when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey don't throw it away. Just give it to me. I want to take it home and study it." said a familiar voice.

Harry turned around and saw his friend Newt Scamander. Harry grinned widely and pulled Newt into a hug.

"Harry, it is so good to see you." Newt said with a grin. "Say, why didn't you answer my mail?"

Ron greeted Newt and Harry began to tell everything that happened. Newt frowned. "A house elf came to you? That is rather strange. But I guess it's nothing too important. Probably one of Malfoy's trick."

They began to de gnome again and Newt joined them. Newt pulled out about 5 gnomes and quickly stuffed them in the large suitcase he always carried. "I'm going to take them home and study them. I might be able to find out what kind of insects they like most." said Newt.

While Newt was putting the gnomes in his suitcase, Harry, Ron and the twin were throwing gnomes across the garden. Soon, crowd of gnomes in the field started walking away in a straggling line, their little shoulders hunched.

"They'll be back," said Ron as they watched the gnomes disappear into the hedge on the other side of the field. "They love it here… Dad's too soft with them; he thinks they're funny…"

"Gnomes are funny creatures. Not to mention fascinating." said Newt. "Newt, exactly what kind of creature is not fascinating to you?" Ron asked rolling his eyes.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

It was lunch time so Newt said good bye and went to his home for lunch. They all went inside the Burrow and set on the table. Then they heard a door slam.

"Dad's here!" said George.

Mr Weasley, just like his children, had a red hair. He slumped down on the chair and breathed out loudly.

"What a day. So many raids! Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned…"

Mr. Weasley took a long gulp of tea and sighed. "Find anything, Dad?" said Fred eagerly. "All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," yawned Mr. Weasley.

"Why would people make shrinking door keys?" asked Fred. "Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mr. Weasley.

"Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it.. Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking Things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe..."

"Like CARS Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley had appeared and Mr. Weasley stared at his wife with a guiltily expression.

"C...C..Cars Dear?" "Yes, Arthur, cars," said Mrs. Weasley. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while really he was enchanting it to make it fly."

Mr. Weasley blinked. "Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that. There's a loophole in the law, you know. As long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, the fact that the car could fly wouldn't."

"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"

"Harry?" said Mr. Weasley blankly. "Harry who?"He looked around, saw Harry, and jumped. "Good lord, is it Harry Potter? So nice to meet you. Ron's told us so much about you."

"Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "What have you got to say about that, eh?" "Did you really? How did it go?" Mr Weasley asked happily.

"ARTHUR!" Mrs Weasley yelled. "Er.. I mean. That was wrong thing to do. Don't do it next time."

"Come on let's go. It's going to go on for a while." whispered Rn as he dragged Harry upstairs.

They slipped out of the kitchen and down a narrow passageway to an uneven staircase. On the third landing, a door stood ajar. Harry just caught sight of a pair of bright brown eyes staring at him before it closed with a snap.

"Ginny," said Ron. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally." They arrived at the room that said Ronald's room. Harry walked in and saw that the room was very orange.

"What's up with orange?" asked Harry as he surveyed the room that was full of orange sheets, orange posters and orange wall.

"It's the Chudley Cannons color." said Ron, pointing at the orange bedspread, which was emblazoned with two giant black C's and a speeding cannonball. "Ninth in the league."

Ron's school spellbooks were stacked untidily in a corner, next to a pile of comics that all seemed to feature The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. Ron's magic wand was lying on top of a fish tank next to his fat gray rat, Scabbers, who was snoozing in a patch of sun.

Harry turned to look at Ron, who was watching him almost nervously, as though waiting for his opinion.

"It's a bit small," said Ron quickly. "Not like that room you had with the Muggles. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always banging on the pipes and groaning…"

But Harry, grinning widely, said, "This place is nothing short of amazing." Ron's ears went pink.

A/N Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling. Please leave a review!


	4. AN

A/N: OK seriously? To whoever did it, I would like to ask if they think talking about Clarissa is funny. I am newt to writing Fanfictions so naturally, I get super excited when more and more people view my work. What I get most excited over are reviews. I saw that my fanfiction had a review so I got super excited and went to check. At first glance, I was even more happy because it was long, so I thought I would be reading about how much a person liked it, or how much they criticized (which I don't have too much problem. Pointing out errors show me what to fix.). Then what do I see? Little dead Clarrissa. Seriously. This isn't funny. For those who actually give me a review, I would like to sincerely thank you.


	5. Chapter 4: At Flourish and Blotts

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- with Newt

A/N: Guest: Ha ha! Yes I am Newt to fanfiction. (this review made my day)

BeeScreenLove: I know that Newt may not seem to have a huge role right now, but I promise, as the story continues, he's going to play a bigger role, so please bare with me.

Disclaimer: Not mine alright?

Chapter 4: At Flourish and Blotts

Besides his time at Hogwarts, Harry could proudly say that his time at the Burrow was one of the best times in his life. Harry was glad that he was spending his summer with people who actually seem to like him.

Mrs Weasley would often tried to force him to eat more than Harry could, while Mr Weasley would sit next to Harry at dinner and ask him questions about Muggle technology. "Very Fascinating." he would say as Harry talked him through using a telephone. "Ingenious, really, how many ways Muggles have found of getting along without magic."

Fred and George would pop out from nowhere to try and prank Harry, though that stopped when Mrs Weasley intervened.

Percy was always busy, he would get a letter once in awhile and spend all his time locked up in his room, doing things in secret.

Ginny was rather strange because whenever Harry came into the room, she would knock things over often or dip her elbow into the butter dish. Whenever she did that, she would turn bright red, a fact Harry pretended to not notice.

Newt would come over often and the trio of them would spend many times exploring around the Burrow, playing chess or chatting idly about what would happen at Hogwarts this year. "I mean think about it. It can't be any worse than last year?" Ron would joke and others agreed.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

About week after Harry was at the Burrow, Harry and Ron both got letters from a few minutes there was silence as they all read their letters. Harry's told him to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross station on September first. There was also a list of the new books he'd need for the coming year.

SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

Fred peered over at Harry's. "You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" he said. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a huge fan. Galleon saying it's a witch."

Fred caught his mother's eye and quickly whistled innocently. "That lot won't come cheap," said George, with a quick look at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive…"

"Well, we'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley, but she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand." "Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked Ginny. Ginny nodded, blushing to the roots of her flaming hair, and put her elbow in the butter dish.

Then, Errol the Weasley's owl came in collapsing on the middle of the way, carrying a letter. "Finally, he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys."

Then he ripped open Hermione's letter and read it out loud:

"`Dear Ron, and Harry. And Newt if you are here to listen

"`I hope everything went alright and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. Newt, I hope Ron didn't drag you into another scheme! I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl because I think another delivery might finish your one off. Anyway, we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? Let me know what's happening as soon as you can.

Love from Hermione.'"

"She's busy with schoolwork? Yikes. Doesn't she know how to have fun?" Ron muttered. "Well, then we can ask your mom to go to the Diagon Alley next wednesday? We can invite Newt to come with us." said Harry.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Mrs. Weasley woke them all early the following Wednesday. After getting changed, Harry and Ron went down and saw that Newt was already there, eating. After a quick half a dozen bacon sandwiches each, they pulled on their coats and Mrs. Weasley took a flower pot off the kitchen mantelpiece and peered inside.

"We're running low, Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today. Ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!" Harry stared at them all watching him. "I'm sorry but what I supposed to do?" he stammered.

"He's never traveled by Floo powder," said Ron suddenly. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot." "Right, you grew up with Muggles." said Newt.

"Never?" said Mr. Weasley. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?" "I went on the Underground." "Really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Were there escapators? How exactly..."

"Not now, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Floo powder is a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before..." "He'll be all right, Mum," said Fred. "Harry, watch us first."

Fred took a pinch of the powder and and stepped into the flames. He threw it on his feet and yelled Diagon Alley, and he vanished.

"You must speak clearly, dear," Mrs. Weasley told Harry as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot. "And be sure to get out at the right place..."

Mr Weasley did the same thing as Fred and now, it was Harry's turn. He nervously took a pinch and stepped in the fireplace. He turned around and saw Ron giving him a thumbs up and Newt giving him an encouraging smile.

Harry threw the powder and when he opened his mouth, he began to cough as ash's flew into his mouth. Harry managed to choke out Diagon Alley. The feeling he got was like feeling he was being sucked down a giant drain. He seemed to be spinning very fast.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

When spinning stopped, Harry got on his feet, holding his broken glasses up to his eyes. He had no idea where he was. All he could tell was that he was standing in the stone fireplace of what looked like a large, dimly lit wizard's shop, but nothing in here was ever likely to be on a Hogwarts school list.

Harry felt like the sooner he got out of here, the better. Harry walked towards the door, but before he'd got halfway toward it, two people appeared on the other side of the glass. To his dismay, that person was Draco Malfoy.

Harry looked quickly around and spotted a large black cabinet to his left. He shot inside it and pulled the doors closed, leaving a small crack to peer through.

Seconds later, Malfoy stepped into the shop. The man who followed could only be Draco's father. He had the same pale, pointed face and identical cold, gray eyes.

Mr. Malfoy crossed the shop, looking lazily at the items on display, and rang a bell on the counter before turning to his son and saying, "Touch nothing, Draco." Malfoy, who had reached for the glass eye, said, "I thought you were going to buy me a present." "I said I would buy you a racing broom," said his father, drumming his fingers on the counter.

"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" said Malfoy looking sulky. "Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Because he has special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good. It's all because he has that stupid scar on his head."

"You have told me that all summer. And I would remind you that it is not prudent to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear. Mr Borgin." Mr Malfoy greeted when a man appeared behind the counter.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure," said Mr. Borgin. "Delighted to see you to young Master Malfoy,.How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced..."

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling," said Mr. Malfoy. "Selling?" The smile faded slightly from Mr. Borgin's face. "You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids. I have some items that might embarrass me."

"The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?" Mr. Malfoy's lip curled. "I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry insists on being more meddlesome. There are rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act. No doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it..." Mr Malfoy angrily muttered.

Harry felt anger inside him. At least Mr Weasley knew what decency is.

"Can I have that?" interrupted Draco, pointing at the withered hand on its cushion.. "Ah, the Hand of Glory!" said Mr. Borgin as he scurried over to Draco. "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir."

"I hope you are not lowering my son to standards of thief and plunderer." said Mr. Malfoy coldly,

Mr. Borgin said quickly, "No offense, sir, no offense meant..." Harry almost snickered but kept his mouth shut.

"Though if his grades don't pick up," said Mr. Malfoy, more coldly still, "that may indeed be all he is fit for." "It's not my fault," retorted Draco. "The teachers all have favourites, that Hermione Granger,"

"I thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam," snapped Mr. Malfoy.

"It's the same all over," said Mr. Borgin, in his oily voice. "Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere." "Not with me," said Mr. Malfoy, his long nostrils flaring. "No, sir, nor with me, sir," said Mr. Borgin said quickly.

Mr Malfoy started his business while Draco was walking around, trying looking at things. He was about to touch the cabinet Harry was in but he stopped when his father called him.

"Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods." The moment the door had closed, Mr. Borgin dropped his oily manner. "Good day yourself, Mister Malfoy, and if the stories are true, you haven't sold me half of what's hidden in your manor…"

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Harry quickly slipped out of the shop. He tried to make out the way from the dark narrow alley. Harry saw a sign that said Knockturn Alley. Harry desperately tried to find a way when he bumped into someone. Harry fall to the ground.

Harry looked up and to his relief, that men was Hagrid. "Harry! What are yeh doing ere!" "Hagrid! I can't believe I found you! I was with the Weasley's and got lost." said Harry.

Hagrid quickly pulled Harry up and dragged him out of Knockturn Alley. Then, in a distance he saw the familiar wizarding bank Gringotts.

"Harry, Knockturn Alley is no place for yeh. And why haven't yeh answered my mails? I thought you forgotten about me or somethin." said Hagrid. Harry explained about Dobby and the Dursleys.

"Ruddy muggles." Hagrid growled. "If I get me hand on them…" Hagrid didn't finish the sentence because someone rammed into Harry and hugged him.

It was Hermione Granger, his bushy haired friend. "What happened to your glasses? Hello, Hagrid. Oh, it's wonderful to see you two again. You coming into Gringotts, Harry?"

"As soon as I've found the Weasleys," said Harry. "Yeh won't have long ter wait," Hagrid said with a grin. Harry and Hermione looked around. Sprinting up the crowded street were Ron, Newt, Fred, George, Percy, and Mr. Weasley.

"Harry! Thank goodness you are alright. Molly is frantic right now."

"Where did you come out?" asked Ron. "Knockturn Alley." Hagrid answered. Newt scowled. "That place with lots of dark arts store? I heard it's really dangerous there." "Yep. Hagrid rescued me." answered Harry.

Mrs Weasley and Ginny soon came and after she made sure Harry was safe, she fixed Harry's broken glasses. Hagrid exchanged goodbye and went off. Soon, they all started to go to Gringotts.

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Ron, Newt and Hermione as they climbed the Gringotts steps. "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" said Mr. Weasley sharply behind them. "No, he was selling." "So he's worried," said Mr. Weasley with grim satisfaction. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something…" "You be careful, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley sharply. "That family's trouble."

"What, you think I'm no match for Lucius Malfoy?" said Mr. Weasley, but he was distracted almost at once by the sight of Hermione's parents, who were standing nervously at the counter that ran all along the great marble hall, waiting for Hermione to introduce them.

"But you're Muggles!" said Mr. Weasley delightedly. "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He pointed excitedly at the ten-pound notes in Mr. Granger's hand.

"Come on let's go." urged Ron. Then they all stepped in front of the teller, to ask them to take them to their vault. But before they could say anything, Newt stepped up.

Newt bowed and said "Greetings, honorable goblin. May your golds multiply and enemies quiver under your name." Newt said in a polite voice.

To the trio's surprise, the goblin grinned. "Any may your golds multiply too Master Scamander." Goblin said. Newt asked the goblin to take them to their vaults.

Then they started to go down the vaults. Ron asked Newt. "What was that? The goblin looked… I don't know… Almost friendly!"

"That was their formal greetings." replied Newt. "What is that?" asked Hermione in curious voice. "Formal greeting. All magical race has it. Centaurs, goblins, merpeople, house elf, you name it. Any race that are capable of communicating with humans have them. Real pity that not many people are bothered to learn them. Goblins might be more friendly if more people actually gave them a formal greetings."

As Hermione asked Newt about other formal greetings, they arrived at the Weasley vault. Harry felt horrible as he looked because inside, there was very small pile of money inside. Newt must have felt same as Harry because as soon as he arrived at his family vault, the quickly went in and scooped out what he needed and came back. The Scamander vault was not as big as Harry's vault but it was still pretty big.

Harry felt even worse when they reached his vault. He tried to block the contents from view as he hastily shoved handfuls of coins into a leather bag. Back outside on the marble steps, they all separated. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Fred and George had spotted their friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to a secondhand robe shop. Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking the Grangers off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny.

The Quartet strolled around the street. Harry first bought them all ice cream and they began to wonder around the shop. Ron gazed longingly at a full set of Chudley Cannon robes in the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies, Newt looked as if he wanted to buy everything inside the Magical Menagerie shop and Hermione went inside a quill and parchment shop.

Soon, they had to be in Flourish and Blotts. When they walked up, they saw huge crowd of people and a sign that said

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

today 12:30P. 4:30P.M.

"We actually get to meet him!" Hermione squealed. "He wrote almost all of the books we needed!"

Harry, Ron, Newt and Hermione squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face. All winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of vivid blue and a large hat.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash. "Out of the way," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet."

"Excuse you," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it. Gilderoy Lockhart heard him.

He looked at Ron's direction and unfortunately for Harry, he saw Harry. Then he leapt to his feet and shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?" He seized Harry's arm and put his arm around him. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys.

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

When he finally let go of Harry's hand, Harry tried to sidle back over to the Weasleys, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He announced to the crowd. "It is with great pleasure to have Harry Potter here. Harry Potter here must have came here to get my autograph but there was two things he didn't know. First, I would like to give entire of Gilderoy Lockhart to Harry Potter!" he said as he handed Harry those books.

"But! Ladies and gentlemen." Lockhart continued. "Harry Potter here does not know the real beauty of the situation. With great pride and pleasure, I would like to announce that starting on September 1, I would be going to Hogwarts as the Defense against the dark arts teacher!" He announced.

Staggering slightly under their weight, he managed to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron. "You have these," Harry mumbled to her, tipping the books into the cauldron. "I'll buy my own."

"Bet you loved that Potter." said an annoying drawling voice. It was Draco Malfoy. "Famous Harry Potter, can't even make it to the bookshop without making into first page!"

"Leave him alone! He didn't want any of that." spoke Ginny who was glaring at Malfoy. "Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny turned bright red.

Newt, Ron and Hermione came to Harry. "Oh it's you." said Ron with contempt. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised to see you here Weasley. Your parents will probably have to go hungry for month to pay these." Malfoy sneered. Ron looked furious.

"If you have any decency, you will keep your comments to yourself and leave use alone." Newt said quietly.

Malfoy scoffed. "Like you would know what decency is. Hanging around with blood traitors and half blood like Potter." Newt's expression hardened.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well. Arthur Weasley." It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly. "Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?" He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr Weasley turned red. "We have very different idea about what is a disgrace to name of wizard."

Mr Malfoy sneered. "Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley. To think your family could sink no lower."

That was when Mr Weasley thrown himself at Mr Malfoy. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads. There was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George, Mrs. Weasley was screaming and Newt rushed over and brought a store employee in an attempt to stop the fight.

Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools.

Mr Malfoy was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice. "Here, girl. Take your book, it's the best your father can give you." Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop.

"Yeh should have ignored them Arthur. They are rotten as they can get. Real bad blood are the Malfoys" Hagrid told Mr Weasley.

They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury. "Fighting like that in public? Especially in front of kids? What were you thinking Arthur?" Mrs Weasley angrily asked.

They all said goodbye to the Grangers and they once again traveled back to the Burrow with the flood powder

Harry took off his glasses and put them safely in his pocket before using the Floo powder. When they arrived at the Burrow, Newt exchanged good bye and went home. Harry felt dizzy for the rest of the day. He really hated Floo powder.

A/N Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling. Please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 5: The flying car

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine alright?

Chapter 5: The flying car

For the first time in his life, Harry was actually bit sad that summer ended. Not that he wasn't looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts or anything, but his month at the Burrow had been the happiest of his life.

When the morning of the september 1 came, they were all moving around busily. They were up at dawn, but somehow they still seemed to have a great deal to do. People collided to each other and were frantically trying to make sure they are not leaving anything behind.

Mr Weasley was putting Ginny's trunk on the back of the car. Harry wondered how all those large trunks can fit on the back of the car but realized Mr Weasley must have secretly charmed it.

At 10, Newt came with his belongings. "My parents are busy with the Hippogriffs. It's mating season you see so they have lots of work to do." said Newt.

Harry wondered how 9 people, 2 owls, and a rat could fit inside that small car, but once he got in, he saw that the interior of the car was actually pretty big.

When at last they were all in the car, Mrs. Weasley glanced into the back seat, where Harry, Ron, Newt, Fred, George, and Percy were all sitting comfortably side by side. She and Ginny got into the front seat, which had been stretched so that it resembled a park bench.

Mr. Weasley started up the engine and they trundled out of the yard, Harry turning back for a last look at the house. He barely had time to wonder when he'd see it again when they were back. George had forgotten his box of Filibuster fireworks, Fred forgot his broomstick and Ginny had to go back to get her diary.

By the time Ginny had clambered back into the car, they were running very late, and tempers were running high.

"Molly, dear please. I put an invisibility booster. We'd be there in 10 minutes." Mr Weasley pleaded."I said no, Arthur, not in broad daylight."

They reached King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get trolleys for their trunks and they all hurried into the station.

"Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley. They only had 5 minutes left so they had to hurry. Percy strode briskly forward and vanished. "I'll take Ginny and you three can come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Ron, grabbing Ginny's hand and setting off. In the blink of an eye they were gone.

"Let's go together, we've only got a minute," Ron said to Harry and Newt. Harry made sure that Hedwig's cage was safely wedged on top of his trunk and wheeled his trolley around to face the barrier. They all low over the handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully toward the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and

CRASH.

All their trolleys hit the barrier and bounced backward. Ron's trunk fell off with a loud thump, Harry was knocked off his feet, and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the shiny floor, and Newt's suitcase rolled away.

A guard nearby yelled, "What in the earth do you think you're doing?" "Lost control of the trolley," Harry gasped, clutching his ribs as he got up. Ron ran to pick up Hedwig while Newt rushed over and grabbed his suitcase.

"Why can't we get through?" Harry hissed to Ron. "I dunno..." "Somebody sealed off the platform." Newt murmured.

"We're going to miss the train," Ron whispered. "I don't understand why the gateway's sealed itself..." Harry looked up at the giant clock with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ten seconds… five seconds… one second…

"It's gone," said Ron, sounding stunned. "The train's left. What if Mum and Dad can't get back through to us? Have you got any Muggle money?" Harry gave a humorless laugh. "Dursley, give me money? When pigs fly."

"Great, we missed the train." said Ron. "What're we going to do? I don't know how long it'll take Mum and Dad to get back to us." "I guess we should wait at the car then." Harry said glumly.

Ron's head perked up. "The car! Guys, we can take the car to get to Hogwarts!" Ron said brightly. "What? That's insane!" Newt exclaimed. "Newt's right. First, how will your parents get home? Besides, what if the muggles see us? We could get in big trouble." asked Harry.

"It's alright. My parents can apparate home. Also, dad put an invisibility booster on the car so the muggles won't see a us."

"Do you know how to fly this?" asked Harry. "No problem at all. I watched dad do it all the time. Now come on, we might be able to follow the Hogwarts express." said Ron.

Newt looked skeptical but realizing there was no other choice, he decided to go with them.

They all went out of the station and back onto the side road where the old Ford Anglia was parked. Ron unlocked the trunk and put all their luggage back except for Hedwig and Newt's suitcase. Newt always insisted that he carried his prized suitcase.

"Alright. No one is watching right?" asked Ron. Harry and Newt nodded. Ron pressed the button on the dashboard and the car disappeared from the view.

Then, Ron started the car. They began to slowly float and next thing they knew, they were on the sky, and they could see the whole London.

Then there was a popping noise and the car reappeared. "Uh oh," said Ron, jabbing at the Invisibility Booster. "It's faulty." Both of them pummeled it. The car vanished. Then it flickered back again.

"Hold on!" Ron yelled, and he slammed his foot on the accelerator; they shot straight into the low, woolly clouds and everything turned dull and foggy. "We need to find the train and follow it. Otherwise we might get lost." Ron told them.

They dropped back beneath the clouds and twisted around in their seats, squinting at the ground. "I can see it!" Harry yelled. "Right ahead! Over there!" The Hogwarts Express was streaking along below them like a scarlet snake.

"Alright. We just have to follow it from the distance. Make sure no one sees us." said Newt. Then they all started to laugh. This was pretty funny. What would others say when they tell them they came to Hogwarts by flying car?

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

They made regular checks on the train as they flew farther and farther. London was soon far behind them. Several uneventful hours later, however, Harry had to admit that some of the fun was wearing off. They realized they didn't have any food or drinks with them. "Hey Newt? You don't happen to have and food or drink in that suitcase do you?" asked Ron. "No. This suitcase just has some very personal belongings." replied Newt.

They all sighed and began to get changed to their school uniform. Normally, they would not have changed till the last 10 minutes of the ride, but there was virtually nothing to do so they wanted to do anything to keep them busy.

To their relief, they could see Hogwarts from far distance. But to their disbelief, the engine began to make funny noises. Harry and Newt looked nervous while Ron said "It's probably nothing big. It must be bit tired for flying this long." But Ron looked just as nervous as them. The noise from the engine was getting louder and louder.

As the sky got darker, they got closer to Hogwarts. From the horizon, they could see the Hogwarts castle. But suddenly, the car shuddered and the engine started to lose speed.

They were flying over the lake when the car wobbled again. "Come on, we are nearly here." muttered Ron.

They had just managed to fly over the lake when the engine died. "Oh no." Ron said with a pale face. The car was slowly coming down. Ron pulled out a wand and started to jab the dashboard to get it to stop while Newt was looking out to find a safe place to jump. Neither of them had much luck.

Then Harry saw front. "RON LOOK FRONT!" Harry yelled. Ron looked up but bit too late. CRUCH. They had crashed the car straight on to a large tree.

"Well. At least the car stopped." Harry joked to defuse the situation. Newt glared at him. "Stopped? We could have died you know!" Newt snapped. "Oh no. My wand is broken." Ron groaned. Ron's wand was nearly snapped into two, it was weakly dangling with few splinters.

They were all trying to get off the car, but a very strong force hit the side of the car and then the roof. The tree whacked it's branch again on the car. They tree was attacking them.

They were frantically trying to get out of the car. They all tried to slamming themselves on the door, but the door did not budge. Meanwhile, the tree was still whacking its branch on the car.

Then, the engine started again. "Put it to reverse!" Harry yelled. Ron quickly pulled the lever and the car shot backwards. The passengers were all sent flying on the seats again.

The car got out of the reach of the tree. Then the car's door opened and it tipped over and kicked all the passengers out. It did same for the luggages as well. Then the car's engine roared again and it went dashing towards the Forbidden forest.

"Great. We lost the car! Dad's going to kill me!" moaned Ron. "Nevermind that, we might be late. We have get to the castle right now." said Newt.

They all walked to the great hall, dragging their luggages. Judging by the smell, the feast has already started. "Harry, look! Their sorting right now!" said Ron.

Harry looked in and saw lines of first years. He could even see Ginny, due to her vivid Weasley hair. A mousy haired boy was called up and he was sorted to Gryffindor, while Ron was watching the sorting ceremony, Harry was looking around the teacher's table.

Headmaster Dumbledore was there, so was Hagrid and to Harry's dismay Lockhart was there. Then Harry frowned at realization. "Hey, where's Snape?"

"Maybe he's sick?" offered Ron. "Maybe he left because he couldn't get the defense against the dark arts job again." said Harry. "Maybe he was sacked. I mean everyone hates him." said Ron. "Ron, I don't think student's hating a professor is good enough to get him fired." said Newt. "But where is he?" Newt wondered.

"He is behind you to ask why you three did not arrive on the school train." said a voice from behind. They turned around and to their horror, it was Snape who was smiling in a way that made them all shiver.

"Come with me." he ordered. He lead the trio to the cold dungeon. "In" he ordered again. Snape closed the door and looked at them. "So, is the train not good enough for great Harry Potter and his side kicks?" he asked.

"Well sir, you see the barrier at the station…" Harry started to explain. "Silence! You were seen by the muggles!" Snape growled as he showed them a newspaper. "M...M...Muggles sir?" Newt asked in a trembling voice.

FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES. He began to read aloud: "Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower… at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing… Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to police… Six or seven Muggles in all. I believe your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?" he said, looking up at Ron and smiling still more nastily. "Dear, dear… his own son…"

"It also appears that you had done a quite a damage at the valuable whomping willow." Snape continued. "Sir, that tree did more damage to us…" Ron blurted out.

"Silence! If you were in my house, you would have been expelled already. Since however that is not the case, I am going to bring people who have the power to do that." Snape said as he left.

The trio sat their, looking pale and feeling bit green. If Snape had went to get Professor McGonagall, the situation might have been little better, because even though she was strict, she was at least fair. She might listen to Harry's explanation.

Then Professor McGonagall came in and they have never saw her looking that angry. "Sit." she ordered. They quickly sat down. "Start explaining." Then, they all explained what happened at the station. "So we had no choice because we couldn't get on the car." finished Ron.

"Why didn't you send me an owl? I believe you have one?" Professor McGonagall said coldly. Their jaws all dropped. Why couldn't they have thought of that? "I didn't think…" Harry stuttered. "Clearly." said Professor McGonagall.

Then there was a knock on the door and Snape came in looking extremely happy. To their surprise, Professor Dumbledore came in, looking grave.

"Please explain why you did this." asked Dumbledore. They all felt deep shame as they slowly explained everything. They left out the part about Mr Weasley owning the car, hoping it will not get him in any trouble.

"So…. should we go pack our stuff now?" asked Ron in a sad voice. "What are you talking about Weasley?" barked professor McGonagall. "Aren't we going to be expelled for this?" asked Newt.

"Not today. But I hope all three of you understand what a serious issue is. I will be writing to all your families tonight. I must warn you if you do anything like this again, I would have to expel you." said Dumbledore. "For the rest of the punishment, I would let Professor McGonagall decide that."

Snape looked like Christmas has been canceled. "Professor, these three has broken the law. Surely, the least punishment they should get…"

"That is what Professor McGonagall is here for. Now come along, Severus. The feast isn't over yet." and they walked out.

"Umm… professor? Would it be alright if we see the sorting ceremony? My sister…"

"The sorting ceremony is over Weasley. Your sister is in Gryffindor." she replied.

"Oh. Professor? Since the term hasn't technically started yet… Gryffindor should not have any point taken away…. Right?" Harry asked anxiously.

It looked as if Professor McGonagall smirked. "I will not take any points off. But all of you will be serving a detention. I will inform you what that is in about a weeks time." she replied.

Harry was relieved. He knew he was going to get at least a detention. He didn't worry about the letter because the Dursley's would probably be angry that the tree didn't kill Harry.

Professor McGonagall summoned few foods and drinks and told them to return to the dormitory immediately when they were done. Then she left for the feast.

They all began to eat, not before they let out a deep breath. "For a moment, I thought we were doomed." said Harry. "I still don't believe some muggles saw us. I mean that never happened with dad or the twin." Ron said as he ate. "I still wonder why we couldn't get passed the barrier. Either there was a problem with the magic or someone was purposely blocking it." said Newt as he took a drink.

They ate until they were full and they went to the Gryffindor tower. "Password?" the Portrait of the fat lady asked.

None of them knew the password but thankfully, Hermione arrived just in time. "Where were you three? I searched the entire train for you guys! Please tell me you didn't actually came to school on flying car!" said Hermione.

"Hey, we came here safely." Harry said in an attempt to calm her down. "You actually flew to here?" Hermione asked angrily. "Are you out of your mind? You could have gotten hurt! Ron, was this your idea? And Newt, why didn't you stop them? I thought you were more sensible then these two?"

"Hermione, skip the lecture. We're tired. Just tell us the password." Ron said tiredly.

"Alright. It's wattlebird. But don't think I'm done with you three. I mean honestly, what were you thinking?" Hermione huffed.

They all stepped into the common room and the common room burst into a cheer. People were clapping and shaking their hands.

"Amazing! Why couldn't I think of that! People will be talking about this for years!" Lee Jordan yelled. Fred and George yelled "Why didn't you take us with you? This was brilliant!".

Ron went scarlet and grinned widely while Newt was trying to get to the 2nd year dormitory. Form the distance, Harry could see Percy and Hermione looking unhappy.

Harry pulled Ron out of the crowd and they all slipped into the dormitory. "I know I shouldn't enjoy this but..." said Ron sheepishly. "But nothing Ron. We are never going to do anything even similar to this. Got it?" Newt said sternly.

The door opened and the other 2nd year boys, Seamus, Dean and Neville came in. "Unbelievable!" beamed Seamus. "I'm speechless." said Dean. "That was cool." Neville said with amazement in his face. For once, Harry grinned.

A/N Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling. Please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 6: Gilderoy Lockhart

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine alright?

Chapter 6: Gilderoy Lockhart

Next day, barely grinned. For one, everyone started to stare at Harry again, which Harry absolutely hated. The trio set next to Hermione who was reading one of the Lockhart book. Hermione saw them and greeted them very stiffly. She still seemed angry by the fact that they took a flying car to school.

Neville on the other hand greeted them cheerfully as he sat next to Newt. "Mail should be coming soon. I think Gran is sending me few things I forgot." said Neville. Harry thought Neville was a nice kid but he had the worst memory of anyone Harry met.

Mails began to come. Neville's mail came and one owl dropped a letter in front of Newt. Then, a grey feathery thing fell into Hermione's jug, spraying milk and feather everywhere.

It was Errol. Ron picked Errol out of the jug and gasped. Errol was holding a red envelope that looked like it was going to burst soon.

Newt picked up Errol and gently petted his head. Then he saw what Ron was holding. "Oh, Ron. You got a howler." he said weakly.

"What's wrong Ron?" asked Harry. "This." Ron said as he showed him the envelope.

"Better open it quickly. My gran sent it to me once and I ignored it. It didn't end well." Neville said timidly.

Ron slowly started to open the envelope with trembling hand. "Harry, cover your ears quickly." Newt told Harry as he covered his own ears.

Ron opened the envelope and Harry thought it had exploded. Because a loud sound filled the hall.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE EMBARRASSED! BECAUSE OF YOU, YOUR FATHER IS FACING A INQUIRY AT WORK! I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF SUCH BEHAVIOR, NOT EVEN FROM THE TWINS! YOU, HARRY AND NEWT COULD HAVE DIED! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, I WILL PERSONALLY DRAG YOU HOME FROM SCHOOL!"

Then the letter destroyed itself. Ron and Harry looked stunned while Newt looked grim. Then people started to laugh and went back to their own conversation.

"Well, I don't know what you expected Ron, but frankly.." Hermione started. "If you're going to say I deserved it, please save it." Ron grumbled. Harry was feeling extremely guilty. Now Mr Weasley was facing a inquiry at work because of him. After all they did for him over the summer.

To distract himself from the guilt, Harry turned to Newt. "Newt, what did you get?" asked Harry. Newt sighed and handed Harry a letter. Harry began to read the letter.

NEWTON ARTEMIS FIDO SCAMANDER. What were you thinking? And don't answer that because you clearly weren't. We were going to send you a howler if it wasn't for your grandfather vouching up for you. Because he persuaded us everyone makes a mistake, we will not send you a howler. But you better graciously take whatever punishment you get, because we are sure you know that you deserve it. Also, when you come home, expect lots of work with the Hippogriffs! Now, if we get another letter from the headmaster, we WILL send you a howler regardless of your grandfather vouching for you or not.

Signed, Mom and Dad.

Newt sighed. "I guess I have to send a thank you letter to grandfather."

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Harry had double Herbology with the Hufflepuff in the first period. After breakfast, the Quartet moved to out to the greenhouse. Harry found out one good thing they got from the Howler was Hermione started to talk to them again because she thought the Howler was a sufficient punishment.

When Harry arrived at the greenhouse, Harry groaned. Because Gilderoy Lockhart was talking nonstop next to Professor Sprout, who clearly looked uninterested on what he had to say.

Gilderoy Lockhart turned around and beamed at the students. "Why hello there! I was just telling Professor Sprout how to properly treat the recently damaged whomping willow! Oh, but don't think I am better at Herbology then her! I just happen to know few rare plants here and there!"

"Alright, Greenhouse three everyone!" Professor Sprout called out looking very annoyed. Before Harry could move, Lockhart grabbed Harry's arm. "Excuse me Professor Sprout, but would you mind if I spoke with Harry here for a moment?" he asked cheerfully.

Professor Sprout clearly did mind, but Lockhart ignored her and took Harry out. "Harry. Harry Harry Harry." said Lockhart. "I know that is my name." Harry said in an annoyed voice.

"I heard about what happened and it was all my fault." Harry was stunned. "I'm sorry, What?"

"Harry Harry Harry. You flew a car to Hogwarts! I gave you a taste of publicity and that just was so good right? You just couldn't wait to do it again." said Lockhart, showing his pearly white teeths.

"Um, no Professor. You see…" Harry tried to explain but Lockhart cut him off. "Harry Harry Harry. I understand. I was once like you. Fresh to publicity, dying for more. But remember, you shouldn't take flying car to Hogwarts just so you can be noticed. You will have plenty of time and ways to get fame in the future. So small steps Harry. Small steps." Then Lockhart gave him a wink and walked up.

Harry was starting to think that Lockhart maybe even bigger of an idiot than he might have thought. To get Lockhart out of his mind, he quickly went to Herbology class.

Professor Sprout started to talk. "Today we will be learning about Mandrakes. Who can tell me about the properties of Mandrake?"

To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand shot up in the air. "Mandrakes are also known as Mandragora. Its root resembles a small human and they can be used to make a powerful restorative. It is often used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state." said Hermione.

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor. Now while Mandrakes are very useful, they are also very dangerous. Anyone knows why?" asked Professor Sprout.

Again, Hermione's hand shot up, narrowly missing Harry's glasses. "A fully grown Mandrake's cry is fatal to human. Although a young Mandrake's cry is not as strong, it can still knock a person out for few hours." answered Hermione.

"Very good. Another 5 points. Now everyone put on an ear muff. Make sure it covers your ears well!" Then she pulled up the mandrake. The Mandrake looked like a small extremely ugly baby. It started to scream and cry at the top of its lung.

Professor Sprout quickly took a plant pot and buried the mandrake, causing it to stop crying. "Get into groups of 5 and do exactly what I did." Professor Sprout instructed.

The Quartet was joined by curly haired Hufflepuff that Harry saw before but never talked with before. "Hi. I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley." said Justin as he shook their hands.

"I know who you guys are. You're the famous Harry Potter, Hermione Granger always top in everything (Hermione smiled brightly as she shook his hand), Newt Scamander grandson of famous Rolf Scamander (Newt gave him a small grin) and your Ron Weasley from the flying car right?" Ron didn't smile.

"That Lockhart really is something don't you think?" said Justin. "He really is." Harry muttered. "Brave men. You read his book about how he defeated that werewolf? He was cornered but all he did was pull out a wand and zap, he defeated it! Don't know how he did it." Harry, Ron and Newt just vaguely nodded while Hermione eagerly shook her head.

"My name was down for Eton. But this place is so much cooler. My mother was bit disappointed at first but I showed her Lockhart's work and she saw that having a fully trained wizard might be a very useful thing."

After that, they couldn't have anymore conversation because they had to put on their ear muff. After Herbology, they went to Transfiguration class, which was still the hardest class. It was especially hard for Ron because his broken wand did not work properly. When he tried to transfigure a beetle into a button, all it did was make some smoke.

When the class ended they all walked out while Ron was whacking his wand on the desk. "Stupid useless stick." Ron growled. "Why don't you write home for another one?" asked Harry. "Oh, so I can get another Howler? I can imagine what they will say. It's your own fault you wand got snapped so deal with it!" said Ron. "Well Ron, you have to find a substitute quickly because I heard broken wands can be pretty dangerous." said Newt.

They all went down for lunch and Ron was still in bad mood. To make Ron feel better, Harry changed the subject. "What subject do we have next?" asked Harry. "Defence against the dark arts." Hermione replied. "Hermione, why have you put a little heart next to Lockhart's lesson?" asked Ron in disbelief as he saw Hermione's time table. Hermione blushed and hid her time table.

"I wonder if he is competent. I mean impression he gave me so far is just a narcissistic ponce." said Newt. "He is not a narcissistic ponce. Read his books. He is brilliant!" said Hermione. "Well, no matter how bad he is, he can't be worse than Quirrell." said Harry. They all agreed on that one.

They finished their lunch when they heard a clicking noise and saw a flash. They looked up and Harry saw the same mousy haired boy from the sorting. He was holding a camera.

"Hi Harry! I'm Colin. Colin Creevy. I heard everything about you. You survived the you know who's curse right! That is amazing! Do you really have the scar on your forehead? By the way, I think it's amazing here. I'm a muggle and my dad is a milkman. He couldn't believe I was a wizard. So I'm taking lots of photo and sending it to him. I told him about you and he was interested. Can your friend take a photo of me and you. Can you maybe sign it?" Colin said quickly as he looked at Harry with a awe.

"Signed photo? Potter are you handing out signed photos? Hey everyone! Gather around, Potter's giving out signed photos!" It was Malfoy and his stooges. And to Harry's dismay, crowd began to gather.

"No I'm not. Now beat it." Harry said angrily. "You're just jealous." piped up Colin.

Malfoy laughed. "Me? Jealous of him? You think I would want a scar on my head? I don't think getting your head cut open makes you special." Crabbe and Goyle were laughing stupidly.

"Malfoy, what part of leave decent people alone do you not understand?" Newt said in an annoyed voice. "Get lost Malfoy." Ron growled as he tried to reach for his wand.

"Careful Weasley, remember what your mummy said. 'One toe out of the line and I will personally drag you home!'" Malfoy said in shrill voice.

"You know Potter, why don't you give one of your signed photo to Weasley, then they might not have to worry about going hungry for maybe 2 years." Malfoy sneered.

Newt had to hold back Ron as he tried to lunge at Malfoy. Then suddenly they hear a very annoying voice.

"What's this I hear, signed photos?" It was Gilderoy Lockhart. "No it's not what you think." Harry tried to explain.

"Ah! Harry we meet again! Practicing you fame are we?" Lockhart said as pulled Harry to his side. Harry was humiliated and the fact that Malfoy was laughing at him didn't improve the situation either.

"Alright Mr Creevy, take the photo! We will both sign it!" Lockhart said brightly.

Colin snapped a photo and took a picture. Then, a bell signaling the start of class rang.

"Off you go then!" Lockhart said to the crowd. As the crowd began to move, Lockhart turned to Harry. "Harry, I covered back there with Mr Creevy because if he was photographing me as well, your schoolmates won't think you're setting up too much." Lockhart totally ignored Harry's attempt to explain the situation took him down the corridor.

"Word of wisdom Harry. Giving out signed photo isn't a sensible thing to do yet. There will be a day where you will have to carry around a stack of photos for your convenience. But I believe you are not quite ready for that yet."

Lockhart lead Harry to the classroom, and Harry set at the desk and hid himself behind the books so he wouldn't have to stare at Lockhart. "This man." Harry thought. "Is a bigger idiot than I thought."

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Class began to fill in and Harry's friends sat next to him. "Harry you should have looked at your face. You could have fried an egg on it. You better hope Colin doesn't meet Ginny. They might start a Harry Potter fanclub." said Ron.

"Oh shut up." Harry snapped. He didn't want to imagine what Lockhart might say when he hears Harry Potter fanclub.

When the class was full, Lockhart cleared his throat and silence fell. He reached forward and picked up Neville's copy of Traveling with Trolls. He held it up high and gave a wink at portrait of himself that was painting a portrait of himself.

"Me. Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He laughed.

Only very few people actually laughed at that and even most of it sounded forced. "I see you have all bought complete set of my books. I believe we can start with a quiz. Nothing to worry about, just to see how well you have read them." Lockhart said as he handed out the test paper. "You have thirty minutes and start now!"

Harry looked down the paper and read the questions.

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

The questions were mostly like those and it ended with question 54, When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Harry looked incredulous. He looked at Ron and Newt and saw their expression was same as his. Dean and Seamus were sniggering. Only Hermione was busily writing down the answers.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

When 30 minutes was up, Lockhart collected the papers and began to check the answers. "Tsk tsk. Hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully. I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples. Of course not that I would refuse a large bottle of Ogdens Old Firewhisky!"

Harry was shocked. Ron was looking at Lockhart with disbelief in his face while Newt's face remained neutral but he looked uncomfortable. Only Hermione and few girls were staring at Lockhart with adoring expression.

"Ah! But Miss Granger here knows that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potion. Amazing. Also, she got a full mark! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione holded up her trembling hand. "Excellent! Take 10 points to Gryffindor. Now to business." Lockhart said as he pulled out a large covered cage.

"Now beware! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must now ask you to not scream. It might provoke them."

The class leaned forward to get a better look at the cage. Lockhart pulled off the cover. "Behold! Freshly caught Cornish pixies!" he said dramatically.

Seamus burst into laughter. "Cornish Pixies?" he laughed and he raised his hands. "Yes Mr Finnegan?" asked Lockhart.

"Well. They are not really dangerous are they?" Seamus said still sniggering. Lockhart wagged his finger. "Do not be sure! If you do not know how to properly handle them, they are extremely dangerous!" said Lockhart. To Harry's complete shock, Newt nodded.

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around and rattling on the bars.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage. It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air.

People began to scream and some ran out of the class. The pixies began to pick up things and throwing them all over the classroom. Two of them even left Neville hanging on the chandelier.

"Come on now! Round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted. He rolled up his sleeves and pulled out his wand, yelling "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

That did nothing. One of the pixies grabbed Lockhart's wand and threw it out the window. Lockhart saw the Quartet and said "Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

"That complete idiot!" Ron roared. "How are we going to get these pixies into their cage?" "Leave it to me. Oh and guys, help Neville off the chandelier." Newt said. Ron and Harry quickly went on top of the desks and safely brought Neville down. Neville thank them and quickly left the room, not wanting to spend another minute with the Pixies.

Newt reached into his pocket and pulled out some mint humbug Harry often saw at dinner. Newt unwrapped the humbugs and carefully put them on the bottom of the cage. Then he gave a loud whistle. All the pixies turned around and they darted to the cage. When every single on of them was inside, Newt locked the cage lock.

"Newt! How did you do that?" asked Hermione in surprise. Newt shrugged. "Cornish Pixies, like most pixies are fond of sweet things. I just took out few candies and lured them back."

"Newt, you are a genius." said Ron. Newt blushed. "I mean you are probably more capable then that idiot!"

"Ron! He is not an idiot. He just wanted to give us some hand on experience." Hermione defended. "Hand on experience? Hermione are you joking?"

"Come on. You read his books. Look at all the thing he did on the books." said Hermione. "Or he says he's done. Only thing that buffoon taught me was to never release pixies on classrooms."

"Well he did teach another thing." said Newt. Harry and Ron looked at Newt. "He told us if you do not know how to properly handle them, they are extremely dangerous. That's our family belief." said Newt.

When the others looked like they couldn't understand, Newt continued to explain. "Scamander family has been famous for their work with the magical creatures for generations. Our family has wrote books about them, did works on protecting them and many other things. Our family strongly believes that no creature is dangerous if and only if you know how to properly approach them. Same goes for vice versa."

"So that was why you were nodding at what Lockhart said." said Harry. "See Ron? Lockhart actually is taught us something important." said Hermione.

"But I agree with Ron about him being incompetent. That man clearly does not know how to deal with magical creatures. What he did was beyond foolish." said Newt.

Hermione huffed and walked out.

A/N Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling. Please leave a review!


	8. Chapter 7: Mudblood and the murmur

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine alright?

Chapter 7: Mudblood and the murmur

Harry had to avoid 2 people the next day. First, he had made sure Lockhart wasn't in the corridor. He had to avoid Colin Creevy as well but it was harder since he memorized Harry's schedule.

Things weren't going smoothly. He had to say hi to Colin more than 5 times every day, Hedwig was still mad at him about the car journey and Ron's wand was still not working properly to the point a hex it accidentally caused gave a boil to Professor Flitwick.

Because of all this, Harry was quite happy that weekend came. On saturday morning, Harry and his friends were planning on visiting Hagrid for the first time this year. However, Harry was awoken quite early in the morning by Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"What the… Oliver what's going on?" Harry murmured. "Get up. Quidditch practice. Come on get up!" Wood ordered.

Harry looked out and saw that sun was just beginning to rise. "Oliver, it's dawn."

"Exactly, perfect time for undisturbed practice." Wood told him. Wood was so obsessed with Quidditch. "We will be the first team this year to start practice.

Harry started to look for his Quidditch robe. He put on the robe and scribbled a note for Ron and Newt. He went down the staircase and found that Colin was there with his camera.

"Hi Harry!" he said brightly. "Hi Colin." Harry replied as he quickly made it to the portrait door. "Hey Harry look! I developed this photo. I applied some potion on it and it worked the way I wanted it to." Colin said as he showed Harry the moving photo of him and Lockhart.

"Will you sign it?" asked Colin eagerly. "No." Harry replied. "Colin, sorry. But I have to get to Quidditch practice." Harry said in an attempt to ditch Colin. It however had the opposite effect of the desired.

"Quidditch! Oh wait for me! I want to see it!" Colin said as he chased after Harry. "It's really boring." Harry lied but Colin ignored him.

"You are the youngest house player in years right? You must be great! Is that your broom? Is flying fun?" Colin continued to ask endless questions. It continued until they arrived at the Quidditch field.

"I will go and get a good seat!" Colin said as he rushed towards the stands.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was there. Fred and George were dozing off, Alicia was leaning against the wall while Katie and Angelina were yawning. Only one who was actually awake was Oliver.

"Alright, now I want to talk about the new strategy I came up with during summer." and Wood started to explain. He drew various lines and arrows on Quidditch field diagram, not noticing that majority of the team were either dozing or not listening.

"So, any questions?" Wood asked when he finished. "Yeah I got one. Why couldn't you have explained this yesterday, you know when we were awake?" asked George.

Wood didn't look pleased when George asked the question. "Now, listen here, you lot," he said, glowering at them all. "We should have won the Quidditch cup last year. We're easily the best team. But unfortunately, due to circumstance we couldn't." Harry felt guiltily. He had been unconscious in the hospital wing for the final match of the previous year, meaning that Gryffindor had been a player short and had suffered their worst defeat in three hundred years. Wood took a moment to regain control of himself. Their last defeat was clearly still torturing him.

"So that is why we have to train harder than before. Alright? Now let's start!" Wood shouted.

They all began to mount their brooms. Harry looked around and saw Ron, Newt and Hermione were on the stand as well. "Are you done yet?" called out Ron. "No. We haven't even started yet." replied Harry. "Harry be careful on the broom! It's still pretty misty!" called out Newt. "Thanks!" said Harry.

Harry and the team soar to the air and Harry began to soar around the Quidditch stadium with the twin. Fred suddenly stopped. "Hey, what's that clicky sound?" said Fred.

Harry looked towards the direction of the sound. It was Colin sitting on the highest stand, taking numerous photos. "Harry! Overe here! This way!" Colin yelled as he snapped more photos.

"Who is that?" said George. "No idea." lied Harry. Wood flew over. "Who is that! Why is that first year taking photos? He might be the Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training." said Wood.

"He's a Gryffindor." said Harry. "Besides Slytherin don't need a spy." said Fred. "What makes you say that?" asked Wood. "They are here in person." said George.

Several people in green robes with broomsticks were walking into the field. "I don't believe it! I booked the field for the day!" Wood exploded.

Wood quickly went down and so did the rest of the team. "Flint!" Wood yelled at the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.. "What do you think you're doing? I booked the field for the day!"

"Ah. But we have a special permission." said Flint holding up a piece of paper. The paper said 'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker'. "

"New Seeker? Where?" said Wood. And from behind the Slytherin players, pale and pointy faced Draco Malfoy stepped out.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred asked, looking at Malfoy with disgust.

"Funny you mention Draco's father. Let me show you the generous donation from him to the Slytherin team." And all 7 of the players held out the Nimbus 2001.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month,It outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount." said Flint.

Something like Cleansweep? Go sweeps the board with them." said Flint as he looked at Weasley twins broom. None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits.

"Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion." Ron, Newt and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"

"I happen to be the Slytherin team's seeker." Malfoy said smugly. "And I was just showing Gryffindor Quidditch team our new brooms."

"Judging by the new brooms anyone can clearly see how you got into the team." Newt said in a quiet voice. "At least Gryffindor has pride because unlike some people, they are in the team because they have talent." Hermione snapped.

Malfoy turned to Hermione. "No one asked you opinion you dirty mudblood."

Harry instantly knew what he said was extremely bad because it caused an instant uproar. Fred and George tried to jump on Malfoy while the 3 chasers were yelling at Malfoy.

Newt looked beyond shocked. He approached Malfoy and pinned him down the ground.

"Listen here Malfoy." Newt said angrily. "You may act like you are the king of the world just because both your parents happen to be wizards, but that doesn't change the fact that you are nothing. All you can show off for is your blood status which frankly, means nothing. Besides that, you are less of a human than others. Don't you dare use that vulgar word again." Newt looked back and saw Ron glaring at Malfoy.

"Do it Ron. He deserve it." Newt said as he released Malfoy. Ron angrily fired a hex at Malfoy, but it came out of the wrong end, causing Ron to be hit by the hex.

"Ron! Ron! Are you alright?" squealed Hermione. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.

The Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Malfoy got up from the ground and started to laugh.

The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Harry to Hermione, while Newt was pulling Ron up by the arms.

"What happened, Harry? What happened? Is he ill? But you can cure him, can't you?" Colin had run down from his seat to see what the commotion was about. Ron gave a huge heave and more slugs dribbled down his front.

"Oooh," said Colin, fascinated and raising his camera. "Can you hold him still, Harry?" "Get out of the way, Colin!" said Harry angrily. He and Newt supported Ron out of the stadium and across the grounds toward the edge of the forest while Hermione holded Ron's wand.

"Nearly there, Ron," said Hermione as the gamekeeper's cabin came into view. "You'll be alright in a minute. Almost there..."

They were within twenty feet of Hagrid's house when the front door opened, but it wasn't Hagrid who emerged. It was Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Quick, hide" Harry hissed. Newt dragged Ron behind a nearby bush. Hermione followed, somewhat reluctantly.

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart was saying loudly to Hagrid. "If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'm surprised you haven't already got one. I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, good bye!" And he strode away toward the castle.

Harry waited until Lockhart was out of sight, then pulled Ron out of the bush and up to Hagrid's front door. They knocked urgently. The door opened. "Hey I told yeh I'm not interested… Oh hello you four. Come in!"

"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me. Thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again…" grumbled Hagrid.

They brought Ron over the threshold into the one roomed cabin, and made him sit on the large bed. Hagrid didn't seem perturbed by Ron's slug problem, which Harry hastily explained as he lowered Ron into a chair.

"Better out than in," he said cheerfully, plunking a large copper basin in front of him. "Get 'em all up, Ron."

"I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop," said Hermione anxiously, watching Ron bend over the basin. "That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand, I don't think I can do it..."

Hagrid was bustling around making them tea. His boarhound, Fang, was slobbering over Harry. "What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?" Harry asked, scratching Fang's ears.

"Givin' me advice on tamin kelpies," growled Hagrid, moving a half-plucked rooster off his scrubbed table and setting down the teapot. "Doesn't that work by placing a bridle on kelpie's head? Asked Newt.

"Yeah I know. But that idiot kept talking about how he managed to tame a kelpie in France by reciting a poetry. Like that really happened. If anythin he says is true, I will eat my kettle." Hagrid grumbled.

Harry looked surprised by the fact that Hagrid actually said something bad about a Hogwarts professor.

Hermione, however, said in a voice somewhat higher than usual, "I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously hired him because he thought Professor Lockhart was the best man for the job"

"He was the on'y man for the job," said Hagrid. "An' I mean the on'y one. Gettin' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now. So tell me. Why did Ron tried to hex someone in firs place?" asked Hagrid.

"Malfoy called Hermione something that must've been really bad, because everyone went wild." "It was bad," said Ron hoarsely, emerging over the tabletop looking pale and sweaty. "Malfoy called her 'Mudblood,' Hagrid."

Ron dived out of sight again as a fresh wave of slugs made their appearance. Hagrid looked outraged. "He didn'!" he growled at Hermione. "He did," she said. "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course."

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," gasped Ron, coming back up. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle are some wizards like Malfoy's family who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pureblood."

"It's all nonsense really. There is no proof whatsoever that purebloods are superior than muggles. In fact, many muggles are smarter than Purebloods. Pureblood supremacist are just bunch of arrogant ponces." said Newt.

"Yeah. Just look at Hermione. She's the smartest witch in your year!" said Hagrid proudly, which made Hermione blush deeply.

"Blood purity. All just meaningless nonsense." said Newt. "It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out." said Ron.

"Well, I don' blame yeh fer tryin' ter curse him, Ron," said Hagrid loudly over the thuds of more slugs hitting the basin. "Bu' maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble."

Then Hagrid turned to Harry. "Say Harry, I heard about you givin out signed photos. How come I didn get one?" asked Hagrid.

Harry was about to say something to Hagrid but he saw Hagrid laughing. "Only jokin. That's a kind o stuff Lockhart would do not you. Lockhart's been telling me about you needin to control your fame. Jealous I figured." said Hagrid.

"Bet he didn't like that," said Harry. "Don' think he did," said Hagrid, his eyes twinkling.

"Say, would you like to what I've bin growin? Come an' see what I've bin growin'," said Hagrid. They all nodded so Hagrid lead them to the small vegetable patch behind Hagrid's house were a dozen of the largest pumpkins Harry had ever seen. Each was the size of a large boulder.

"Gettin' on well, aren't they?" said Hagrid happily. "Fer the Halloween feast… should be big enough by then." "What've you been feeding them?" said Harry. Hagrid looked over his shoulder to check that they were alone.

"Well, I've bin givin' them... You know... a bit o help." replied Hagrid not quite meeting Harry's eyes. Harry noticed Hagrid's flowery pink umbrella leaning against the back wall of the cabin. Harry had had reason to believe before now that this umbrella was not all it looked. In fact, judging by the fact that last time Hagrid used that umbrella was to give Dudley a pig tail, he had the strong impression that Hagrid's old school wand was concealed inside it.

"An Engorgement Charm, I suppose?" said Hermione, halfway between disapproval and amusement. "Well, you've done a good job on them." "That's what yer little sister said," said Hagrid, nodding at Ron. "Met her jus yesterday." Hagrid looked sideways at Harry, his beard twitching.

"Said she was jus lookin round the grounds, but I reckon she was hopin she might run inter someone else at my house." He winked at Harry. "If yeh ask me, she wouldn say no ter a signed..."

"Oh, shut up," said Harry. Ron snorted with laughter and the ground was sprayed with slugs. "Watch it!" Hagrid roared, pulling Ron away from his precious pumpkins. "Hey Ron?" "What Newt?" "When you are done with belching out slugs, could you give them all to me?"

The trio and Hagrid stared at Newt. "Why do you need slugs?" asked Hermione. "Oh umm…. I'm going to study them?" said Newt as he clutched onto handle of his suitcase. He didn't quite meet their eyes so Harry knew he wasn't telling the truth.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

They said good bye to Hagrid and walked back up to the castle, then they heard a voice rang out, "There you are, Potter, Weasley and Scamander as well." Professor McGonagall was walking toward them, looking stern.

"All three you will do your detentions this evening." "What're we doing, Professor?" said Ron, nervously.

"Weasley, will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch," said Professor McGonagall. "And no magic, Weasley." Ron gulped. Argus Filch, the caretaker, was loathed by every student in the school.

"Scamander, you will be helping Hagrid with the manure field." Newt nodded.

"And you, Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail," said Professor McGonagall. "What? Oh please, can't I do something like what Ron or Newt is doing?"

"Certainly not," said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. "Professor Lockhart requested you particularly. Eight o'clock sharp, both of you." "But Professor, I thought there was a law against cruel and unusual punishment." said Harry. Professor McGongall's eyes narrowed and she walked off.

Harry and Ron slouched into the Great Hall in states of deepest gloom. Newt didn't look happy but didn't seem to be too sad either. Almost as if, he didn't mind the detention he got. Hermione behind them, with a well you did break a school rules expression.

"Filch will have me there all night," said Ron heavily. "No magic! There must be about a hundred cups in that room. I'm no good at Muggle cleaning."

"I'd swap anytime," said Harry hollowly. "I've had loads of practice with the Dursleys. Answering Lockhart's fan mail, that is going to be a nightmare." Ron looked at Newt. "Newt, why aren't you looking so sad? Working in the manure field doesn't exactly sound fun you know."

Newt shrugged. "Let's just say I have dealt with worse kind of stench before." Nobody pursued about what that might be.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Later, when it became eight, the trio went out of the common room and parted their way to their each detention.

Harry walked to Lockhart's office. Lockhart saw him and beamed. "Ah, here's the scalawag!" he said. "Come in, Harry, come in."

Shining brightly on the walls by the light of many candles were countless framed photographs of Lockhart. He had even signed a few of them. Another large pile lay on his desk. "You can address the envelopes!" Lockhart told Harry, as though this was a huge treat.

"This first one's to Gladys Gudgeon, bless her... huge fan of mine…." The time went extremely slowly. Lockhart was occasionally saying things like, "Mmm" and "Right" and "Yeah." Time to time, Lockhart would offer his "wisdom" about fame by saying things like "Fame's a fickle friend, Harry," or "Celebrity is as celebrity does, remember that."

Time went on and Harry moved his aching hand over what felt like the thousandth envelope. Oh please it better be nearly time to leave, Harry thought miserably, please let it be nearly time…

And then he heard something. Something that wasn't Lockhart's endless chatter or the sound of candle dripping. It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom.

"Come… come to me… Let me rip you.. .Let me tear you.. .Let me kill you…"

Harry jumped up. "What?" "I know!" said Lockhart. "Six solid months at the top of the best-seller list! Broke all records!"

"No not that. The voice? Didn't you hear?" asked Harry. Lockhart just looked at Harry with astonishment. "What are you talking about, Harry? Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy? Great Scott, look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! Oh well, time flies when you're enjoying yourself right?" said Lockhart with a chuckle.

Harry didn't answer. Harry was focusing to hear that voice again but he couldn't hear that voice again. All he could hear was Lockhart blabbering about how he shouldn't expect all detention to be like this.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Harry left the classroom feeling confused. Harry walked to the Gryffindor tower, thinking what the voice might have been. It was so late that the Gryffindor common room was almost empty. Harry went straight up to the dormitory. Ron wasn't back yet but Newt was.

"Hey Harry. Had fun with Lockhart?" Newt asked with a smirk. Harry glared at Newt. "Right sorry, why did I even bother." "How was your detention?" asked Harry. Newt shrugged. "Hard and stenchy. But as I said, I had worse."

About hour later, Ron arrived looking exhausted. "I don't think I will be able to move my arm for weeks." he groaned, sinking on his bed. "Fourteen times he made me buff up that Quidditch cup before he was satisfied. Don't even get me started on what he made me do on special service award cups. How was with Lockhart?"

Keeping his voice low so as not to wake Neville, Dean, and Seamus, Harry told Ron and Newt exactly what he had heard.

"And Lockhart said he couldn't hear it?" said Ron. Harry could see him frowning in the moonlight. "D'you think he was lying? But I don't get it. Even someone invisible would've had to open the door." "Are you absolutely positive you weren't dreaming it?" asked Newt. Harry nodded and Newt looked thoughtful.

"Hearing voices…. That's not good. Something fishy. Maybe someone left a prank item that makes you hear things others can't. It just happen to have worked during your detention." said Newt.

"Maybe. I don't know but some part of me is telling this might not be just a prank." said Harry.

A/N Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling. Please leave a review!


	9. Chapter 8: Ghosts and the cat

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine alright?

Chapter 8: Ghosts and the cat

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepperup potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward. Ginny, who had been looking pale, was bullied into taking some by Percy.

Rain also began to drop heavily but that didn't stop Oliver Wood's vigorous training. The fact that Slytherin team's Nimbus 2001 looked practically impossible to defeat did not improve his mood. Harry came back from the training, completely soaked and quite muddy. As Harry came to the deserted corridor he came across somebody who looked just as preoccupied as he was. Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor Tower, was staring morosely out of a window, muttering under his breath, " don't fulfill their requirements… half an inch, if that…"

"Hello, Nick," said Harry. "Oh Hello to you to." said Nearly Headless Nick who was was pale as smoke, and Harry could see right through him to the dark sky and torrential rain outside.

"You look troubled, young Potter," said Nick, folding a transparent letter as he spoke and tucking it inside his doublet. "So do you," said Harry.

"Ah," Nearly Headless Nick waved an elegant hand, "a matter of no importance… It's not as though I really wanted to join… Thought I'd apply, but apparently I don't fulfill requirements." Nick finished with a touch of anger in his voice.

"But don't you think that getting hit 45 times in the neck with a blunt axe if good enough to join the hung?" he asked suddenly, pulling the letter back out of his pocket,

"Oh… I mean of course/" said Harry, who was obviously supposed to agree. "I mean, nobody wishes more than I do that it had all been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly, I mean, it would have saved me a great deal of pain and ridicule. But do they say?" Nick said angrily and started to read the letter.

"'We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have parted company with their bodies. You will appreciate that it would be impossible otherwise for members to participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head-Juggling and Head Polo. It is with the greatest regret, therefore, that I must inform you that you do not fulfill our requirements. With very best wishes, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore.'"

Nick angrily stuffed his letter in his pocket. "I mean, half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on, Harry! I'm practically beheaded, but oh no, it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated Podmore."? Nick said angrily.

Nick took some deep breath and looked at Harry with much calmer demeanor. "So, young Potter, what's troubling you? Anyway I can help?" asked Nick. "No. Unless you have 7 Nimbus 2001 hidden under your…" Harry couldn't finish the sentence because he heard a scream.

It was Filch. "Filth! Mess all over the place! I got you Potter! I'm not letting you go easy on this! Come with me!" Filch yelled. Harry waved good bye to Nick and followed Filch, leaving muddy footprints on the way.

Harry never have been to Filch's office. It was a dark and gloomy room. Harry could see dusty chains and handcuffs on the wall. Behind Filch's desk there were several large wooden filing cabinets. On the cabinets, he could see labels of many students. Fred and George even had a drawer for themselves. But Harry saw that the biggest drawer had initial of 4 people: JP, SB, RL and PP.

Harry was observing the cabinets when Filch began to say something. Filch set down on his desk and started to look for parchments.

"Dung," he muttered furiously, "great sizzling dragon bogies, frog brains, rat intestines... I've had enough of it. Where is that form…." Then Filch pulled out a form and began to write. "Name… Harry Potter. Crime…" "Crime? Since when was dripping bit of mud a crime?" exclaimed Harry.

"That's bit of mud to you but hour for scrubbing for me!" shouted Filch. He went back on writing. "Crime. Polluting the castle. Sentence…" Filch muttered. But then a loud bang was heard outside.

"Come on Filchy Filchy! Play with old Peevesie!" cackled Peeves. "PEEVES!" screamed Filch. "I'm going to get you! When I'm finished you you will be wishing you never set your foot here!" FIlch rushed out of the office.

Harry wasn't sure if he should get out of the office or not. So Harry decided to wait for Filch, then he started to look around the office. Then in drawer of Filch's desk Harry found a glossy purple envelope with silver writings. Harry pulled it out and began to read.

Kwikspell

A Correspondence Course in Beginners' Magic.

Feeling curious, Harry pulled out the parchment inside and began to read.

Feel out of step in the world of modern magic? Find yourself making excuses not to perform simple spells? Ever been taunted for your woeful wandwork?

There is an answer!

Kwikspell is an all-new, fail-safe, quick-result, easy-learn course. Hundreds of witches and wizards have benefited from the Kwikspell method!

Madam Z. Nettles of Topsham writes:

"I had no memory for incantations and my potions were a family joke! Now, after a Kwikspell course, I am the center of attention at parties and friends beg for the recipe of my Scintillation Solution!"

Warlock D. J. Prod of Didsbury says:

"My wife used to sneer at my feeble charms, but one month into your fabulous Kwikspell course and I succeeded in turning her into a yak! Thank you, Kwikspell!"

Fascinated, Harry thumbed through the rest of the envelope's contents. Why on earth did Filch want a Kwikspell course? Did this mean he wasn't a proper wizard?

Then, Harry heard Filch's footstep. Harry quickly stuffed the parchment inside the envelope. But he didn't have time to put the envelope inside the drawer. So Harry just dropped it. Filch looked triumphant when he came back.

"That vanishing cabinet was extremely valuable!" he said as he petted Mrs. Norris. "We'll have Peeves out this time, my sweet." Then Filch looked at Harry and saw the envelope lying on the floor.

Filch turned brick red. Filch rushed up and picked up the envelope from the ground. "Did you? Have you?" Filch sputtered. "No." Harry quickly replied.

"This isn't mine! This is for…. A friend of mine!" Filch growled. Harry looked at Filch in shock. He had never seen Filch more angry then this before.

"You know what? Go. Get out. I have to sort out Peeves." Filch said as he pushed out of the office. When Harry was out, he slammed the door.

"Harry! Did it work?" Nick said as he glided out of the wall. "I convinced Peeves to crash Filch's office. Thought it might be enough to distract Filch."

"It was." Harry said with a grin. "Thank you Nick." "Oh it's nothing." said Nick.

They began to walk through the corridor. Harry saw that Nick was still holding the rejection letter. "I wish there was something I can do to make you feel better about the rejection." said Harry.

Nearly Headless Nick stopped in his tracks and Harry walked right through him. He wished he hadn't because it was like stepping through an icy shower.

"But there is something you could do for me," said Nick excitedly. "Harry, would I be asking too much…. but no, you wouldn't want to come…." "What is it?" said Harry.

"Well, this Halloween will be my five hundredth deathday," said Nearly Headless Nick, drawing himself up and looking dignified. "Oh," said Harry, not sure whether he should be happy or sad for him."Right."

"I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons. Friends will be coming from all over the country. It would be such an honour if you would attend. Of course your friends Mr Weasley, Mr Scamander and Miss Granger would be welcomed. But of course, you'd rather go to the school feast?" He said bit sadly.

"No," said Harry quickly, "I'll come." "You will? That's great! Harry Potter, at my deathday party! Do you think you could possibly mention to Sir Patrick how very frightening and impressive you find me?" asked Nick eagerly. "Um… Ok" said Harry. Nearly Headless Nick beamed at him.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

"A death day party?" said Hermione. I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those. It'll be fascinating!" "Ghosts only invite people to their death day party if huge respect for that person. Nick really must like you." said Newt.

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" said Ron, who was halfway through his Potions homework and grumpy. "Shouldn't they be sad?" Newt nodded. "Ghosts are happy in their death day. It's like celebrating birthday."

It was still pouring outside, but inside all looked bright and cheerful. The firelight glowed over the countless squashy armchairs where people sat reading, talking, doing homework or, in the case of Fred and George Weasley, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster firework to a salamander.

Fred had "rescued" the brilliant orange, fire-dwelling lizard from a Care of Magical Creatures class and it was now smoldering gently on a table surrounded by a knot of curious people.

Harry was about to tell Ron, Newt and Hermione about Filch and the Kwikspell course when the salamander suddenly whizzed into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly round the room.

Newt angrily took the salamander away from the Twin and berated them for abusing the poor animal. Then Newt went up to the dormitory, telling them he was going to find a new home for the salamander. Newt was always fiercely protective of animals.

When Halloween came Harry and his friends slowly made their way to the death day party. Harry was half curious about what the party would be like and half wondering if he should have went to the Halloween feast.

The passageway leading to Nearly Headless Nick's party had been lined with candles, though the effect was far from cheerful. The candles were all burning blue flame, casting a dim, ghostly light even over their own living faces. The temperature dropped with every step they took. As Harry shivered and drew his robes tightly around him, he heard what sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard. "Is that supposed to be music?" Ron whispered.

They turned a corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes. "My dear friends," he said. "Welcome, welcome. So pleased you could come." He swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside.

It was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of ghosts mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws.

They started to look around. They saw various ghosts. They saw the Fat Friar of Hufflepuff who was talking cheerfully to another ghost, the Grey lady of Ravenclaw was in a corner of the dungeon saying nothing and the Bloody Baron of Slytherin was same, only he was in the opposite corner of the Grey Lady.

Then Hermione stopped. "Oh, no. Guys turn back." she whispered. "Why?" asked Ron. "There's Moaning Myrtle." "Who?" asked Harry. "Moaning Myrtle. She haunts one of the girl's bathroom on the first floor that's been out of order all year because she always wails and floods the place."

They all changed their directions and they saw table of foods in the direction they changed. The foods could all the described in one word: revolting. There were several rotten fish were laid on silver platters, cakes burned charcoal black, maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mold and, in the center, an enormous gray cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing forming the words,

SIR NICHOLAS DE MIMSY PORPINGTON

DIED 31ST OCTOBER, 1492

"I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavour," said Hermione knowledgeably, pinching her nose and leaning closer to look at the putrid haggis. "Can we move? I feel sick," said Ron. "Hermione don't pinch your nose. It's considered rude." chided Newt.

They had barely turned around, however, when Peevees swooped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in midair before them. "Hello, Peeves," said Harry cautiously. Unlike the ghosts around them, Peeves the Poltergeist was wearing extremely bright clothings.

"Nibbles?" he said sweetly, offering them a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus. "No thanks," said Hermione. "Heard you talking about poor Myrtle," said Peeves grinning widely. "Maybe Myrtle might want to hear about what you said?".

"Oh, no, Peeves, don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset," Hermione whispered frantically. "I didn't mean it, I don't mind her. I don't err... hello, Myrtle." The squat ghost of a girl had glided over. She had the glummest face Harry had ever seen, half-hidden behind lank hair and thick, pearly spectacles.

"How are you, Myrtle?" said Hermione in a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilet."

Myrtle sniffed. "Miss Granger was just talking about you…" said Peeves slyly in Myrtle's ear. "Just saying…."

"Just saying, saying how nice you look tonight," said Hermione interrupted. Myrtle eyed Hermione suspiciously. "You're making fun of me," she said, silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes.

"No! Honestly, didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" said Hermione, nudging Harry, Newt and Ron painfully in the ribs. "Oh yeah. She did." said Ron. "Of course she did!" said Harry. "Um... yeah and nice glasses?" offered Newt.

Myrtle wasn't convinced. "You're lying to me." whimpered Myrtle. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Don't you think I know what people call me behind me? Fat, ugly, stupid, moping…." Myrtle went on. "Don't forget pimply." Peeves cackled.

Myrtle let out a huge sob and fled the dungeon, with Peeves trailing behind her. "Oh dear." Hermione groaned. "She's very pessimistic." muttered Harry.

Then, Nick floated next to them. "Enjoying yourselves?" "Um… Yes. Of course." they replied. "Well, the best part is going to come! The death day speech is about to start!"

Nick floated to the podium and began his speech. "My late lamented lords, ladies, and gentlemen, it is my great sorrow…." Nick started. But he was interrupted by ghost of Headless hunt playing head hockey with their decapitated head.

Soon everybody began to watch the game, much to Nick's displeasure. "I can't stand this anymore." said Ron. "Alright, let's go." said Harry. Then the four slipped out of the dungeon and walked up to the corridor.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

"That was…. Interesting." said Newt. "Interesting? Try weird!" exclaimed Ron. They began to walk towards the entrance hall. That was when Harry stopped. "Rip… tear…. Kill…." It was the same voice from the detention.

He stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all his might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway. "Harry, what're you?" "It's that voice again. Shut up a minute." "so hungry… for so long…"

"Can't you hear this?" said Harry urgently, and Ron, Newt and Hermione froze, watching him. "kill… time to kill…"

The voice was growing fainter. Harry was sure it was moving upward. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped him as he stared at the dark ceiling. How could it be moving upward? Was it some sort of ghost?

"This way," he shouted, and he began to run up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. Harry sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, Ron, Newt and Hermione clattering behind him.

"Harry, what're we..." "Be quiet!" Harry strained his ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, he heard the voice. " I smell blood… I SMELL BLOOD!"

His gasped. "It's going to kill someone!" he shouted, and ignoring his friend's bewildered faces, he ran up the next flight of steps three at a time, trying to listen over his own pounding footsteps.

Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Ron and Hermione panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.

"Harry, what was that all about?" said Ron, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything." "Harry are you alright?" Newt asked in a concerned voice. But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor. "Look!"

Something was written on the wall ahead. THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

"Hey what's that furry thing hanging there?" aid Ron. As they edged nearer, Harry almost slipped because there was a large puddle of water on the floor. His friends managed to stop him from slipping. They got closer to the message, they all saw what the furry thing was.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring. For a few seconds, they didn't move.

Then Ron said, "Let's get out of here." "Shouldn't we try and help?" Harry began awkwardly. "Petrification is normally caused by a very strong curse. There is nothing we can do." said Newt. "Trust me," said Ron. "We don't want to be found here."

But it was too late. A rumble coming from edge of the corridors told them that the feast had just ended. People began to come. The chatter died when people saw the hanging cat.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight. Then someone shouted through the quiet."Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" It was Draco Malfoy who pushed to the front of the crowd grinning widely as he watched the message.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

A/N Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling. Please leave a review!


	10. Chapter 9: The writing on the wall

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine alright?

Chapter 9: The writing on the wall

"What's going on?" Filch barked as he rushed to through the crowd. Then when he saw his cat, he screamed in horror. "My cat! What happened to her!"

Then he turned and saw Harry. "You! You killed my cat! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to…"

"Argus!" said a voice behind Filch. It was Dumbledore, followed by numerous teachers. Dumbledore swept past Harry and brought down Mrs Norris.

"Come with me Argus. You to Mr Potter, Mr Scamander, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger." said Dumbledore. Lockhart stepped forward eagerly. "My office is nearest, Headmaster. We can go in there." "Thank you Gilderoy." said Dumbledore.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape.

They entered Lockhart's office and Dumbledore put Mrs Norris on the desk. The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking.

Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape was behind them, looking as if he is trying his best not to smile. Lockhart, however was swooping around, commenting on the situation by linking it to one of his adventures.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her. I saw it many times in Brazil. So unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter curse that would have saved her." Lockhart's comments were interrupted by Filch's loud sobs.

Filch was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris. As much as he hated Filch, Harry did feel sorry for the man, though not as nearly as he was for himself. Harry was praying that If Dumbledore didn't believed Filch. He was sure if Dumbledore listened to Filch, he would be expelled.

Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand, but nothing happened. She was still frozen stiff as a board.

Then Dumbledore stood up and turned to Filch. "He's not dead Argus." "Not… Not dead? Then what…" Filch stuttered. "She is merely petrified. Though I don't know how…" said Dumbledore.

"Ask him!" Filch shrieked as he pointed at Harry. "Argus, don't be ridiculous. No 2nd year could do this. It would take an extremely strong dark art." Dumbledore said sternly.

"He did it!" Filch screamed. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He…. he knows I'm a squib!"

"What?! I didn't do it! Also, I don't even know what Squib is!" Harry protested. "Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!"

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape. Harry felt like he had butterfly in stomach now. Whatever Snape had to say was probably not going to be good for him.

"Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said. Harry looked up in surprise. Snape is actually defending them? "But there are few things that Potter and his friends can answer. For example, why were they in the upstairs corridor at all? Also, why weren't they at the Halloween feast?"

They all explained about the death day party. "There were hundreds of ghosts there. Ask anyone of them and they will prove we were there."

"But why not join the feast afterwards?" said Snape. "Why go up to that corridor?"

The trio looked at Harry. "Because, because…" Harry said, his heart thumping very fast. He was sure the teachers will think he is insane if he told them he was following an invisible voice only he could hear.

"Because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," he said. "Without any supper?" said Snape with a triumphant. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties." "We weren't hungry," said Ron loudly, as his stomach gave a huge rumble, which made Newt groan.

Snape's nasty smile widened. "I believe Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful. It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest." said Snape with a grin.

"Really Severus." Professor McGonagall said angrily. "I have trouble believing what Potter being in the Quidditch team has anything to do with this. It is not as if Potter hit the cat with the broomstick. Not to mention that there is no evidence Potter did anything wrong."

"She's right Severus. Everyone is innocent until proven guilty." said Dumbledore. Snape looked angry but Filch looked even more angry. "My cat has been petrified! I demand punishments!" Filch yelled.

"We'll be able to find a cure. Pomona has managed to procure some Mandrakes. When they are fully grown, we will make a potion that will revive Mrs Norris." said Dumbledore patiently.

"I will make it! It will be more then easy for I have made this numerous times before." said Lockhart cheerfully. "Gilderoy, I was under the impression I was the potion master at school." Snape said coldly. There was a very awkward pause. "You may go," Dumbledore said to Harry, Ron, Newt and Hermione.

They all went as quickly as they could without actually running, except Newt. Newt was still in the classroom. "Headmaster, could I talk to you in private?" asked Newt. Dumbledore nodded.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Dumbledore led Newt to a lone classroom. Newt began. "Sir, I would just like to say, this has nothing to do with my critte…" Newt didn't finish the sentence because Dumbledore held his hand up. "Mr Scamander, I don't believe you caused this." Newt looked surprised. "You… you do?" asked Newt.

"Of course. I hardly believe you have a creature capable of such damage. Also, judging by your family's history with magical creatures and who you are, I don't believe you are a type of person to let a magical creature of your own hurt someone." said Dumbledore gently.

"Thank you Headmaster. That's all I wanted to say. Well then, good night Headmaster." said Newt as he began to walk to the door. Then he stopped. "Sir, do you have any idea, what might have caused the petrification?" asked Newt.

Dumbledore took a deep sigh and nodded. "I'm afraid not Mr Scamander. I have some theory but none can be certain." said Dumbledore.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped at an empty corridor. Then Harry looked around and saw that Newt was not with them. "Hey! Where's Newt?" "I think he was still at the classroom." said Hermione. "Should we go get him?" asked Ron.

"No need." said Newt as he arrived at the corridor. "Newt! What were you doing in that classroom?" asked Hermione. "I had to ask something to Professor Dumbledore." Newt replied. "About what?" asked Ron. "Just… you know. If he knows what attacked the cat. He said he doesn't know anything yet." said Newt.

Harry looked around to see if the corridor was really empty. Then he turned to his friends. "Do you think I should have told them about the voice I heard?" asked Harry. "No. Hearing voices is never a good thing." said Ron.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You guys do believe me right?" "Of course we do!" they all said. "But.. you know.. It's bit weird that you are the only one hearing the voice." said Ron. "Maybe someone was mentally telling Harry?" offered Newt. "But then why? Why would someone do that?" asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged. "Beats me. Also another thing. Remember that writing on the wall? It said something about the chamber being opened. What does that mean?" "I think I hear about it before. I think my brother Bill told me about it once. But I can't remember what it was about." said Ron.

"Also, what's a squib?" asked Harry. Ron sniggered while Newt didn't. "I didn't know but Filch was a squib! No wonder he's looking at Kwiki spell letter!" "Ron, being a squib isn't funny. It's actually pretty sad." Newt said sternly.

"Guys? Can you please tell us what squib is?" asked Hermione in an annoyed voice. "A squib is a non magical person born in magical family." said Ron. "It's pretty sad. You know about the wonders of the magic but you can only watch your family and friends do it. No wonder Filch is always miserable." said Newt.

A clock chimed somewhere. "Midnight," said Harry. "We'd better get to bed before Snape comes along and tries to frame us for something else."

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

For a few days, all the school could talk about was the attack on Mrs Norris. Although it wasn't a surprise she was attacked, since everyone at the school hated the cat, but it was the fact that she was petrified that made people wonder most. People began to come up with various theories about that, some that actually made sense to some that was just ridiculous.

Filch was seen pacing around the corridor Mrs Norris was attacked while trying to scrub off the message on the wall with "Mrs. Skower's All Purpose Magical Mess Remover". But he couldn't get rid of it. The word just seem to gleam brighter every time he scrubbed.

Harry didn't think it was possible but Filch was in a more horrible mood than he normally was. He would jump up on students who were passing by and tried to give them detention for reasons like looking happy or breathing loudly.

Ginny had taken the incident very badly. According to Ron, she was a great cat lover. "But you hadn't really got to know Mrs. Norris," Ron told her bracingly. "Honestly, we're much better off without her."

That did not improve Ginny's mood. Ginny looked like she was on verge of tears. "I bet they will catch whoever did this. They are going to be expelled for sure. Though I hope the guy who did this petrifies Filch before he gets expelled." Ron assured her, but Ginny turned pale.

The attack had also had an effect on Hermione. It was quite usual for Hermione to spend a lot of time reading, but she was now doing almost nothing else. They couldn't get any response to what she was up to either.

Newt was shaken up by the attack as well. He held on to his beloved suitcase tighter than usual. He would get rather defensive when anyone tried to touch his suitcase. Last time, Harry saw Newt tying his suitcase with a rope and trying to fix the lock on the suitcase.

Harry and Ron found out what Hermione was searching for the following Wednesday. Harry had been held back in Potions, where Snape had made him stay behind to scrape tubeworms off the desks.

After a hurried lunch, he went upstairs to meet Ron and Newt in the library, and saw Justin Finch Fletchley coming towards him. Harry had just opened his mouth to say hello when Justin caught sight of him, turned abruptly and sped off in the opposite direction. "Um… bye?" said Harry in a confused voice.

Ron and Newt were in the library, working on their homework. "Hey guys. How is homework going?" asked Harry. "Bad. I'm still few inches short on the history essay." Ron grumbled. "I'm nearly done. I just need to finish few sentence. Of course, you should have seen Hermione's. Her's is more than feet long then required." Newt said with a chuckle.

"Speaking of Hermione, where is she?" asked Harry. "Looking for another book. I think she set a personal goal of reading the entire library before break." said Ron.

Harry then told the two about Justin running away from him. "Why do you care? He's a bit of an idiot. Him praising Lockhart and stuff." said Ron. "He's not an idiot. Though, I agree with Ron about him praising Lockhart is stupid." said Newt.

Then Hermione emerged from the bookshelves, looking annoyed. "All the copies of Hogwarts: A history has been taken out! And there is a two week waiting list!" Hermione complained.

"I thought you had your own copy of that book?" asked Newt. "I do, but I had to leave it at home. I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books." said Hermione.

"Did you seriously gave up your favorite book so you can fit another one of that rubbish?" Ron asked in disbelief. Hermione glared at Ron. "It's not rubbish, it's brilliant! If you have actually taken a time to read those, you will appreciate it like me!" Hermione said angrily. "Like I will actually waste my time to read that trash." Ron grumbled.

Before the conversation got out of hand, Harry quickly changed the subject. "So, why do you want that book anyway?" asked Harry. "Same reason as everyone. To find out about the legend of Chamber of the Secrets." replied Hermione. "The what?" asked Harry. "Chamber of the Secrets. I think I saw it once but I can't remember what it was about."

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

It was soon time for History of Magic, or cure for Insomnia as Harry liked to call. It was taught by Professor Binns the ghost professor, who had a slow low voice. He started the class and began to read his notes very slowly, causing most of the class to fall asleep.

About halfway through the class, Hermione put up her hand. Professor Binns stopped from the dull lecture about Goblin rebellion and looked up.

"Yes. Miss…" "Granger sir. I was wondering if you can tell us about the Chamber of the Secrets." asked Hermione in a clear voice.

That caught attention of everyone. Parvati and Lavender stopped whispering and looked up, Seamus stopped playing with his quil and Neville's elbow slipped off from the desk.

"What I teach is History of Magic Miss Granger." said Professor Binns in dry wheezy voice. "I deal with facts not legends. Now as I was saying, in 1748, Urg the Unclean…"

"Hermione held up her hand again. "Yes Miss Grains?" Professor Binns asked. "Pleas sir, but aren't myth and legends based on facts?" she asked. Harry had to give, Hermione doesn't just have book smarts but also has some very useful quick wits.

Professor Binns blinked and thought for a moment. "I suppose, you are right Miss Grant. However, the legend you ask about is such a ludicrous tale."

Everyone in the class was hanging on to every word he was saying. Professor Binns looked surprised that so much people showed interest.

"Very well then. Let's see… As you know, Hogwarts was founded thousands of years ago by four of the most brilliant wizards at that time. Those four were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle far from the eyes of muggles, for magic was feared by many and wizards and witches suffered persecution." He stopped and looked around. Everyone was still interested.

"For few years, the founders had worked together in harmony. Then everything changed when Slytherin sprang up a disagreement. He did not want any muggle student at school and wished that the school was only open to those from wizarding family. However, other founders disagreed, with Gryffindor most openly disagreeing. This went from simple disagreement to a serious fight, causing Slytherin to leave the school in the end."

Professor Binns stopped again and saw that everyone was still paying attention. So he continued. "Though there is no evidence, legend says that Slytherin has built a secret chamber in the castle without any of the founders knowing. According to the legend, Slytherin built the chamber so that only his heir could open the chamber and unleash the horror within the chamber on to school to attack all those he viewed unworthy to study magic." Professor Binns ended.

The class leaned forward as if they were expecting more. Professor Binns looked annoyed. "Any way, the entire thing is utter nonsense. As I said, there is no evidence to support this. It does not exist."

Hermione raised her hand again. "Sir, what do you mean by the horror within the chamber?" "It's believed to be a monster only Slytherin could control." said Professor Binns in dry voice. "But I am telling you, it is NOT real. Chamber doesn't exist and neither does the monster."

"Sir, if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?" asked Seamus.

"Nonsense O'Brien. If such chamber really did exist, it should have been found by one of the headmaster or headmistress throughout the long years. Especially someone like Dumbledore should have found it." said Professor Binns in aggravated tone.

"Sir, the monster in the chamber, could it be something that could live for more than thousand years? I mean if it is still alive…." began Newt but Professor Binns cut him off.

"Mr Slamder. There is no monster, since the chamber doesn't exist in the first place!" Professor Binns snapped.

"But sir, if the chamber is accessible by only Slytherin's heir, Dumbledore wouldn't be able to…." said Parvati.

"That will do! I teach History of Magic. Chamber does not exist! End of story. Why I even told you that story I wonder. Now we will get back to history, one that is based on real solid facts!" Professor Binns said sharply. Soon, the class returned to the usuals stupor.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

"Wow, so Slytherin started all the Pure blood stuff." said Newt as he walked out of the class. "Are you really that surprised? Think about how Slytherins act. I wouldn't be in that house even if I was paid." Hermione nodded.

Harry felt like his stomach sank. He never told his friends that sorting hat considered putting him in Slytherin. He could still remember the sorting hat saying 'Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. It's all here in your head'. Harry then asked not to be put on Slytherin. Could he have become Slytherin if he didn't ask?

As they were walking along the corridor, Colin went past them. "Hiya Harry!" "Hi Colin." said Harry. "Hey Harry, a boy in my class has been saying…" But Colin couldn't finish it because tide of people began to come towards the Great Hall. So Colin had to go.

"What do you think he was going to say about boy in his class?" wondered Harry. "Something like I'm the heir of Slytherin." said Harry dully. "People here will believe anything" said Ron with disgust. "I mean think about it. You're in Gryffindor. How can heir of Slytherin be in Gryffindor?" said Newt.

They began climb the staircase and found themselves in the very corridor Mrs Norris was attacked. The writing on the wall "Do you think there really is a chamber?" asked Ron. "I don't know. Dumbledore could not cure Mrs Norris after she was attacked. Something tells me it's not a human." said Hermione. "What could petrify people and disappear without trace?" wondered Newt.

"No there is a trace." said Harry. Harry was on all fours and pointing at the part Mrs Norris was hanging. "Look, scorch marks." said Harry.

"Come and look at this! This is weird." said Hermione. Hermione was pointing at the topmost pane, where around twenty spiders were scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack in the glass. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside.

"Huh. That's weird. That is definitely not a normal arachnicide behavior." said Newt. "Ron, have you ever seen spiders act like this? Ron?" Harry turned to Ron. Ron was standing well back, and seemed to be doing his best not to run.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry. "I don't like spiders." said Ron in trembling voice. "I never knew that," said Hermione, looking at Ron in surprise. "You've used spiders in potions loads of times."

"I don't mind them dead," said Ron, who was carefully looking away from the window. "I just don't like the way they move." Hermione giggled.

"Hey it's not funny! When I was three, Fred turned my teddy bear into a dirty great spider because I broke his toy broomstick. From that moment, I hated spiders." said Ron.

"Ron, spiders aren't that bad. I mean spiders are very useful creatures." said Newt. "Yeah but not even you would like spiders if your teddy bear suddenly sprouts too many legs." said Ron as he shuddered. Hermione was obviously still trying not to laugh.

Feeling he should change the subject, Harry said, "Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up."

"It was about here," said Ron, recovering himself to walk a few paces past Filch's chair and pointing. "Level with this door." He reached for the brass doorknob but suddenly withdrew his hand.

"What's the matter?" said Harry. "Can't go in there," said Ron gruffly, "that's a girl's toilet." "Oh, Ron, there won't be anyone in there," said Hermione, standing up and coming over. "That's Moaning Myrtle's place. Come on, let's have a look."

"I don't know Hermione. What would people say when they see us like this? Heir of Slytherin hanging out with two boys whose favorite hobby is going into girl's bathroom. I don't think I will be able to handle such rumor." said Newt.

"Don't be ridiculous. Now in!" said Hermione as he pushed the boys into the bathroom. The bathroom was extremely gloomy and depressing. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by stubs of a few candles burning low in their holder, the doors on the bathroom were all either broken or dangling on the hinges.

Hermione put her fingers to her lips and set off towards the end cubicle. When she reached it she said, "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?" Harry and Ron went to look. Moaning Myrtle was floating on the cistern of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin.

"This is a girl's bathroom. They are not girls." said Myrtle as she pointed at the boys. "Really? I didn't know that." said Harry sarcastically.

Hermione nudged Harry with her elbow. "We came here to talk to you." said Hermione. Myrtle narrowed her eyes. "Talk to me? Why would you want to talk to me?" she demanded. "Um…. why not?" offered Hermione.

"Are you going to mock me again?" Myrtle asked as her eyes began to fill with tears. "It's always the same! Hi, Myrtle. Why are so ugly? Hi Myrtle. Why are you so fat? What are you trying to ask?" Myrtle howled.

"No. No. We are not here to talk about you. Remember the day the cat was attacked." asked Harry. Myrtle stopped wailing and nodded. "Did you see anyone here that night?" asked Harry. "No. I wasn't paying attention. Peeves upset me so much I came in here that night and tried to kill myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm…. I'm…" "Already dead?" said Ron.

Newt sharply nudged Ron with his elbow but it was too late. Myrtle began to scream and cry. It was getting so noisy, they all ran out.

"RON!" yelled a voice from behind. It was Percy. "Ron, what are you doing? That's a girl's bathroom!" yelled Percy.

"Just having a look around," Ron shrugged. "Might find clues…" Percy swelled in a manner that reminded Harry forcefully of Mrs. Weasley.

"Get away from there!" he snarled. "Why shouldn't we be here?" said Ron hotly, stopping short and glaring at Percy. "Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!"

"That's what I told Ginny," said Percy fiercely, "but she still seems to think you're going to be expelled; I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out. Now I don't care what you were doing…."

"Oh puh lease. Since when did you care about Ginny that much? You're just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy!" said Ron angrily.

"5 points from Gryffindor. And don't let me find you playing detective again or I'll owl mom!" said Percy and he stormed away.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Harry, Ron, Newt and Hermione chose seats as far as possible from Percy in the common room that night.

Ron was in a very bad temper and kept blotting his Charms homework. When he reached absently for his wand to remove smudges, it ignited the parchment.

Fuming almost as much as his homework, Ron slammed his book shut. To Harry's surprise, Hermione followed suit.

"Who can it be, though?" she said in a quiet voice, as though continuing a conversation they had just been having. "Who'd want all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"

"Let's think," said Ron in mock puzzlement. "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?" "Who's favorite word is the derogatory term for muggles?" said Newt as he followed along.

"Are you talking about Malfoy?" said Harry. "Of course I am!" said Ron. "You heard what he said 'You'll be next, Mudbloods!'"

"Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin?" said Hermione skeptically. "Look at his family," said Harry, closing his books, too. "The whole lot of them has been in Slytherin, he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."

"Malfoy is heir of Slytherin. Hmm…. but how do we confirm it? We can't just go tell a teacher without evidence." said Newt. "So we just have to prove it. But how?" asked Harry.

"There might be a way," said Hermione slowly, dropping her voic."Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect."

"Could you just tell us what your plan is?" asked Ron impatiently. "All right," said Hermione coldly. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us."

"But how? Malfoy would never just answer our question." said Harry. "Of course he won't. That's why we need some Polyjuice Potion." said Hermione.

Newt gasped but other two who clearly had no idea what is was didn't. "Hermione, are you serious? I heard that potion is extremely hard to make, not to mention dangerous!" said Newt.

"Umm, care to explain it to those who are not like you?" asked Ron irritably. "Really Ronald? Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago." said Hermione.

"Do you think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listen to Snape?" muttered Ron. "Polyjuice potion Ron, is a potion that allows you to transform into another person for an hour. I believe what Hermione is suggesting is that we transform into Slytherins and ask Malfoy question." said Newt.

"But do you guys know how to make it?" asked Harry. He knew out of four of them, Hermione and surprisingly Newt was best in potion. "Well, I think we will be able to do it if we have the recipe. But the recipe is in Moste Potente Potions and it's in the Restricted Section of the library."

"You do know you need a teacher's signature to borrow a book in restricted section. I can see it going to well. Hi professor McGonagall. We are brewing a potion that could help us secretly sneak us into Slytherin dormitory. To do that we need a book and need your signature. Would you sign it?" said Ron in fake high voice.

"I think," said Hermione in an annoyed voice, "that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance ..."

"Oh, come on, no teacher's going to fall for that," said Ron. "They'd have to be really thick." Harry suddenly broke into wide grin. The other's looked at him as if he grew another head. "You're right Ron. We need someone who is incredible thick." said Harry. Newt, understanding what Harry was saying, also grinned. "Of course, to our convenience, we have an incredibly thick teacher." Ron and Hermione looked confused. "Who?" they asked.

"Lockhart." Harry and Newt replied together.

A/N Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling. Please leave a review!


	11. Chapter 10: The Rogue Bludger

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- with Newt

A/N: So, what I had in mind wasn't Newt being a parselmouth. What I had in mind was something in lines of Newt being able communicate with animals, though not through words. I didn't think it would make sense for Newt to be a parselmouth since the trait is exclusive to heir of Slytherin + Harry. So Newt will not be a parselmouth but his ability to communicate with animals will play an important part in the story later.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 10: The Rogue Bludger

After the disastrous class with the cornish pixies, Lockhart did not bring any live creatures to class. Instead, all he did was re enacting the scenes from his adventures, mainly starring himself and Harry.

This class, Harry had to act as a werewolf that Lockhart defeated in a village in a rural part of Australia. Normally, Harry would have said No to being part of the acting at least 5 times, but he had to keep Lockhart in good mood so he did it without struggle.

"Ok, nice and loud howl Harry. That was when I slammed him to the door and performed the incredibly complex Homorphus charm. The werewolf let out a mona, moan loudly Harry, and then, he turned back to human. That's another village I saved from a werewolf and will be remembered as a hero forever." Lockhart finished brightly.

Only few people were clapping. Most of the claps were just polite clap while Hermione and few girls were giving a loud clap.

"For Homework, compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga wolf. To a best composer, a signed copy of Magical Me!" said Lockhart.

Class began to clear out with the exception of Harry, Ron, Newt and Hermione. When everyone was out, Hermione approached to Lockhart. "Um… Professor?"

"Ah! Miss Granger! What can I do for you?" asked Lockhart. "Well, you see I wanted to get a book out for a background reading. She held out the piece of paper, her hand shaking slightly. "But the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it. I'm sure it would help me understand what you say in Gadding with Ghouls about slow acting venoms."

"Ah! Gadding with Ghouls! My personal favorite. Wouldn't you agree?" "Of course I did." Hermione said it like she actually mean it. "I mean the way you trapped that ghouls was ingenious."

"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra help," said Lockhart warmly, and he pulled out an enormous peacock quill. Hermione blushed when Lockhart called her the best student.

"Yes, nice, isn't it?" he said, misreading the revolted look on Ron's face. "I usually save it for book signings." He scribbled the signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione.

Then Lockhart saw Harry. "Harry! Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not? I hear you're a useful player. You know I was a seeker when I was here." said Lockhart.

"I don't believe it." said Harry. "Of course you wouldn't! I mean it's not everyday a hero who dedicated his life to eradicate dark force also happens to be a superb Quidditch player." Lockhart said with a chuckle. "Well, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players!"

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

"I don't believe it. How could anyone be that stupid? Did he even looked at the book you requested?" said Harry. "That's because he is a brainless git." said Ron. "Not to mention obnoxious beyond reason." added Newt. "He is not brainless or obnoxious." Hermione snapped.

Hermione handed Lockhart's signature to Madam Pince the librarian. "Moste Potente potions?" she said suspiciously, trying to take the note from Hermione; but Hermione wouldn't let go.

"I was wondering if I could keep it," she said breathlessly. "Oh, come on," said Ron, wrenching it from her grasp and thrusting it at Madam Pince. "We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart will sign anything if it stands still long enough." "I really expected better from her." Newt mumbled.

Madam Pince held the note and tried detect a forgery, but it passed the test. She stalked away between the lofty shelves and returned with a large and mouldy looking book. Hermione put it carefully into her bag and they left, trying not to walk too quickly or look too guilty.

They all rushed to Myrtle's bathroom because that was very few place that could guarantee privacy. Hermione opened Moste Potente Potions, and the four of them bent over to look at the book. It was clear from a glance why it belonged in the Restricted Section. Some of the potions had extremely gruesome effects and the illustrations were very unpleasant.

"Found it." said Hermione as she reached the page about Polyjuice potion. "This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen," said Hermione as they scanned the recipe. "Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass," she murmured.

"Well, the potion requires quite a bit of rare ingredients. I mean some we can find in the student store cupboard. But look at this. Powdered horn of a bicorn. Shredded skin of a boomslang? That's pretty rare." said Newt.

"Of course, don't forget the most important ingredient. Part of the person you want to turn into." said Hermione. "A what? Forget it. There is no way I am drinking anything that has Crabbe's toenail." said Ron as he shuddered.

"Don't be ridiculous. People mostly use hair." said Newt. "Besides, that's the ingredient you add at very last. So, we shouldn't worry about it yet." said Hermione.

"That is not the point. Do realize how much we're going to have to steal? Shredded skin of a boomslang, that's definitely not in the students' cupboard. What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores? I don't know if this is a good idea…" said Ron.

"Don't worry about boomslang skin. I can get those." said Newt. Everyone looked at Newt. "What? I just have a private collection of potion material alright?" said Newt.

"Ok. Then that leaves us with getting the bicorn horn. Again, how are we going to get it? Don't tell me you're seriously considering about stealing from Snape." asked Harry.

Hermione closed the book. "Fine! If you guys want to chicken out, go ahead! But I am not going to sit around and wait till every muggles in Hogwarts has been attacked." Hermione snapped with her cheek going pink. "I don't want to break rules, you know. I think threatening Muggle borns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion."

"As much as I am not keen on breaking rules, Hermione is right. Muggle borns might be in huge danger. If we can do something to stop it, we have to help." Newt said firmly.

"I'm not chickening out. I'm just surprised that you are telling us to break rules. Just as long I don't eat toenail." "So, how long does this take?" asked Harry.

"Well… about a month, on account that we have all the ingredient." replied Hermione. "Month? That's too long. Are you sure there is no way to shorten the time? Malfoy might have attacked half the muggles at school by then!" Harry exclaimed.

Newt shook his head. "Bad idea. Trying to shorten the time it takes a potion to brew never ended well. There is a reason it takes certain time." Hermione nodded.

"Alright alright. I was just commenting. Harry, maybe you can just knock Malfoy off his broom tomorrow and end it then." said Ron. Harry just rolled his eyes.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

The next day was the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry was desperate to defeat the Slytherins.

When the Quidditch match was about to start, people began to make their way to the Quidditch stadium. Harry's friends all wished him luck and walked to the Quidditch stand. The team all looked rather nervous. Probably because the entire Slytherin team had a better broom then their team.

Wood looked at the team. "Alright man. AND women." Wood said before Angelina, Katie and Alicia could object. "Slytherin has better broom then us. No doubt on that. But we do have a better team members. Members who got into team with talents. Slytherins are going to regret the fact that they let Malfoy buy his way into the team." the team all cheered.

"It's all up to you Harry. Show them that having a rich daddy does not get you a victory. Get the snitch or die trying." Wood said firmly. "In other words, no pressure?" said Fred as he smirked.

After taking a deep breath, Harry and the team all walked out to the stadium. Madam Hooch began her usual talk to Flint and Wood about having a clean match.

Then the match started and the all lifted up. Harry went the highest and began to look for the Snitch. Malfoy was under him, clearly showing off the speed of his broom. "What's wrong Scarhead? Scared to lose already?" jeered Malfoy.

Harry wisely ignored Malfoy and began to look for the Snitch. That was when a bludger came flying towards him. Harry narrowly dodged it, if he was even few seconds late, he would have been hit.

George quickly saw the bludger and beat it to the direction where the Slytherin chaser was. But when it was flying towards the direction of the Slytherin chaser, the bludger suddenly changed direction and headed straight towards Harry.

Harry dropped quickly to avoid it, and Fred managed to hit it hard toward Malfoy. But the Bludger changed direction again and flew towards Harry's head.

Harry quickly flew to the other side of the Quidditch pitch, but he saw that the Bludger was chasing him. Bludgers aren't suppose to do that. Bludgers are meant to knock the players off the broom but never focus on one player.

Harry flew towards the Weasley twins, hoping they will be able to beat the Bludger away. Fred managed to hit the Bludger away, but it started to chase Harry again.

The match was not going well. Slytherins were on the lead by 50 points. Their new brooms were clearly doing their jobs. Meanwhile, the Bludger was doing its best to knock Harry off the broom. Fred and George were doing their best to keep the Bludger away from Harry but to no avail.

"Someone tampered with the Bludger!" yelled George. "Oliver! We need time out!" yelled Fred.

Wood called for time out. He gathered the team around. "Alright we are being destroyed right now. Also, what are you two doing? Why didn't you stop that Bludger that hit Angelina?"

"Oliver, for the entire game, we've been trying our best to keep Harry alive." said George angrily. "Something is wrong with the Bludger. Someone tampered with it. Probably the Slytherins." said Fred.

"But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then." said Wood, anxiously. Madam Hooch was telling the Gryffindor's to start the game soon. Harry could see the Slytherin team jeering and pointing in his direction.

"Listen. New strategy. Fred and George? Focus on keeping the Bludger away from the other players. I will deal that Bludger on my own. At this rate, we will lose even if I catch the Snitch." said Harry.

"Are you out of your mind? Are you trying to change from boy who lived to boy who fall?" asked Fred. "Oliver, this insane. If Harry is hit by that Bludger, the result won't be pretty. We need ask for inquiry." said Alicia.

"No! If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match! There is no way I am letting some rogue Bludger And we're not losing to Slytherin just because of a crazy Bludger! Come on Oliver, let's start the match!" said Harry firmly.

"Way to go Wood. Get snitch or die trying. Real smooth." said Fred in an angry voice. Madam Hooch had came to the team. "Ready to resume?" she asked Wood. Wood looked at Harry and sighed. He nodded.

They started the match again. The Bludger once again started to chase Harry around. The Bludger seemed to just follow Harry everywhere. Harry tried changing directions and even a sudden dive, but the Bludger just followed him.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" yelled Malfoy as Harry did a twirl in midair to dodge the Bludger. Harry glared at Malfoy and that was when he saw Snitch. It was hovering inches above Malfoy's head. For once, Harry was glad Malfoy was laughing at him because that distracted Malfoy from seeing the Snitch.

Harry flew towards the Snitch. Then WHAM. The Bludger finally managed to hit him, and Harry felt like his arm broke.

Trying his best to ignore the pain on his arm, Harry reached out for the Snitch with his other arm. He began to go lower and lower. He headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out and with a large thud, the hit the ground and rolled off his broom.

Harry looked at his both arm. His broken arm was twisted and Harry felt a pain. He looked at his other hand and opened it up. Inside was the Snitch.

"Alright! We won!" said Harry. Then he passed out.

He came around still lying on the field when he felt someone leaning over him. Harry was praying and hoping it was not who he thought it was. He saw pearly white teeths.

"Oh, please, not you," he moaned. "He clearly lost his mind. Stand back, not to worry. I will fix his arm!" Lockhart said to the anxious crowd.

"NO! Please just leave it!" Harry pleaded. He tried to sit up, but the pain was too intense. He heard a familiar clicking noise nearby. "Colin, would please cut it out and stop taking my photos?" Harry said loudly.

"Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times." "Can't I just go to the Hospital Wing?" asked Harry. "He should really, Professor," said Ron. "Madam Pomfrey will not be happy if a non expert tried to cure a patient." said Newt.

"Stand back," said Lockhart as he rolled up his sleeves. "No. Please just don't you will make it worse!" Harry said weakly. Lockhart pointed his wand at Harry's arm. Harry just closed his eyes. He did not want to see what was going to happen.

Few seconds later, Harry felt a weird feeling on his broken arm. It wasn't pain but it wasn't pleasant either. Harry felt like his heart stopped when people began to gasp. "Oh no. Exactly what did that idiot do?" thought Harry.

Harry tried to move his arm, but for some reason he couldn't. "Ah… Well, this sometimes happens. But the good news is that your bone isn't broken anymore! Mr Weasley, Mr Scamander? Escort Mr Potter to the Hospital Wing please." Then Lockhart ran off.

Harry looked at his arm. He could only gasp in horror. His arm looked like some sort of flesh colored rubber glove. It was just dangling. Lockhart had vanished his arm bone.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Madam Pomfrey tutted. "Mr Potter, how did you get yourself tangled in such situation? Mending broken bone is easy but regrowing it is another story." said Madam Pomfrey.

"Please tell me you can grow them back." Harry asked desperately. "Of course I can. But it's not going to be good for you. You will not only have the night in the Hospital Wing, but also drink this Skelegro potion."

Madam Pomfrey handed Harry the Skelegro potion, possibly the worst thing Harry ever tasted. "So, Hermione. What do you think now? Do you still think Lockhart is so amazing?" asked Ron.

Hermione huffed. "Everyone makes mistakes." she replied. "Hermione, that was not a mistake. That just shows how much of an imbecile he is. Almost all the professors, especially the one who calls himself the vanquisher of evil, should know how to mend bones. That men is an idiot." said Newt.

"Guys, can we forget about Lockhart and discuss the real issue?" asked Harry. "Right. What was the deal with the Bludger?" Hermione wondered. "Could it be someone jinxing it like last year?" said Newt. "No. I heard jinxing Quidditch equipments like Bludgers are extremely harm. They put so much charms in there so normally, wizards can't control it during games." said Ron.

They continued talking about what could have caused the jinxing until Madam Pomfrey came in and shooed them all away.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Because Madam Pomfrey chased everyone away, Harry was alone. So Harry began to sleep. He was very tired because of the intense match. Harry slept for hours and hours until he felt someone sponging his forehead.

Harry woke up and saw someone was on top of him. "Who are you! What are you… Dobby?"

It was Dobby the house elf who was on top of him. He had tears rolling down his face. "Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts. Dobby warned Harry Potter but Harry Potter did not listen. Why sir? Why didn't Harry Potter sir go home when he missed the train?" asked Dobby tearfully.

"I told you Hogwarts is… wait a minute. Train? YOU! It was you who sealed that barrier!" said Harry. "It was sir. It was. Dobby sealed the barrier and Dobby had iron his fingers later." said Dobby as he showed his bandaged fingers. "Dobby was fine. If Harry Potter was safe at school, Dobby didn't mind. But Dobby didn't think Harry Potter would come to the school in other way!"

"You nearly got me and my friends expelled," he said angrily. "You'd better beat it or I might strangle you." Harry wasn't sure if his arms were healed enough to actually strangle Dobby but he was too angry to care about that.

Dobby just gave a sad smile. "Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home." He blew his nose on a corner of the filthy pillowcase and that made Harry's anger melt away despite what Dobby did.

"Dobby, why don't you just leave the household? Your masters seem like awful people." "Dobby can't sir. The pillowcase Dobby is wearing his enslavement. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes, sir." said Dobby.

Then suddenly, Dobby yelled. "Harry Potter sir! Dobby is begging you. Leave Hogwarts! Dobby thought the Bludger would be enough..."

"The Bludger?! That was you as well? Are you trying to kill me or something?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Never! Dobby would never want to kill you sir, Dobby just wanted to protect Harry Potter! There is an unthinkable danger going on!" said Dobby frantically.

Harry wanted to angrily retort, but suddenly something came to his mind. Unthinkable danger. "Dobby. Does this have to do with the Chamber of the Secrets? Asked Harry.

Dobby gasped. "How did Harry Potter sir find out about the Chamber? It was opened so many years ago!" then Dobby clasped his mouth and began to bang his head on the shelves.

"Hang on Dobby. So the Chamber is real. And you're telling me it was opened before?" asked Harry. Before Dobby could do anything, Harry grabbed the elf so he won't do anything like bang his head on the shelves.

"Dobby can not tell sir. Harry Potter must leave!" Dobby said again. "Sorry Dobby. But now that I know that the Chamber is real, I can't just leave. The muggle borns at the schools are in danger. There is no way I will leave especially when my best friend is a muggle born." said Harry firmly.

"Harry Potter is so noble, valiant and brave! He is too noble for his good." Then Dobby froze as he heard a footstep. "Dobby must go. But Harry Potter! Leave Hogwarts!" said Dobby.

Next moment, Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory with Professor McGonagall, carrying something that looked like a statue. They put the statue on the bed and called Madam Pomfrey. Harry lay quite still, pretending to be asleep so he could hear what is going on.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey said as she rushed to Dumbledore. "Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter." said Professor McGonagall. Harry's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Harry opened his eyes and nearly gasped. That statue was actually Colin. Hie eyes were wide and his hands were stuck on a position of holding the camera.

"Is he petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey. "Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think… If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs, who knows what might have happened." The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and pulled out the camera out of Colin's hand.

"Maybe he managed to get a picture of his attacker." said Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore opened the back of the camera. Then a jet of steam hissed from the camera and Harry could smell the scent of burnt plastic.

"It's melted." said Madam Pomfrey. "But why? Why would it melt?" asked Professor McGonagall in trembling voice. "This means that the Chamber of the Secrets has been opened again." Professor Dumbledore said grimly.

Madam Pomfrey gasped while Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore. "But Albus. Who? "The question is not who," said Dumbledore."The question is, how."

A/N Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	12. Chapter 11: The Dueling club

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 11: The Dueling Club

As soon as Harry got his arm fixed and was released from the Hospital Wing, he ran to his friends to tell them about his conversation with Dobby. But he couldn't find them in the common room. Harry thought for a moment where those 3 might be. Then he got an idea: Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Harry ran to the bathroom and looked for his friends. He found a locked stall with their voice coming out. "Guys it's me." Harry whispered to the stall. He heard a clang and a splash.

"Yikes! Don't do that again Harry. Come in. How's your arm?" asked Hermione. Harry squeezed into the stall. It was pretty tight because the stall had 4 people, a small cauldron lighting on fire and a large suitcase (Newt's).

"We wanted to come and see you but we decided to start on the potion first." said Ron. "Especially with Colin being attacked, we thought sooner we finished the potion the better." said Newt.

They must have noticed Harry looked surprised. "Of course we heard about the attack. We heard Professor McGonagall talking to Professor Flitwick about it." "Yeah. Malfoy was super angry after the match. He must have taken it out on Colin." Ron said angrily.

"Guys, there's something I have to tell you." said Harry. Ron and Newt looked at Harry while Hermione was busy putting ingredients inside the cauldron. "Dobby came to me last night." Then Harry told them about what Dobby told him. When Harry finished, even Hermione had stopped working on the potion and looked up.

"The Chamber has been opened before?" Hermione asked. "Well then it means that Lucius Malfoy opened the Chamber while he was at school. Now he just passes along the work to his son." said Ron. "I'm not sure. I don't think Lucius Malfoy is that old. I think he's roughly you're parents age and they are not over 50 years old." said Newt.

"Then it must be Lucius Malfoy's father." said Ron. "I just wonder what kind of monster is sneaking around. Even just knowing what it is can help a lot." said Harry. "

"I'm not sure if monster that petrifies it's victim exists. Most dangerous creatures would just kill the prey." said Newt. "Also, how come we never saw the monster itself?" said Ron. "I mean, someone must have seen it."

"Maybe it can make itself invisible. I heard there are creatures who can turn invisible or transform really well." said Hermione as she reached for the ingredient. Ron saw that and handed her some Lacewing flies.

"Alright, Newt you have those Boomslang skins?" asked Hermione. "Hang on." said Newt. He slightly opened his suitcase and reached in. Then he pulled out a jar of Boomslang skin. "Here you go."

"Alright, we have made some good progress. But we still need the Bicorn horn." said Hermione. Unfortunately for them, there was only one place at Hogwarts where they can find Bicorn horn, and that was Snape's office.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

When the news about Colin's attack spread, the air was thick was all kinds of rumors. Everyone seemed to be more paranoid than usual.

Just like she did when the attack of Mrs Norris happened, Ginny took the attack very badly. Apparently, she set next to Colin and was distraught that her friend was attacked. Her brothers tried to cheer her up, although it for the twin's case, they were scaring her. They would jump in front of her with boils or furs. They did that until furious Percy threatened to send a mail to their mom.

When Professor McGonagall came around checking for those who are staying at Hogwarts during Christmas, all four of them signed up. To their suspicion, even Malfoy was staying at the castle. During the holiday would be the perfect time to get Malfoy's confession.

But, to do that, they needed the potion done and they still lacked a crucial ingredient: the Bicorn horn. This meant that they had to steal from Snape's potion cupboard. Harry felt he would rather face the monster from the chamber then be caught stealing by Snape.

"Ok. We have to create a diversion. Then, one of us can sneak into the cupboard and get the Bicorn horn when Snape is distracted." said Hermione.

"So, who's going to do the stealing part?" asked Newt. "Well…. I guess I have to do it. I have the cleanest record. They won't suspect me." said Hermione. "You guys should create a mayhem enough to keep Snape occupied for about 5 minutes."

Although it wasn't a secret that Harry hated Potion class, Harry never before had dreaded this much to go to the class. As usual, Snape was looking at the Gryffindors and Slytherins' cauldron, giving undeserved praising to Slytherins and giving underserved remarks to Gryffindors.

Harry was waiting for Hermione's signal and he was hardly listening to Snape sneering at his potion. When Snape walked towards the back of the class, Hermione nodded. Harry pulled out a Filibuster fire work he got from the Weasley twins and ignited it. It began to buzz so Harry threw across the room and it ended straight into Goyle's cauldron.

Goyle's potion exploded and the potion showered everywhere. People began to scream as the part they were drenched with the potion began to swell. That was when Hermione slipped into the potion cupboard. To their joy, Malfoy got a faceful and his nose began to swell. Unfortunately, Newt was also hit on the thigh and it began to swell badly.

Ron wanted to ask Newt if he was ok, but Newt just waved his hand and told them to keep an eye on Hermione.

"Silence all of you!" roared Snape. "Anyone who has been splashed, come of front so you can get the antidote." Almost everyone went in front of the class with their arms, legs and faces swelling. Harry saw Hermione rushing back to her seat, with her front of the robe bulging.

After every victim received the antidote, Snape walked up to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the remains of the firework. "When I find out who did this, I will make sure that person is expelled." said Snape angrily. Harry tried his best to look innocent as Snape stared at him.

Harry had never been so glad that Potion class ended. Harry and his friends all ran to Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione put the ingredient and began to stir. "Well, I guess the potion will be finished in about two weeks. That's during the holiday so our plan will still work!" said Hermione excitedly.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

A week later, the Quartet were walking across the entrance hall when they saw some people gathered around a notice board, reading a parchment that has been just pinned up. They looked at what the parchment said.

"It says that they are starting a dueling club. First meeting tonight! Well, I guess learning to duel would be very useful in times like this." said Newt. "So, are we all going?" asked Harry. They all nodded.

At 8 PM, the Quartet hurried back to the Great Hall. The usual tables have vanished and there was a large flashy stage. It seemed like most of the school was there, all looking excited.

"I wonder who is going to teach us?" said Hermione. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young. It could be him."

"I heard McGonagall is actually pretty good at dueling. It could be her as well." said Newt. "Well I don't care who it is as long as it's not… Oh come on." said Harry. Gilderoy Lockhart walked up to the stage wearing extremely flashy robes with Snape also coming on the stage.

Lockhart waved his hands. "Gather around! Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me?" "Unfortunately" Harry muttered under his breath.

"Due to recent attacks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this dueling club to train you so you can defend yourself during crisis. Now, I know many of you are thinking Gilderoy Lockhart is a dueller as well? Is there anything he can't do? Of course, I can't do everything. It just happens that duelling is one of my expertise." said Lockhart proudly.

Based on what he saw and learned from Lockhart, Harry seriously doubted if Lockhart was actually expert on duelling. He could not believe some girls, even Hermione, was staring at Lockhart as if he was the most perfect man in the world.

"Now, let me introduce you my assitant, Professor Snape!" Lockhart said cheerfully. Snape looked like he wanted to murder Lockhart for calling him his assitant. "He say he knows bit about duelling himself so he agreed to help me with this club. Now, we shall began a demonstration. Now don't be alarmed. I will go as easy as I can to Professor Snape."

Snape looked murderous. "Why don't we save the chit chat and actually begin." Snape said coldly. They got into dueling position. Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position." Lockhart told the crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Nothing lethal."

"One, two, three!" Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent. Snape cried "Expelliarmus!" There was a flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet. He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall.

Slytherin cheered and surprisingly, so did many Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Harry was watching with awe. Snape had done what everyone was tempted to do: hex Lockhart. For the first time, Harry wanted to go and shake Snape's hand and congratulate him so badly.

Only few girls and Hermione was not cheering. "Do you think he is alright?" squealed Hermione. "Who cares? That was awesome!" yelled Ron.

Lockhart was got up on his feet, looking messier then compared to when he came in. "Well, there you have it!" he said as he teetered back to the platform.

"That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, it knocked my wand from me. Excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape. But of course, an expert like myself would say that was too much of a predictable move. I could have dodged it easily. But, what's the point of showing if you don't know the effect of the charm?" said Lockhart. Snape glared daggers at Lockhart.

Lockhart clapped his hands. "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, give me a hand will you?."

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter..." Harry automatically looked at Newt and Hermione. "I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter." Malfoy strutted over, smirking.

Then Snape turned to Newt and Hermione. "Miss Granger, you can partner Miss Bulstrode. Mr Scamander, you are with Miss Greengrass." Girl who looked like a female version of Crabbe and cold looking blonde girl walked towards them. Newt and Hermione tried to keep things friendly by offering a polite smile but they ignored it.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart "And bow!" Harry and Malfoy just nodded not taking their eyes off each other.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents. Disarm only! One, two, three…"

Harry held his wand high, but Malfoy had already started on two and sent a spell coming at him. His spell hit Harry so hard he felt as though he'd been hit on the head with a pan.

Harry quickly shook out the pain and sent out the tickling charm. The charm hit Malfoy and Malfoy began to laugh loudly. Malfoy managed to gasp out the dancing feet spell that hit Harry, causing him to move his feet uncontrollably.

Lockhart saw this and started to yell stop. Snape rushed over and said "Finite Incantatem" to both of them, stopping them from laughing and moving.

Harry managed to look up and looked around to see how his friends were doing. The fact that Ron's wand was malfunctioning clearly did not help Ron, Hermione was being headlocked by the gorilla looking Bulstrode girl and Newt was nervously pointing his wand at Greengrass who still had cold look on her face. More than half the people in the hall were either knocked out or hexed.

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. "Let's have a volunteer pair. How about Longbottom and Finch Fletchley?'

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape as he glided over like a large bat. "Longbottom is incapable even with the simplest spells. We could be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing after the duel." Neville's round, face went pink. "Why don't we have Potter and Malfoy?" said Snape with a twisted smile.

"A capital idea!" said Lockhart. He gestured Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall. Snape went to Malfoy's side giving advice. Lockhart came by Harry's side. "Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, just do this."

He raised his wand, tried to do some complicated waving and dropped it. Harry did not like the way Snape and Malfoy smirked as they watched the whole thing. "Now Harry if you want to win, just do as exactly as I do." said Lockhart. "What, act like an arrogant ponce?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Lockhart didn't listen to what Harry said. He made Malfoy and Harry face each other. "Scared Scar head?" asked Malfoy in a sneering voice. "In your dreams." said Harry.

"On three! Three, two, one go!" yelled Lockhart. Immediately, Malfoy yelled Serpensortia. From his wand, a long black snake came out. The crowd began to scream as the snake started to move, ready to strike.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry's discomfort. "I'll get rid of it."

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He waved his wand at the snake and yelled the banishment charm. Instead of the snake, Lockhart got himself banished by his own wand. He went flying across the hall and fall to the floor.

The snake hissed and started to move towards Justin. Harry didn't know what to do. So he instantly walked towards the snake and yelled Leave him alone!

To Harry's complete surprise, the Snake stopped. The snake stopped and faced Harry. Harry didn't know why but Harry felt like the snake won't be attacking anyone now.

Harry looked at Justin with a grin. What he expected was him looking confused, relieved or even grateful. He certainly didn't expect angry or scared.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin shouted. Before Harry had a chance to say anything, Justin ran out of the hall. "Um… you're welcome?" said Harry.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished. Harry was dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls. Then he felt a tugging on the back of his robes.

"Come on," said Ron's voice in his ear. "Move, let's go." Ron dragged him out of the hall, Hermione and Newt hurrying alongside them. As they went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they four of them had some sort of disease.

Harry had no idea what was going on, and neither of his friends explained anything until they had dragged him all the way up to the empty Gryffindor common room.

Then Ron pushed Harry into an armchair and said, "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?" "I'm a what?" said Harry. "A Parselmouth!" said Ron. "You can talk to snakes!"

"I know," said Harry. "I mean the last time I talked to a snake was when I accidentally set a boa constrictor on Dudley at the zoo. It told me how it wanted to go to Brazil so I kinda set it free without meaning to do so."

"You talked to a boa constrictor?" Ron repeated faintly. "So?" said Harry. "I bet loads of people here can do it."

"Oh, no they can't," said Ron. "It's not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad." "I don't know. While it is certainly uncommon, I wouldn't say it is a bad thing." said Newt.

"Newt, it is a bad thing. Only dark wizards have been able to speak Parseltongue." said Ron. "Look, I can talk to snakes. Big deal. I used it to tell the snake to stay away from Justin. How does that make me evil?" asked Harry in an annoyed voice.

"That's what you said? To us it just sounded like hissing and urging the snake to attack Justin." said Ron with a shudder.

"I was hissing? I thought I was just talking normally! I mean, how can I speak another language when I know literally nothing about it? Besides, I saved Justin's life. Then who cares if I spoke Snake language? " argued Harry.

"It matters because although the ability itself is not evil, many evil wizards had it. Salazar Slytherin was famous for being able to talk to snake. Now people will come up with all kinds of rumors about you." said Newt.

"Newt's right. People might begin to say things like you are the descendent…" trailed of Hermione, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Harry couldn't sleep well that night. The possibility of him being descendant of Slytherin haunted his head. Harry was worried because he never knew about his father side's family and since the Dursleys never talked about his wizarding relatives, his anxiety grew.

Harry tried to say something in Parseltongue but the words wouldn't come. It seemed he had to be face to face with a snake to do it.

Come one this ridiculous. Harry told himself. Sorting hat put you in Gryffindor. Would he have put me in here if I had Slytherin blood? But a little voice in his brain told him remember, the sorting hat wanted to put you in Slytherin.

Harry tried to forget everything and concentrate on sleeping. Tomorrow, he has Herbology with the Badgers. He will go to Justin and explain about the situation. That might help.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

In the middle of the night, somebody sneaked out of the Gryffindor dormitory. That person quietly walked toward the large corridor. That person had a large suitcase.

Newt Scamander looked around, to see no one was there. He quickly reached into the coat he was wearing over his pajamas and pulled something out. "So Harry Potter was a parseltongue. That could work as an advantage." murmured Newt.

Newt gently placed that thing on the ground and whispered.

"Alright Scorchy. Daddy needs your help. Sneak around the castle. And try to find anything extraordinary. Come back to this exact place when you have searched the entire castle and found something unusual. Alright? Go." Newt whispered softly.

Newt saw the creature disappearing into the darkness. When Newt couldn't see the creature anymore, Newt quickly slipped back to his dormitory, making the Fat Lady very annoyed at the young lion.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Harry couldn't talk to Justin during Herbology because Herbology was cancelled due to a snowstorm. Harry stayed inside the common room with his friends, worried about what he should do.

"Just go and find him. Explain what you did." said Hermione as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah, but what if he doesn't want to talk to me?" asked Harry in a worried tone. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" said Newt.

Harry sighed and slipped out of the dormitory. Harry decided to go to the library to see if Justin was there.

Harry walked to the library and started to look between the shelves to see if Justin was reading any books. Harry had no success until he saw group of Hufflepuff's from his year sitting near a table, discussing something. Harry went closer but to his disappointment, Justin wasn't there.

"So, I told Justin to lay low. If Potter marked him as the next target, well…. I don't want to think about what will happen. I mean Justin actually told him he was a muggleborn." said one boy. Ernie I think thought Harry.

"I don't know. Is he really behind the attacks? He doesn't really seem like the type." said a blonde girl, Hannah, Harry thought.

"Think about it Hannah. He is a parselmouth. A trait of evil wizard! Isn't that enough?" asked Ernie.

"I don't know. He seemed so polite. Just because he can speak to snake does that really mean he is the Heir of Slytherin?" asked Red haired girl who Harry remembered was called Susan.

"Slytherin himself was a parselmouth. So it is passed down through blood. He is attacking people that made him mad. Filch caught him doing something and next thing you know, Filch's cat is attacked. That Creevey kid annoyed Potter, so he must have done it to make him stop."

"But he made you know who disappear. The most evil wizard in centry. He can't be that bad?" said Hannah.

Ernie leaned foreword and said in low voice. "Haven't you ever wondered how he survived or why you know who attacked him? Everyone you know who marked as his target died, yet a mere baby didn't. He must have some sort of power that you know who didn't have. That must have made you know who weary. You know who didn't want anybody to take his place so he wanted to finish him off before he could be a threat."

Harry thought this was getting more ridiculous every second so he cleared his throat. All the Hufflepuffs jumped and frozed when they saw Harry.

"Hi. Would you be kind enough to tell me where Justin is?" asked Harry in a politest voice he can muster.

Hufflepuff's looked horrified when Harry said Justin's name. "What… What do you want Justin for?" stammered Ernie.

"So I can play chess with him." Harry said rolling his eyes. "No so I can tell him what happened that night."

"We were there. We saw what happened." said Ernie. Other Hufflepuffs nodded.

"Really? Then you saw me telling the snake to back off?" asked Harry. "No. You were telling the snake to attack Justin."

"No I didn't!" said Harry angrily. "I will have you know, the snake stopped going towards Justin's direction when I spoke to it."

"How do we know you weren't going to tell the snake to attack Justin?" demanded Ernie.

"Ok, this is getting beyond ridiculous. In what way, would I benefit by attacking muggle borns?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. That's what you know. You hate muggle borns don't you? Many people heard you hate the muggles you live with." said Ernie.

"Please. If you find anyone in this world who find the Dursley's to be likeable, I will give up everything I own and become that person's slave." scoffed Harry.

"Anyway, do you know where Justin is or not?" asked Harry. "We are not betraying our friend so you can attack him!" said Ernie.

"You know what, I will just go. And to think I've been disapproving people who called Hufflepuff house for duffers." Harry murmured as he walked out of the library, ignoring the glares he received from some of the Hufflepuffs.

Harry was walking down the corridor, without really looking at where he was going. He bumped into something large and solid.

"Ouch! Oh hello Hagrid." said Harry as he got up from the floor. Hagrid was wearing a large overcoat, with dead rooster in his hands.

"All righ' Harry?" said Hagrid "Why aren't yeh in class?" "Canceled," said Harry "What're bring you here?" Hagrid held up the dead rooster.

"Another one killed. Somethins bin killin the roosters. I'm going to ask Headmaster's permission ter put a charm on the coop." explained Hagrid.

Hagrid stared at Harry. "Yeh alright? Yeh look like somethins botherin yeh." Harry couldn't bring himself to repeat what Hufflepuffs have been saying about him. "It's nothing," he said. "I better be going. I have some work to do."

Harry walked off, still thinking about what the Hufflepuff's were saying about him. He was halfway down the passage when he tripped over something lying on the floor. Harry turned to see what he tripped over and thought he was going to faint.

Justin was lying on the floor, rigid and cold with a shock frozen face, with his eyes staring at nothing. That wasn't all. Nearly Headless Nick was also next to Justin and it was the most peculiar thing Harry ever saw.

Nick wasn't white like usual. He was dark and smoky and was frozen. Harry got to his feet, feeling his heart pounding. He looked wildly up and down the deserted corridor and saw a line of spiders scuttling as fast as they could away from the bodies.

Harry could hear sounds of teachers coming from corridors. Harry thought about running. But Harry couldn't just leave the body there. He needed to get help. Only problem was who was going to believe him?

Harry's mind was racing when Peeves the poltergeist floated over. "Tut tut tut. What has little Potter been doing here?" Then Peeves saw the bodies. Then he began to scream. "ATTACK! THERE HAS BEEN AN ATTACK! RUN EVERYONE!"

From everywhere, people began to shoot out. Some people screamed when they saw Justin and Nick. People started to gather and murmur about the attack.

Professor McGonagall came out, trying to regain order. To Harry's dismay, he saw the same Hufflepuffs from the library, looking shocked and scared. "Caught in act!" yelled Ernie.

"That is enough Mr McMillan!" snapped Professor McGonagall. Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra were working together to carry Justin to the infirmary while she gave few students instructions to take Nick to the infirmary as well.

Then she turned to Harry. "Potter, come with me." "Professor, I swear, I didn't…" started Harry. "This is out of my hand." she said shortly.

Harry began to follow Professor McGonagall. Then she stopped in front of large stone Gargoyles. Then she said "Cauldron cake." and the gargoyles stepped out of the way.

"In here Potter." Professor McGonagall ordered. Harry saw a long staircase. Harry began to climb the staircase. Harry climbed d in circles, higher and higher, until at last, Harry saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. Harry now realized this was where Dumbledore lived.

A/N I'm not really good at writing Hagrid's dialect. What creature has Newt released? Any guesses?

Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	13. Chapter 12: Polyjuice Potion

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- with Newt

A/N: Over 1000 views! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I am actually JK Rowling! So I own Harry Potter! -Polyjuice potion runs out- Oh crap…. I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 12: Polyjuice potion

Harry opened the door and went in. Harry looked around the office and saw many kinds of instruments, portraits of past Headmasters and the Sorting Hat.

Harry slowly walked over to the sorting hat and picked it up. Harry thought for a moment. "It won't hurt to get confirmation that I belong in Gryffindor. Yep. Just getting confirmation." thought Harry. Harry slipped on the hat and the hat began to speak.

"Hello Harry Potter." said the hat. "Um… Hi. Sorry to bother you but I was wondering…" "If I put you in the right hous? You were rather difficult. But I still say you would have done well in Slytherin." said the Hat.

Harry put down the Hat. "You are wrong." Harry said firmly to the hat. Harry then heard a gagging noise. Harry turned around and saw a bird on the porch.

The bird looked very sick and old. The bird started to gag again and few feathers fell out of the bird. Then suddenly, the bird burst into a flame.

Harry screamed and jumped back. Water, where is water? Harry frantically searched for water but there wasn't any. Last thing he wanted Professor Dumbledore to think was that he killed his pet bird.

The bird continued burning until it turned into a pile of ash. That was when Professor Dumbledore came in. "Professor! The bird! I swear!" Harry gasped out. Then to Harry's, surprise, Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah! So you witnessed it? He was getting rather old. I told him to move on for many days. Don't worry Harry. Fawkes is a phoenix. Phoenix's die by bursting into flames and are reborn from ashes." said Professor Dumbledore. That was was when very ugly looking small bird emerged from the ash.

"Such a marvelous creature. They can carry very heavy loads, their tears have healing powers and they are very loyal." said Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore sat down on the chair. "Now Harry, I would just like to say…" Then, Hagrid burst through the door.

"Professor! It wasn' Harry! I swear! He was talkin with me when the kid was attacked!" said Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" said Dumbledore loudly. "I do not think Harry is behind the attack." said Professor Dumbledore. "Oh.. I see. Well, I will wait outside." Hagrid said sheepishly as he walked out.

"So you don't think I am behind this?" asked Harry in a hopeful voice. "No. I just wanted to talk to you. Is there anything you would like to tell me?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

Harry thought about telling Dumbledore about everything. From Dobby to hearing voices. But somehow, Harry just couldn't say it. "Um… no. There isn't much I could tell you." said Harry.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Attack of Justin and Nick caused a real panic among people. People were mostly worried because of Nick, because not manything can harm a ghost. Now most people wanted to go home during the holiday.

It turned out that everyone except Harry, Hermione, Newt, the Weasleys, Malfoy and his goons signed up to leave.

Harry was glad that many people were leaving because people had been staring at him as if he had some sort of plague. Only Weasley twin seemed to find this funny so they began to yell stuff like "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin or he will petrify you with his scary eyes!"

Percy of course disapproved this and Ginny actually looked very scared whenever they did that. "Stop it. It's not funny!" Ginny wailed whenever the Weasley twins pretended to faint when they saw Harry.

Harry was relieved because that meant at least the Weasley twin thought that the idea of him being the Heir of Slytherin was ludicrous.

At Christmas morning, the boys were awoken early by Hermione. "What are you doing Hermione." Ron groaned. "Wake up. The potion is ready."

That caught their attention. They bolted up from their bed. "Really?" asked Harry. "Yep. I have it right here." said Hermione as she showed them the cauldron. "So, we are doing this tonight?" asked Newt. Hermione nodded.

They began to open christmas presents. The Dursley's had sent him a used toothpick, treacle fudge from Hagrid, Book about Chudley Cannon from Ron, New sets of quills from Hermione and some Owl treats from Newt. Harry felt very guilty when he got the gift from Mrs Weasley, because the incident with car still haunted him.

After the luxurious Christmas dinner, they began to start their plan. Hermione pulled Ron and Harry to the corridor. "Alright, you see these cakes? I put sleeping drought on them. All we have to do is feed it to Crabbe and Goyle and when they eat it, we take some of their hair out. They always hang out with Malfoy so it must be easy to get some information."

"What about you guys? Who are you guys going to turn into?" asked Harry pointing at Hermione and Newt. "We already have ours." said Hermione. Hermione showed them single strand of hair. "Millicent Bulstrode. Remember when she wrestled me at Dueling club? Some of her hair got on my robe."

Newt also showed them a hair. "Daphne Greengrass. I bumped into her during Dueling club and I got her hair!" said Newt.

"Wait what? Are you saying you are going to turn into a girl?" Harry asked in shock. "Then… then how are you going to get changed?" asked Ron.

Newt turned bright red. "I… I'm going to keep my eyes closed the whole time! Otherwise, it's disrespectful." Newt murmured.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

To Harry and Ron's surprise, the plan actually went smoothly then they expected. Harry and Ron watched Crabbe and Goyle stuffing their face with pudding in the great hall as they placed the drugged cake on the floor. "Only a real idiot would actually fall for this." said Ron.

Crabbe and Goyle walked out of the great hall. They gleefully pointed at the cake and began to eat it. "Oh wait. They are a real idiot." said Ron as he watched them eating. Crabbe and Goyle gobbled up the cake in a mere seconds and let out a loud belch. Then they fall back.

Harry and Ron stuffed the two of them in the broom closet with some difficulties. Then they quickly plucked out their hair. They also took their shoes because there was no way Crabbe and Goyle's feet will fit on their small shoes.

The two of them ran straight to Myrtle's bathroom where Hermione and Newt was waiting. They quietly opened the door and slipped in. "Hermione? Newt?" Harry whispered. "Over here." said Newt. There was 4 flask, each containing the mud like bubbly potion.

"Alright, did you guys get the hair?" asked Hermione. Ron and Harry showed her the hair. "Good, now I took some spare robes from the laundry. You will need bigger ones once you turn into Crabbe and Goyle. Newt, here is a girl's robe for you." Newt reluctantly took the robe from Hermione.

"Alright, now put your hair into the potion." ordered Hermione. Each one of them picked up a flask and put the hair inside. Hermione's potion turned into a sickly yellow. "Yuck. I bet that taste gross." said Ron. "I don't think our's is any better." said Harry. Potion with Crabbe and Goyle's potion was color of brown and booger combined. Newt's potion had turned cabbage green. It didn't look very appetizing, but it was still better than the rest.

They were about to drink when Harry stopped. "Wait, we shouldn't drink this all in the same stall. It's already bit crowded here." said Harry. "You're right. Imagine what it will be like with two gorillas, a troll girl and a ice girl." said Ron. They all nodded and went to separate stalls. "Alright. On three." said Harry. "One… two… three." then they all drank the potion. Judging by the sound they made, it all tasted horrible.

It was the weirdest feeling Harry ever experienced. Harry felt as if his skin was on fire. Then, his hands and feets began to grow. Harry quickly took off his shoes because his feet was quickly getting rather painful. His hair got shorter and his clothes became extremely tight. When pain stopped, Harry assumed that the transformation was finished so he began to get changed to robes that were large enough to fit Crabbe.

"You guys ok?" asked Harry in Crabbe's grumpy voice. "Yes." Goyle's voice came from his right while "I'm alright" Daphne's voice came from his left. To Harry's curiosity and anxiety, he couldn't hear Millicent Bulstrode's voice.

Harry stepped out of the stall and looked at the mirror. Instead of him, Crabbe was looking back. Then, Ron stepped out or more precisely, Goyle stepped out.

"Wow. Just wow." said Ron as he turned around and inspected his large bulky self. Then from the third stall, Daphne Greengrass stepped out. Newt looked just like Daphne, only his expressions were less cold and her face was bit red.

"It worked." said Newt. "Say, Newt. What's it like being a girl?" asked Ron as he tried not to snigger. "I mean, I bet somethings are different…."

"I had my eyes closed the whole time. I told you, otherwise it's disrespectful. How would you feel if someone unknowingly looked at your body?" said Newt. "Well I know… But it must be interesting…" said Ron but Harry cut him off.

"Guys, we are wasting precious time. Hermione, come out will you?" said Harry as he spoke towards Hermione's stall. To Harry's surprise, Hermione's voice came out, not Bulstrode's. "You guys go ahead. I think I will stay."

"Hermione, we know Bulstrode is ugly but no one's going to know." said Ron. "No! Just go without me please? Hurry up. You're wasting time." said Hermione.

"Ok, then we will be back in an hour. Guys let's go." said Harry. "Ron, try to look more confused. Your expression is looking too smart for Goyle. Newt, try to not show too much expression. Daphne always has a cold look on her face. Also, leave the suitcase."Ron tried to look more stupid while Newt reluctantly left his suitcase in the bathroom.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

They had to find Slytherin dormitory, so they decided to find a Slytherin student and follow that person to the dormitory. They ran into a girl near an entrance.

"Hey, We've forgotten how to get to our dormitory. Could you tell us?" Ron grunted. The girl looked confused. "What? I'm a Ravenclaw. Aren't you a Slytherin?" She walked away looking confused and suspicious.

"Ron! People are going to be suspicious if you act that way." said Newt. "Calm down. Everyone knows Crabbe and Goyle are dumb as box of rocks. People will probably think they are being themselves."

"Guys, we have to hurry. We already lost 15 minutes." said Harry. Then they saw a movement near a corridor so they quickly went after it, hoping it was a Slytherin. Sadly, it turned out to be Percy.

Percy frowned when he saw the 3 Slytherins. "What are you doing here?" asked Ron in shock. Percy frowned deeper. "I, am a Prefect. It is my duty to patrol the hallways. Also, what I do is none of your business. You're Goyle right? Go back to your Dormitory. It' not safe these days."

"Speak for yourself, what about you?" asked Harry. "I, am a Prefect. Nothing will dare to attack me." Percy said pompously. Harry could have sworn he saw Newt rolling his eyes.

Then they heard the drawling voice that they normally hated to hear but for once was glad. That voice was Draco Malfoy's voice. "There you are. Oh, Greengrass. Fancy seeing you here." said Malfoy. Newt didn't say anything but just nodded.

"Where have you two been? Come, I have something funny to show you." said Malfoy. Then he turned to Percy. "And what are you doing here Weasley?"

Percy looked furious. "I am a Prefect! I don't like your attitude. You better show more respect to a Prefect then that!" then Percy walked away.

"Whatever. That Peter Weasley…" said Malfoy. "Percy." Ron corrected without knowing. "Yeah whatever. Poking his nose around a lot these days. Does he think he can catch the heir of Slytherin or something?" sneered Malfoy. Harry and Ron just nodded like Crabbe and Goyle does. Newt was just following them without saying anything.

They soon reached a wall which Harry assumed worked just like Gryffindor's fat lady portrait. "Password…. Oh yeah. Pure blood." said Malfoy. The wall opened up and all four of them walked in.

Slytherin common room was nothing like Gryffindor common room. It was dark, gloomy, and few green lamps were hanging on ceilings. "Wait here. My father just sent it to me." said Malfoy. He walked up the staircase and soon came down with a newspaper. "I laughed so much after reading this." said Malfoy.

Ron and Harry looked at the newspaper and so did Newt, carefully looking at it from behind.

INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car.

Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation. "Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately." Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them.

"I tell you, I laugh everytime I read this." said Malfoy. "Ha ha ha." Harry said weakly. Newt didn't say anything. Ron, however, looked nothing short of furious.

"What's wrong with you?" Malfoy snapped. "Stomachache." Ron grunted. "Well then go to the hospital wing and while you're at it, kick some of those mudbloods." said Malfoy.

"You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet. I bet Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father always said Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves mudbloods. A decent headmaster would never have let slime like Creevey in." said Malfoy.

Malfoy then laughed and began to mimic Colin's voice. "Hey Potter I think you are the best. Hey can I take a picture of you? Hey can I lick your shoes?" said Malfoy cruelly. Ron and Harry welt hot fury. How could he speak about poor Colin this way?

Malfoy must have noticed that they were not laughing. "What is wrong with you two?" Harry and Ron forced out a laugh and that made Malfoy satisfied.

"Saint Potter. Friend of Mudbloods." said Malfoy. "He has no proper wizard feeling. No wonder he hang around that Granger Mudblood. And people think he's Slytherin's heir!"

Harry and Ron hold their breath back. Malfoy was surely seconds away from telling them it was him, but then Malfoy said "I wish I knew who it is. I mean I could help them."

Ron's jaw dropped and made Goyle look more clueless than usual. Harry quickly asked "You must know who is behind this…" said Harry.

"You know I don't Crabbe." said Malfoy in an annoyed voice. " Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. He told me nothing about it. But I found out last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one of them's killed again. I hope it's Granger."

Harry quickly grabbed Ron's wrist so he would not jump up and beat Malfoy. "Do you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?" asked Harry. "I don't know. I heard that person was expelled." said Malfoy. "They're probably still in Azkaban."

Malfoy leaned back on his chair. "Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?"

Harry tried his best to look concerned but it was very difficult. "Yeah…" said Malfoy. "Tthey didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing room floor." Ron looked as if Christmas came early.

Then Malfoy turned to Newt. "So Greengrass. How have you been? I thought you were going home?" asked Malfoy. "Um… you know. I decided to stay. Didn't feel like going." said Newt. "Anyway, how is your sister?" asked Malfoy. "My… My sister?" asked Newt.

"Yes you know. Astoria. We met few times at ministry ball remember? How is she these days? Any news?" asked Malfoy. "Oh. Um… she's alright." said Newt.

"Good. I heard she is coming to Hogwarts next year?" said Malfoy. "Yes. She is." said Newt. "Ok that's all I needed to know. Thank you." said Malfoy. It was very strange hearing the word thank you from Malfoy's mouth.

Then, Harry almost gasped. Ron's hair was turning red again. Harry looked at Newt and the long blonde hair was becoming shorter and shorter. All three of them jumped to there feet. "Medicine for Stomachache." Ron grunted out. "Going to Library." said Newt. Harry felt like it might have been more natural if Newt didn't speak because Daphne didn't really seem like the type to tell people where she was going.

They all quickly exited the common room, leaving confused looking Malfoy behind. They quickly sprinted to Myrtle's bathroom. It was getting harder for Ron and Harry to run because their shoe was getting bigger and bigger.

They went past the closet they locked Crabbe and Goyle in. Harry and Ron stopped and threw the shoes near the closet. It was better to run without those large shoes. They all quickly slipped into Myrtle's bathroom.

They all panted and looked at each other. Ron and Harry looked ridiculous wearing a cloth that hardly fit them, but not as ridiculous as Newt, who was wearing girl's dress. "Well, at least we got some info. Thanks to Malfoy, I am telling my dad to check under Malfoy's drawing room. Also, does Malfoy fancy Greengrass's sister? Oh and Newt? Nice dress." Ron sniggered.

"Shut up." Newt said as his face went red. He quickly slipped inside the stall and began to get changed. Harry began to knock on Hermione's stall. "Hermione. Come on out. We have lot's to tell you."

"Go away!" Hermione yelled. "Come on. What's wrong? Do you still have Bulstrode's face or something?" asked Ron.

But Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly, looking very happy for a first time. "Ooh, wait till you see," she said. "It's awful!"

They heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes pulled up over her head. Hermione let her robes fall and Ron backed into the sink. Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair. "It was cat hair! Millicent Bulstrode has a cat!" wailed Hermione.

Newt quickly went to Hermione's stall and groaned. "Oh no. Polyjuice potion's aren't meant for animal transformation. The results are always bad when it it tried." said Newt.

"Come on. Let's get you to madam Pomfrey. She won't ask too much questions" said Harry as he tried to get Hermione on her feet. "Come on Hermione. She will have you fixed in no time." Ron told her gently. They quickly escorted her out of the bathroom, not before they heard Myrtle giggle and say"Ooh! That was so funny! You know, my favorite part is her tail!"

A/N Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	14. Chapter 13: Valentine and diary

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 13: Valentine and Diary

Like they expected, Madam Pomfrey didn't ask any question about Hermione, who had to spend few weeks in the infirmary. Harry and his friends visited her everyday and brought her homework as well. To no one's surprise, she actually did the homework. She began to be in a better spirit when she began to turn back normal. To her disappointment, none of her friends got anymore clue since she was in the infirmary.

"I can't believe after this many weeks, we still didn't get any more clues." sighed Harry. "I thought it was Malfoy. To think it wasn't him!" grumbled Ron.

"Don't worry guys. There is one more way we can information." said Newt. Three of them looked at Newt. "What are you talking about? Do you have another plan?" asked Hermione.

Newt shook his head. "No, it's a plan I started before we started to brew Polyjuice Potion. You see, I have an…. informant. Soon, we are going to meet that informant. Hopefully, he might have some information." said Newt.

"Informant? How do we know this informant is trustworthy? Also, you know you can't let strangers into castle's without permission Newt." said Hermione. "Hermione, calm down. It's perfectly trustworthy and legal. We just have to wait bit more and meet the informant." assured Newt.

"Say, Hermione. What's that under the pillow?" asked Ron as he pulled out something that looked like a letter from Hermione's pillow. "What is this? To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. Is this real?" asked Ron with disgust. Fortunately for Hermione, Madam Pomfrey shooed all three of them out to give Hermione her potion.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

"I can't believe her. She actually likes that idiot!" exclaimed Ron. They were walking back to the common room when they heard Filch scream. "Oh no. Do you think there was another attack?" asked Newt. "Only one way to find out." said Harry.

The trio quietly followed where the scream was heard. Then, Filch went pass them swearing loudly. "This is the final straw! More mess! When I'm already piled with work! I am going have a long chat with Dumbledore!" yelled Filch.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Ron. "Look!" said Harry as he pointed the floor. It was the same floor Mrs Norris was attacked, only it was flooded with water. The water was coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where a large wail was heard.

They all went inside the bathroom, only to find Myrtle howling and sobbing worse than usual. "Um… Hi Myrtle." said Harry to get the ghost's attention.

"Who are you! Are you here to throw things at me again?" demanded Myrtle. "No. No one is here to throw things at you. Why would someone do such thing?" said Newt.

"How should I know? I was just here minding my business when somebody threw a book at me!" said Myrtle.

"Well, why should it bother you? Shouldn't it go right through you?" asked Ron. Newt stomped on Ron's feet but it was too late. "Oh sure! Let's throw things at Myrtle! Fat stupid wailing Myrtle, who probably has no feeling!" shrieked Myrtle.

"Who threw it to to you?" asked Harry. "No idea. I was sitting behind the stalls with the door closed. It's right there." said Myrtle as she pointed at one of the stall.

They all went to the stall and found a small book laying there. Harry tried to pick it up, but Ron stopped him. "Don't touch it. It could be dangerous." said Ron. "He's right. There could be some kind of jinx in there." said Newt.

"Don't be silly. How can a book be dangerous?" asked Harry as he picked up the book. Harry picked up the small soggy book. The cover said it was over 50 years old and on the back of the cover the name T M Riddle was written.

Ron looked at the book. "T M Riddle. Hey! That's the name that was on one of the Hogwart's trophy! He got an award for special service I think." said Ron. Harry opened the book, and to his disappointment, it was blank. In fact, every single page was blank.

"Why would someone try to flush away a blank diary?" asked Newt. "Beats me. Hey, its says that the diary is bought from Vauxhall Road. I know that place. Riddle must have been a muggle." said Harry.

"Well, I guess it's probably nothing. Hey Harry can you give it to me? I want to see what it looks like when a book goes right through your head." asked Ron as he looked around for Myrtle. Harry just pocketed the diary.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

To the trio's relief, Hermione was soon released from the Hospital wing. First thing they did was to show her the diary. "Maybe it might have some secrets." said Hermione as she inspected the diary. She poked the diary with her wand and whispered something and she would even rub a revealer at it, but the diary was still blank as ever.

"It's hiding its secret pretty well. Maybe person who wrote on this is shy." said Ron. "Say, why did you keep this anyway?" asked Newt. "I wanted to know who and why someone chucked this. Also, I got curious about how he got the special service award."

"Maybe he got the highest OWL score in history of Hogwarts? Or maybe he saved a teacher from being eaten alive?" said Ron. Then Newt spoke up. "Did you say this diary was over 50 years ago?" asked Newt. "Yes." "What happened at Hogwarts 50 years ago?" said Newt.

Hermione caught what Newt was trying to say. "What if, Riddle got the award for catching the monster that killed Myrtle!" exclaimed Hermione. "Exactly! Maybe this diary has some sort of clue about that monster." said Newt. "Person who opened the chamber didn't want anyone to find out about the monster, so that person threw away the diary!" said Hermione.

Harry couldn't explain why he didn't just throw Riddle's diary away. The fact was that even though he knew the diary was blank, he kept turning the pages, as if there was something on it. And while Harry was sure he had never heard the name T. M. Riddle before, it felt as if it meant something to him, almost as though Riddle was a forgotten friend from his childhood.

Harry was determined to find out more about Riddle, so next day, he headed for the trophy room with Hermione, Newt and reluctant Ron. They went in and not only found Riddle's name on the special service trophy, but also on a list of old Head Boys.

"Wow. He's like Percy. Prefect, Head boy, he probably had best grades…" said Ron. "Why, is that a bad thing?" asked Hermione in a hurt voice. "No I didn't mean it that way." Ron said quickly.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Thing were going more and more hopeful as time passed on. The mandrakes were growing well and there has been no more attack since Justin and Nick. Only downside was the Hufflepuff's were still cold to Harry, believing that Harry is still guilty.

The happiest person at the moment was Gilderoy Lockhart, who acted as if he stopped the attacks. Harry once overheard him telling Professor McGonagall "There will be no more ore trouble, Minerva. I believe The Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught him. Rather sensible to stop now, for I show no mercy to dark wizards. You know what. I think this school needs a moral booster. And I have just a thing…." said Lockhart as he walked away chuckling, leaving dumbfounded McGonagall alone.

To many students and teacher's dismay they found out what that moral booster was at the Valentine's day. When Harry walked into the great hall during the morning, at first, Harry thought he was still dreaming because the hall was completely covered with large pink flowers. There were even confettis falling from the ceilings. Harry went over to the Gryffindor table, where Ron was sitting looking sickened, Newt's face was grim and Hermione seemed to have been overcome with giggles.

"Exactly what is going on?" asked Harry. Ron didn't reply. Instead, he pointed at where the teacher's set. Lockhart was wearing lurid pink robes just like the flowers and was was waving for silence. The teachers all looked grim. He could see McGonagall's lips thinning, Hagrid who was frowning under his beards and Snape glaring at Lockhart murderously.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And I would like to thank 46 people who have so far sent me cards! Yes! It is me who have taken the liberty of arranging all this. But real surprise begins now!"

Harry was half wondering and half horrified at what the next "great" surprise might be. Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen dwarfs, all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"My beloved, card carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be walking around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion!

The expression on the teacher's face clearly showed they were feeling the exact opposite. "You should ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! Or, you could ask Professor Flitwick about Entrancing Enchantments! That sly old dog is best at that charm than anyone, except me!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands while Snape looked as if he wanted to force fed poison to anyone who even utters the word Love Potion.

"Please, Hermione, tell me you weren't one of the forty-six," said Ron as they left the Great Hall for their first lesson. Hermione suddenly became very interested in searching her bag for her schedule and didn't answer. Newt rolled his eyes and sighed.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to anger and annoyance of many teachers.

Late that afternoon as the Gryffindors were walking upstairs for Charms, one of the dwarfs caught up with Harry. "Hey you! Harry Potter!" yelled the dwarf.

The very idea of being given a Valentine in front of a line of first years, which happened to include Ginny made Harry go red. Harry tried to escape but the dwarf held onto Harry tightly.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to Harry Potter." he said, twanging his harp "Please, not here," Harry hissed, trying to escape.

"Stay still!" grunted the dwarf, grabbed Harry's bag. "Let me go!" Harry snarled, tugging. With a loud ripping noise, his bag split in two. Everything fall on the floor, and ink bottle smashed over everything.

Harry scrambled around, trying to pick it all up before the dwarf started singing. Then, he heard the last voice he wanted to hear in this situation.

"What's going on here?" came Malfoy's drawling voice. Harry tried to stuff everything feverishly into his ripped bag, desperate to get away before Malfoy could hear his musical valentine.

"What's all this commotion?" said Percy Weasley rushing towards the crowd. Harry once again tried to run but the dwarf seized him around the knees, causing him to fall.

"Right," he said, sitting on Harry's ankles. "Here is your valentine

His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,

His hair is as dark as a blackboard,

I wish he was mine,

he's really divine,

The hero who conquered the Dark Lord

Harry would have gave up all his money to just disappear from this situation. His face became the color of Weasley hair when he saw people snickering. The dwarf did not stop. The dwarf opened his mouth to say it again when Newt came to rescue.

"Hello hard working dwarf, may you find a treasure you desire with all your heart." said Newt. "That must be the formal greetings for dwarfs." thought Harry. The dwarf blinked and got off from Harry's ankle. Newt continued. "I am so sorry to trouble you but could you be kind enough to stop telling this man his Valentine? It is making him uncomfortable." asked Newt politely.

The dwarf nodded and rushed off to give the next victim his Valentine. "Thanks Newt." said Harry. "No problem."

"Hey what is this?" said Malfoy loudly as he picked up Riddle's diary. Newt groaned at the idea of Malfoy picking another fight while Ginny paled. "Give that back," said Harry quietly. "Wonder what Potter's written in this?" said Malfoy, who obviously thought he had Harry's own diary.

"I said give it back." said Harry. "When I've had a look," said Malfoy, waving the diary tauntingly at Harry. Harry pulled out his wand and yelled "Expelliarmus!"

The diary shooted out of Malfoy's hand and Ron caught it with a large grin. "Harry!" said Percy loudly. "No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!"

But Harry didn't care if he got to hex Malfoy, 5 points wasn't a big deal for him. Malfoy was looking furious, and as Ginny passed him to enter her classroom, he yelled at her, "I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!" Ginny covered her face with her hands and ran into class.

When Harry got to class, he noticed something rather odd about the diary. All his books were drenched with ink, except for the diary. He was about to look at the diary again until he had to stop Ron from waving his faulty wand again.

Harry went to bed before anyone else in his dormitory that night. Partly because he didn't think he could stand Fred and George singing, "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad" one more time, and partly because he wanted to examine Riddle's diary again in private.

Harry sat on his bed and looked at the diary. It had no trace of ink on it. Harry pulled out a quill and ink and wrote My name is Harry Potter in the first page. The words shone momentarily on the page and they, sank without trace. Then, something happened.

The diary had wrote back to Harry. "Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?" These words, too, faded away, so Harry scribbled back. "Someone tried to flush it down a toilet." and waited for Riddle's reply.

"Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read." "What do you mean?" Harry scrawled. "I mean that this diary holds memories of things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I'm at Hogwarts, and horrible stuff's been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" Riddle's reply came quickly, his writing becoming untidier, as though he was hurrying to tell all he knew.

"Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. All lies. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, until it killed one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and got him expelled. But Headmaster Dippet forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident."

"Could you tell me more about it?" asked Harry. "Better, I will show you. I will show you the memory of that day." replied the diary.

Harry suddenly felt like he was being sucked into the diary. He began to spin until his feet hit solid ground. When Harry looked around, he knew immediately where he was. This circular room with the sleeping portraits was Dumbledore's office, only there was no Dumbledore.

An old frail looking wizard was reading a letter by candlelight. Harry had never seen this man before. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't meant to barge in like this." said Harry.

But the wizard didn't look up. Harry drew nearer to his desk and stammered, "Er... I'll just go. Is that ok?"

Still the wizard ignored him. It was as if he was ignoring the fact that Harry was there. Thinking that the wizard might be deaf, Harry raised his voice. "Sorry I disturbed you. I'll go now," he half shouted.

The wizard folded up the letter with a sigh. He stood up walked past Harry and went to draw the curtains at his window. The sky outside the window was ruby red, meaning it was sunset. The wizard went back to the desk, sat down, and twiddled his thumbs, watching the door.

Harry looked around the office. And saw Dumbledore's belonging was not there. Harry realized this was Hogwarts as Riddle had known it, meaning that this unknown wizard was Headmaster of that time and Harry was little more than a phantom, completely invisible to the people of fifty years ago.

Then someone entered the room. A boy of about sixteen with a prefect's badge was glinting on his chest entered. He was much taller than Harry, but he had black hair like him.

"Ah, Riddle," said the Headmaster. "You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" said Riddle looking rather anxious. "Sit down," said Dippet. "I've just been reading the letter you sent me." "Oh," said Riddle. "And so can I?"

"My dear boy," said Dippet kindly, "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?" "No," said Riddle at once. "I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that… place."

"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays?" said Dippet curiously. "Yes, sir," said Riddle.

"You are Muggle born?" "Halfblood, sir," said Riddle. "Muggle father, witch mother. My mother died just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me. Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather."

"The thing is, Tom," he sighed, "Special arrangements might have been made for you in other times. But in the current circumstances I'm afraid it's not possible."

"You mean all these attacks, sir?" said Riddle, and Harry's heart leapt, and he moved closer. "Yes." said the headmaster. "My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy with the death of that poor girl... You will be safer by far at your orphanage. The Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We still have no clue whatsoever about the attack…"

Riddle's eyes had widened. "Sir, if the person was caught and all this stopped…" "What do you mean?" said Dippet. "Riddle, do you you know something about these attacks?"

"No, sir," said Riddle quickly. But Harry felt like Riddle was not being truthful. Dippet sank back, looking disappointed. "You may go, Tom…"

Riddle slid off his chair and slouched out of the room. Harry followed him. Riddle went down the corridor and stopped. Harry could tell that Riddle was doing some serious thinking. He was biting his lip, his forehead furrowed.

Then, as though he had suddenly reached a decision, he hurried off with Harry following didn't see another person until they reached the entrance hall, when a tall wizard with long, sweeping auburn hair and a beard called to Riddle from the marble staircase.

"What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom?" Harry gaped at the wizard. He was none other than Dumbledore from fifty years ago. "I had to see the headmaster, sir," said Riddle.

"Well, hurry off to bed. It's not safe these days." said Dumbledore. AHe sighed heavily, bade Riddle good night, and strode off. Riddle watched him walk out of sight and then, moving quickly, headed straight down the stone steps to the dungeons, with Harry in hot pursuit.

To Harry's curiosity, Riddle led him to the very dungeon used for Potion class. It was dark and Riddle slowly pushed the door. Then Riddle froze at the same spot for a long time. Harry wondered what Riddle was doing. All he was doing was staring between the crack of the door. Harry waited and waited until he heard a voice from behind the door.

"C'mon… gotta get yeh outta here… C'mon now… in the box…" There was something familiar about that voice. Riddle suddenly jumped around the corner. Harry stepped out behind him. He could see the dark outline of a huge boy who was crouching in front of an open door with a very large box next to it.

"Evening, Rubeus," said Riddle sharply. Rubeus? But there was only one person Harry knew had that name. The boy slammed the door shut and stood up. "What yer doin' down here, Tom?"

"It's over. They are even talking about closing the school. Now I don't think you even meant to kill someone, but frankly, monsters don't make good pets." said Riddle.

"It never killed no one!" said the large boy, backing against the closed door. From behind him, Harry could hear a funny rustling and clicking.

"Come on, Rubeus," said Riddle, moving yet closer. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered…"

"It wasn't him!" yelled the boy. "He wouldn'! He never!" "Stand aside," barked Riddle, drawing out his wand.

His spell lit the corridor with a sudden flaming light. The door behind the large boy flew open with such force it knocked him into the wall opposite. Out of it, A creature with low slung, hairy body and a tangle of black legs with lots eyes and a pair pincers came out.

Riddle raised his wand again, but he was too late. The thing scuttled out of the room up to the corridors Riddle raised his wands and tried to run after the creature but the huge boy grabbed Riddle and tried to stop.

That was when the scene ended and Harry felt himself falling on his bed with Riddle's diary lying opened. Before he had had time to regain his breath, the dormitory door opened and Ron and Newt came in.

"There you are," said Ron. "Why are you in bed so early?" asked Newt. Harry sat up, sweating and shaking. "What's going on?" said Ron, looking at him with concern. "Guys, it was Hagrid. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."

A/N Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed


	15. Chapter 14: Newt's informant

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 14: Newt's informant

Harry told his friends about what Riddle had showed him. Ron and Hermione seemed to believe what Riddle showed Harry because it wasn't exactly a secret that Hagrid loved dangerous creatures like three headed dogs and dragons. Why would a giant spider be any different?

Newt however, looked skeptical. "I don't think it was Hagrid. Based on the way you described the creature, I could only think about one creature that fits the description and that is an acromantula." said Newt.

"A what?" asked Harry. "Acromantula. Gigantic man eating talking spider." replied Newt. Ron shuddered at the idea of giant spider.

"Acromantula may not be the most harmless creatures in the world, but they are not capable of petrifying its victim. They normally just eat its prey." explained Newt.

"So are you telling me, the diary lied to me?" asked Harry in shock. Why would the diary do such thing? "Probably. One thing is sure, Hagrid's creature is not responsible for the death of one girl and for some reason, the diary is trying to hide it." said Newt.

"I told you something was bit off with that diary. Don't touch from now on." said Ron. "Well, I guess we should pay a little visit to Hagrid soon. He might be able to tell us more about what happened 50 years ago." said Hermione.

"Also, I believe we will soon be meeting with our informant." said Newt. "Who is this informant?" Ron asked again but he got no answer.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Soon, it was time to pick subject for next year. Hermione took it very seriously. "It could affect our future." Hermione told her friends firmly. "I wish I can ditch potions." Harry moaned. "We can't. We have to keep all the old subjects. Otherwise, first thing I did would have been to ditch DADA." said Ron.

"You can't do that! It's an extremely important subject!" cried Hermione. "With Lockhart teaching it? Never. All that man ever taught us was to how to pose for camera." grumbled Ron.

Harry and Ron had no idea what to pick so they took Dean's advice and just picked few with his eyes closed. To nobody's surprise, Hermione tried to take every subject, only to have McGonagall call her to have a discussion about subjects for next year.

Newt obviously picked Care of Magical Creatures. "I wish I could only take that class. But I can't." Newt sighed. Newt gave some advices to Harry. "I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. I think divination is pretty much useless unless you have a seer blood. Ancient Runes… I think it's too hard." said Newt.

Harry also asked advice to Percy. "I would suggest divination and muggle studies. Some say those two are soft options but I disagree. They can be very useful in your future career. I would just say play your strength."

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Harry came back to his dormitory with Ron and Hermione after picking his subject. While walking inside the common room thinking about the next Quidditch match, he found Dean, Seamus and Neville standing around his bed. "What's going on?" asked Harry.

"Someone's been through your stuff Harry." said Dean. Harry went to look at it himself. Sure enough, it was a complete mess. Content of his trunk was thrown everywhere, some of his cloths were torn and to his complete shock, Riddle's diary was gone.

"Oh no. Someone took the Riddle's diary!" moaned Harry. "I bet it was the person who opened the chamber." said Ron. "But who? Only a Gryffindor can get in here…" said Hermione. "My point exactly." said Harry.

"Harry, you should report this. Somebody stole your stuff!" said Ron. "No. Then, the teachers will ask me about the diary and Hagrid's expulsion will be brought up. Hagrid probably wouldn't want that." said Harry. "Honestly, you are too noble for your own good." sighed Hermione.

Then Newt came inside the common room. "There you are! I was looking for you guys. Come on." Newt motioned them to follow him.

"Newt, what is it? Someone's been going through Harry's stuff. Riddle's diary is gone." said Hermione. "We have to meet our informant." said Newt.

That kept there mind off about the diary for a moment. They quickly followed Newt, who stopped at an empty corridor. "Alright, we are suppose to meet him right here." said Newt. Newt then opened his suitcase and pulled out a whole plucked chicken.

"Eew. What is that Newt?" grimaced Harry. "Payment for our informant." replied Newt. "Where did you get that anyway?" asked Ron. "Hagrid. Something's been killing his roosters." said Newt. "Your informant takes raw chicken as a payment? What is he some kind of animal?" scowled Hermione.

Newt smirked. "As a matter of fact, he is. Scorchy!" The trio looked confused. The informants name is Scorchy? Then from the shadows something slithered out. A large pale grey snake came out of the shadow, opening its red eyes.

Hermione jumped back while Ron and Harry looked shocked. Newt kneeled down at the snake and started to pet it as if it was a cuddly rabbit. "Hey Scorchy. You missed me? Daddy missed you alot. Are you hungry? Daddy got you a nice fat chicken. Now, now. Slow bites!" Newt smiled widely as the snake closed its red eyes and unhinged its jaw and started to eat the raw chicken.

Hermione was first to find her voice. "Newt…. Newt. This is your informant?" stammered Hermione. "Yep. This is Scorchy. He's my ashwinder. He's really gentle and he's not poisonous so don't worry." said Newt.

"A snake? Seriously. A snake? Newt, how can a snake help us? We can't just talk to snakes you know." said Ron. "We can't. But Harry can." said Newt.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry in shock. "After I learned that Harry was a parseltongue, I had an idea. I let out Scorchy into the castle and I asked him to search around the castle for anything suspicious. This is where you play a part Harry. I may have an innate ability to communicate with magical creatures, but I can't communicate with them verbally." said Newt.

"Harry, can you ask Scorchy if he saw anything strange in the castle recently?" asked Newt. Harry looked thoughtful.

"This is a good idea. A snake could probably get to place we couldn't. But speaking parseltongue… It just gives me the creep. But I guess I would have to do it. These attacks have to stop. For all I know, Hermione could be the next target. I won't let my best friend get hurt." thought Harry.

"Alright Newt. I will do it. But mind you, this is the first time I actually approached a snake to talk with it." said Harry. Harry took a deep breath and looked at Scorchy. Scorchy opened his red eyes and stared at Harry.

"Hello Scorchy." said Harry. Harry thought he was talking normally but judging by Ron and Hermione's reaction, he must be speaking Parseltongue. "What? You are a sssspeaker?" Scorchy hissed. "I guess I am." "It'sss a great honor. Not many sssnakes meets a ssspeaker." said Scorchy. "It is a honor for me to." Harry said politely.

"Thank you ssspeaker. Not many humansss has been kind to me. Only you ssspeaker and that human with large ssssuitcase who takessss care of me has shown such kindnessss." said Scorchy.

"Listen, I have something to ask you. There is something going on in this castle. Do you have any ideas about what is going on?" asked Harry. Scorchy flicked his tongue before he replied. "Yesss. Many things hassss been going on. There are many humans here. And ghosts and other creaturessss. Something feels ssstrange. The throne of all thing that slithers has been restored."

Harry looked alarmed. The throne for all thing that slithers? What does that even mean? "Throne? What are you talking about?" asked Harry. But Scorchy didn't reply. All he said was "The king has returned. The king has returned." Then Scorchy curled up and began to sleep.

Harry turned to his friends and told them what Scorchy had told him. "Throne of all things that slithers? What is that?" asked Hermione. "Beats me. Then all he says is the king has returned." shrugged Harry.

"The throne… the king…. Where have I heard that before…." Newt muttered.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

The next day was the Quidditch match against Hufflepuffs. When it was nearly time for the match, Harry walked down the corridors with his friends, wearing the Quidditch robe and carrying his trusted Nimbus 2000 broom.

Harry stepped on the marble suitcase when he heard the same cold voice from before. "Kill this time… let me tear…Rip apart…."

Harry frozed. "Guys! It's that voice again! The voice from the wall! Didn't you guys hear that?" asked Harry. They all shook their head. Then suddenly, Newt's head shot up. Few seconds later, Hermione did the same thing.

"Harry! I think I might have an idea!" said Newt. "Newt, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Hermione. Newt nodded and Hermione began running. "Guys, we will be at the library. See you later!" then Newt followed her.

"I really wish they stopped talking in codes. What do you think they are doing?" murmured Harry. "I don't know. But this is Hermione we are talking about. Have a problem? Go to the library. But I didn't think Newt will go with her…. Oh no! Harry! It's nearly 11! You will be late for your match!" said Ron. They all rushed to the Quidditch field.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

The weather was breezy and sunny, or as Wood would call it Perfect for a Perfect match. It seemed like everyone came to watch the match. People cheered loudly when the Quidditch team entered the stadium.

Harry was about to lift off on his broom when Professor McGonagall came running into the stadium with a large megaphone. "The match is cancelled. All students return to your dormitory immediately." Professor McGonagall yelled.

Wood looked shocked and went to Professor McGonagall. "But Professor! This is an extremely important match!" he complained but Professor McGonagall ignored him. "Everyone, return to your dormitory immediately, and stay there until further notice is given!"

Professor McGonagall saw Harry and motioned him to come over. "Potter, I think you should come with me." Ron saw Harry and detached himself from the crowd and followed Harry. To Harry's surprise, McGonagall didn't object. "Yes, Weasley. I think you should come too."

Harry and Ron followed Professor McGonagall back into the school and but they weren't taken to anybody's office this time. "This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the infirmary.

"There has been an attack. Or should I say attacks." Harry and Ron paled and felt horrible in the stomach. Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and they entered. Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifth year girl with long, curly hair. It was the Ravenclaw Prefect name Penelope. And next to her bed was...

"Hermione!" Ron said in shock. "Newt?" said Harry in horror. Hermione lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy. "They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them…" She was holding up a small, circular mirror.

Newt however, looked different. He was lying on the hospital bed. His eyes were closed, his face was covered in blood and he had a thick bandage on his head. "Scamander here was found near Granger. Madam Pomfrey said he wasn't petrified…. But he had some serious damage on his head. He will have to spend quite a long time here." Professor McGonagall said grimly.

"I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," said Professor McGonagall heavily. "I need to address the students in any case." She took the horror stricken pair to the dormitory and addressed new rules.

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities." she told the Gryffindors.

Then she said in a choked voice. "I have never been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward." Then, she left the dormitory.

People began talking at once. "That's three Gryffindors, a ghost, a cat, a Ravenclaw Prefect and a Hufflepuff. Has no one noticed Slytherins were not attacked?" asked Fred. "Why don't they just throw out all the Slytherins and see if attacks stop?" asked Lee.

Harry and Ron weren't paying attention. They were too occupied with the image of Hermione and Newt in the infirmary. One petrified, one bloody.

"We have to find out who is behind the attack. Otherwise, I will be going back to the Dursleys." said Harry. "So, do you think we should go ask Hagrid about the attack from 50 years ago?" asked Ron. "Yes. That might give us some clues. We should go see him. Tonight."

"Tonight? But McGonagall said you shouldn't go anywhere unless accompanied by a teacher." said Ron. "It's time I get my dad's cloak out again."

They went to bed at the usual time, waited until Neville, Dean, and Seamus had stopped discussing the Chamber of Secrets and finally fallen asleep. They carefully put the invisibility cloak around them and crept out of the common room. The normally empty corridor was full of teachers and prefects patrolling.

They quickly slipped out of the castle and rushed to Hagrid's house. They knocked on the door, only to have a gigantic crossbow pointed at their face. "Oh. Its yeh two. What are you doin 'ere?" asked Hagrid as he lowered the crossbow.

"What was that for Hagrid?" asked Harry as he stepped in. "Nothin'. It's nothin. I've bin expectin... Sit down... I'll make tea." Hagrid seemed rather anxious and more jumpy than usual. He dropped many tea cups and was shaking violently when he poured water of the kettle.

"Hagrid. Have you heard about what happened to Hermione and Newt?" asked Ron quietly. "Huh? Oh yeh…. Very bad. Something very bad is goin on…" Hagrid muttered as he looked out the window.

"Hagrid, are you expecting someone?" asked Harry. "What? No. No. It's nothing." said Hagrid but he clearly was lying. Then, someone knocked.

Harry and Ron quickly put on the invisibility cloak and hid under the table. Hagrid opened the door and Dumbledore stepped in, followed by a man who was wearing a green bowler hat. "That's Cornelius Fudge! The minister of magic!" gasped Ron. Harry elbowed Ron to shut him up.

Hagrid got very pale when he saw the minister. "Bad business, Hagrid. Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns and one attack on a pure blood. This is the absolute limit. Ministry's got to act." said the minister.

"I would never…." said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir!" "Cornelius. How many times do I have to tell you? Hagrid has my full confidence." said Dumbledore with a frown.

" Albus," said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something. The school governors have been in touch. These attacks are going out of hands."

"As I told you many times, taking Hagrid away will not solve this problem." Dumbledore said with fire in his eyes.

"Look. I am under lot's of pressure. We have to be seen to be doing it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Or I wouldn't be doing my duty." said Fudge.

"Take me?" said Hagrid, who was trembling. "Take me where?"

"For a short time only," said Fudge."Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology."

"You're not taking me to Azkaban?" gasped Hagrid. Before Fudge could answer, there was another loud rap on the door. Dumbledore answered it. To Harry's great displeasure, Lucius Malfoy stepped in with a cold, satisfied smile.

"Already here, Fudge," he said approvingly. "Good, good…" "What're you doin' 'ere?" said Hagrid furiously. "Get outta my house!"

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside this place you call home." said Lucius Malfoy with a sneer. "I was simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" said Dumbledore in a rather forced politeness.

"The governors feel it's time for you to step aside. The order of suspension has been signed by all the members." said Malfoy lazily.

I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? In fact, I heard a pure blood was attacked today. At this rate, everyone will be attacked. That won't be good for the school would it?"

"Now Lucius." said Fudge, looking alarmed, "Is that really necessary? Taking Dumbledore away?"

"The suspension of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy smoothly. "Since Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks, he shouldn't be here."

"That's my point. If Dumbledore can't stop them, who can?" said Fudge. "We shall see how things go." said Lucius Malfoy. "But as all twelve of us have voted on this," "Really? Tell me. How many did yeh threaten Malfoy?" Hagrid growled.

"You know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble in Azkaban. The guards don't like anyone shouting you know." said Lucius Malfoy with a sneer.

"Yeh can' take Dumbledore!" yelled Hagrid. "Take him away, and the Muggle borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killed!"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Dumbledore. He looked at Lucius Malfoy. "If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside." "Professor no!" yelled Hagrid.

"However," said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly. "You will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." For a second, Harry was almost sure Dumbledore's eyes looked at the direction they were hiding.

"Alright then. Let's just hope your successor will be able to stop the attacks." said Lucius Malfoy. He strode to the cabin door and led Dumbledore out.

Hagrid saw Dumbledore going out and took a deep breath. "If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right. That's all I'm sayin."

" I'm comin', said Hagrid. Then, before he went out the door, he said "I hope someone take care of Fang while I'm away." Then Hagrid left and so did the minister.

The door banged shut and Ron pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. "Things have gone bad to worse." moaned Ron. "No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack everyday!"

A/N Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	16. Chapter 15: Aragog

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 15: Aragog

Things were going so bad. Hagrid was gone and so was Dumbledore. Harry and Ron tried to visit Hermione and Newt but Madame Pomfrey did not allow anyone. "I'm sorry. But the attacker might come to finish his job. We just can't risk such thing."

Harry tried to think about what Dumbledore said but more he thought about it, it made Harry more confused. Hagrid's message, on the other hand, made more sense. Problem was, to follow a spider, there had to be spider and Harry hadn't seen one for a while.

Only one person was actually gleeful and walked around as if someone made him king of the world. Harry heard Malfoy talking to his two goons at potion class "I always knew father would get rid of Dumbledore. Soon, we will have a decent headmaster. One who wouldn't let any mudbloods run around here."

Snape remained indifferent to two empty seats on Gryffindor side of the class. Then Malfoy spoke up. "Sir, why don't you apply for the headmaster's job?" Snape looked almost gleeful. "Malfoy, I assure you Professor Dumbledore isn't completely gone. He will probably come back."

"Oh sure. But he can still be voted out again. You have my father's support and i'm sure other governors would agree with my father. I mean, anyone with brains could see you are the best teacher." said Malfoy smugly. Snape swooped around the dungeon with a smirk on his face and didn't notice Seamus who was pretending to throw up in his cauldron.

"I'm surprised Mudbloods aren't packing yet. Real pity no one died yet. I really hoped Granger did." said Malfoy. Harry had to do everything to keep Ron and himself from pouncing on Malfoy. Bell rang and Malfoy walked out, still looking smug. "I am going to murder that thing with my bare hand." Ron growled as Harry and Seamus tried to hold him back.

"Come on. He's not worth your trouble. Let's go. Snape has to take us to Herbology." said Harry as he followed Snape.

Herbology had missing 3 people: Justin, Hermione and Newt. The good side was that the Hufflepuffs were now convinced Harry was not behind the attack. "Look, Harry. We're sorry that we believed you were the Heir of Slytherin. We know you would never attack Hermione or Newt." said Ernie. Susan and Hannah nodded from behind him. "We are on the same boat." said Susan.

Harry shook Ernie's hand while Ron didn't look too pleased that Harry forgave them so easily. "That Malfoy. He's suspicious. He seems so happy about all this. Reckon he might be the Heir of Slytherin?" asked Ernie. "No. It's not him." Harry said firmly. The 3 Hufflepuff's seemed surprised by Harry's tone.

Then, Harry spotted something. Some spiders were scurrying on the ground, heading towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry nudged Ron with his elbows. "Ron. Look! The spiders!" whispered Harry. "Yeah I can see spiders." said Ron as he tried his best to be happy to see spiders.

"No! Not that. Look. They are heading towards the forbidden forest." said Harry. "Great. I have go there again? And this time, I have go with spiders?" groaned Ron. "We just have to go to the forest. We are going tonight." whispered Harry. The secret conversation had to stop because Ernie and Susan were leaning towards them to hear what they were saying.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Another person besides Malfoy who actually looked happy was Gilderoy Lockhart. He walked into the class, beaming like he usually does. When he saw that no one was smiling, he cried "Come on! Why the long face?" People just looked at each other without replying his question.

"Don't you realize the danger has passed? The culprit has been caught" Lockhart said as he waved his arm around and looked at people as if they were bit slow.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Dean. "Mr Thomas, the minister of magic would not have taken Hagrid away if he was innocent!" Lockhart said as if he was saying the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yes he would. Hagrid is innocent." said Ron. "I flatter myself I know a touch more about Hagrid's arrest than you do, Mr Weasley." said Lockhart, looking rather smugly.

Ron opened his mouth to say more, but Harry kicked him to keep his mouth shut. "We are not suppose to know about the arrest in detail. Remember?" Harry whispered. Ron looked very unhappy about not being able to defend Hagrid, but he kept his mouth shut anyway.

When the class ended, Harry and Ron started to walk to their dormitory. It felt very empty that only two instead of the usual four was walking together. "That Lockhart is an idiot! No, idiot is not even enough to describe him!" yelled Ron.

"I know. I flatter myself I know a touch more about Hagrid's arrest than you? That man is flattering himself if he could make it to the bathroom without getting lost." murmured Harry.

"Anyway, Ron, we don't have anymore classes this afternoon. We should take a nap for few hours. Since we are going out, we won't be able to sleep like the usual today. Get some sleep while you can." said Harry.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

That night, Harry and Ron slipped out of the castle with the invisibility cloak. They quietly snuck into the Hagrid's house which had no warm feeling like it usually did. Hagrid's dog Fang went so mad with joy when he saw the duo, he started to bark loudly. It was loud enough to wake everyone at the castle so Harry quickly fed him some of Hagrid's infamous treacle fudge to glue his teeth together.

"Alright Fang. Let's go for a walk." said Harry. Fang got up and started to walk quickly, pulling Harry towards him.

The forest was as dark and spooky as he remembered from first year. Even though this was Harry's second time in the forest, it didn't look any familiar. Harry pulled out his wand and chanted the lighting charm. Harry pointed the wand at the ground and saw two spiders scurrying together in the same direction.

Ron looked extremely displeased at the idea of following a spider but he had no choice so he started to follow Harry.

Harry and Ron started to follow the spiders. Harry had never been this deep inside the forest before. He had to look around for the spiders multiple times so he wouldn't get lost.

Suddenly, Fang let out a large bark that made Harry and Ron jump. "Ron! Do you hear that? Something large is coming this way!" whispered Harry. Something big was coming in their direction, breaking the branches.

Then suddenly, they saw a bright light that made them shield their eyes. "Harry! It's…. It's dad's car!" yelled Ron. "It must have been in the forest this whole time! Look! It's covered with mud!" It was the ford anglia they taken to the school It was scratched and had twigs and leaves on top of it.

"Come on. We might lose the spiders." said Harry as he pulled Ron from the car.

They walked again and Ron suddenly froze. "What's wrong?" Ron just pointed at something. Harry looked at where Ron was pointing and nearly gasped. It looked like a spider web, only it was 10ft long.

Suddenly, something swept them off the ground. Harry felt like something was pressing against his leg and saw that a giant pincer was grabbing his leg. He saw that Ron and Fang was no different either.

Harry looked back and to his horror, that pincer belonged to a gigantic black spider. "Acromantula." thought Harry as he remembered what Newt said. Then Harry gasped. "Newt also said acromantulas are man eating spiders!" thought Harry.

The acromantulas dragged Harry, Ron and Fang towards the web. Then the spiders began to move upward and the sides, and then downward, until it dropped all 3 of them in a clearing.

Harry stood up and saw in the middle of a clearing, a large web with an acromantula a size of a small elephant. It had humongous pincers, long legs and white eyes that showed that it was blind.

One of the spider started to speak. "Aragog! I brought humans." Aragog clicked his pincer. "Is it Hagrid?" he asked. "No. Strangers."

"Kill them! I was resting." said Aragog. Ron looked extremely pale but Harry managed to find his voice and spoke up. "We are friends of Hagrid."

Aragog clicked his pincer again. "Friends? But Hagrid never sends men here."

"We came here because Hagrid is in trouble." said Harry. "Trouble?" asked Aragog with a hint of concern on his voice.

"Yes. They think Hagrid has been setting something on students. They taken him to….. Azkaban." Harry said the last part quickly.

As soon as Harry said Azkaban, Aragog clicked his pincers rapidly, sounding angry. "But that happened years ago! I still remember. They made Hagrid leave the school. They thought I was the monster from the chamber!" said Aragog.

"So…. you are not from the chamber?" asked Harry carefully, making sure he does not offend the spider. "I! Came from a distant land. A stranger gave me as an egg to Hagrid. Hagrid took care of me. He is a great man. When they found me and blamed the death of that girl, he took the blame. He even found me a wife and helped me start a family. I owe Hagrid." said Aragog.

Harry summoned his courage again. "So…. you never attacked anyone?" asked Harry. "Never. My instinct would have told me otherwise, but my heart told me to not attack any humans out of respect for Hagrid. How could I have attacked the girl? The body of the girl was found in the bathroom, and before Hagrid was expelled, I never left the cupboard he raised me in." said Aragog.

"Then, do you know what attacked the girl? It's attacking people again." said Harry. "It is a dangerous creature. Creature my kin naturally fears. I remember begging Hagrid to let me out when I sensed that creature." said Aragog.

"So, what is it?" asked Harry, hoping he might be able to get the answer. "We do not speak it's name! I never even have told Hagrid, who asked me numerous times!" snapped Aragog.

Harry felt disappointment fill him but that disappointment was replaced by dread as he saw more spiders coming.

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you. I guess we better be going." Harry said in false politness.

"Go? I think not…." said Aragog slowly. "What?" "My children may not harm Hagrid under my order, but I will not deny them fresh meat when they willingly walk towards our territory. Good bye Friend of Hagrid." said Aragog.

Harry turned around and saw more and more spiders rushing to their way. Ron looked like he was about to pass out any minute and Fang started to whimper. There was nothing they could do. There was too many of them.

Then Harry heard a honking noise. Harry turned to the direction he heard the honking and saw the ford anglia rushing rushing to their ways with it's light on.

The car knocked spiders out of the way until it stopped in front of Harry and Ron. It automatically opened the car door. "Ron! Get Fang and get in!" yelled Harry. Ron didn't need to have told twice.

As soon as they closed the door, the car began running. It began to knock the acromantulas out of the way and started to crush towards the forest. The car cleverly led them to the path they knew.

"Ron are you alright?" asked Harry but Ron didn't answer him. He was just frozen with his mouth opened. But he looked bit more relaxed than before.

The car rushed between the paths and stopped at the edge of the forest. Fang jumped out of the window and rushed to Hagrid's house. Harry and Ron got out of the car with shaking leg. When they got off, the car bolted into the forest again.

Harry went to Hagrid's house to get his invisibility cloak. He bid goodbye to Fang who was trembling and walked towards the castle.

"Follow the spiders." Ron spoke up. "Follow the spiders. Is Hagrid mental? I am never going to forgive him for this. We got nearly eaten by a giant spider and we found nothing!" exclaimed Ron.

"At least we found out Hagrid is innocent. And monster is something the spiders fear. That count as something right?" said Harry as they woke up very irritated looking fat lady.

"Whatever. Oh! I thought I was never going to see this bed again." Ron said as he jumped on to his bed. Soon, he was sleeping, snoring loudly.

Harry wasn't sleeping. He was trying to process what Aragog had told him. What creature does spider fear most? How does it petrify the victim? There were all kinds of questions which Harry couldn't think an answer.

Finally, Harry lied down to sleep, only to bolt up again with a realization. "Ron. Ron!" Harry woke Ron. "W...What?" Ron moaned.

"The victim from 50 years ago. The girl, what if she never left the bathroom she was found in?" asked Harry. Ron gasped in realization. "You mean… Moaning Myrtle?"

A/N Sorry for bit of a short chapter. Next chapter will be longer then this. Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	17. Chapter 16: Chamber of Secrets

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 16: Chamber of Secrets

"To think all this time, we could have found a clue at that bathroom." Ron exclaimed. "Yeah. But this time, we won't be able to sneak off to that bathroom. Teachers are watching us like hawks. There is no way we will manage to sneak off." said Harry bitterly.

To make things worse, McGonagall declared there will be an exam in a week. "Exam? In a time like this?" howled Seamus. McGonagall was not pleased with Seamus.

"The reason we kept the school open is so we can continue your education. There is no reason not to take an exam. I trust that you will all study hard." she said sternly.

"I can't believe this. How can anyone actually focus on study these days?" asked Seamus to Dean, Neville, Ron and Harry. Others all agreed and Ron in particular looked ill.

"How can I have an exam with this?" Ron groaned as he showed his broken wand. "I'm sure I won't get a good grade if it explodes in a middle of an exam." Harry just shook his head and sighed. He wasn't sure if he could actually concentrate on exams. There was so much going on in his head.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

The next day, McGonagall told the school she had an announcement. The crowd burst into various shouts. "Dumbledore is coming back!" "Heir of Slytherin is caught!" "Quidditch season is back!" people began to shout various things so McGonagall had to shoot a loud sound with her wand.

"I am pleased to tell you that Professor Sprout has informed me that the mandrakes are fully grown and are ready to make the potion that will revive the victims. Hopefully, they will be able to tell us who the attacker was." said Professor McGonagall.

Ron looked very happy. "We don't have to ask Myrtle, we can just ask Hermione! She's finally going to be ok!" said Ron excitedly.

"Don't forget Newt, he was not petrified but I bet he is ok by now. Wonder how he got hurt." said Harry.

Then somebody tapped on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned back and saw Ginny, who was fidgeting. "Hi Ginny. Can I help you?" asked Harry.

Ginny kept twirling her fingers. She looked like she was hiding something. "I have to tell you something." Ginny mumbled.

"What is it?" asked Harry. Then something hit Harry. "Ginny, is this about the chamber of the secrets?" But Ginny didn't get to answer because Percy came and sat next to Harry.

"Whew. Patrol duty. Hopefully this is over soon." muttered Percy. Ginny jumped back when she saw Percy and bolted out of the great hall.

"Percy! Ginny was about to tell us something." said Ron. Percy choked on his drink. "What.. What? About what?"

"She seemed to want to tell me something important." said Harry.

"Oh that. That has nothing to do with the Chamber of the secrets." Percy said quickly.

"How do you know that?" demanded Ron.

"Well you see… Ginny just happened to have walked in… I'm sure she didn't mean it…. She promised she won't tell anyone about this!" Percy said looking very uncomfortable.

"Come on Percy what is it?" asked Ron. "Come on. We won't tell."

Percy stiffened and just silently ate his breakfast.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Even though the mystery will be solved soon, Harry still wanted to ask Myrtle about the attack. Fortunately for him, the next class was History of Magic, leaded by Lockhart.

"I bet the first thing the victims will say is Hagrid attacked us!" said Lockhart pompously. "I still don't understand why teachers have to do this patrolling thing. I mean, the culprit has already been caught!"

"I couldn't agree more." said Harry. Ron looked at Harry with shock.

"Thank you Harry. I mean, we teachers have lots in our hands. This patrolling is just unnecessary work for hard working teachers."

Ron understood what Harry was doing and grinned. "I agree sir. In fact, why don't go to your class? We are near our classroom so it won't hurt. Would it?"

"You are right Weasley! I think I will go and prepare for my next class!" said Lockhart as he scurried away.

"Prepare for my next class my behind. Probably off to stare at his own portrait." Ron spat with disgust. They stay behind as other Gryffindors made it to the class. Once they were alone, they quickly dashed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"POTTER! WEASLEY! What are you doing here?" barked a voice. It was Professor McGonagall and her expression showed that she was not in a mood to catch someone sneaking off.

"We were… We were just going to see…" Ron stammered. "Newt and Hermione." said Harry. Ron looked at Harry and quickly caught on.

"We haven't seen them for a while. Newt wasn't petrified so he must have been all alone in the hospital with no one to talk to. And we wanted to tell Hermione things were going to be ok because the potion is going to be ready soon." said Harry.

For a moment McGonagall just stared at the duo. And suddenly, Harry saw that her eyes were bit misty. "Of course… It must have been hardest for you two… with two of your closest friends hurt. You may go. I will explain about you two to Professor Binns." she said in soft voice.

Harry and Ron made it to the Hospital wing and heard McGonagall blowing her nose on handkerchief.

"That, was bloody brilliant." said Ron.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Madam Pomfrey looked skeptical. "Please don't talk loudly. Mr Scamander has suffered a severe head injury. He is still suffering from a severe headache. As for Miss Granger… I'm not sure what the point is to talk to a petrified person." Then, Madam Pomfrey went to her office.

Newt was sleeping in the bed, with large bandage on his head, looking very weak. Hermione was still petrified like a statue. "Newt." Harry gently woke him.

Newt opened his eyes. "Harry? Ron?" he croaked. "Yeah mate it's us." said Ron. "How are you feeling?"

"Headache. Listen could you keep it down? My head feels like it's been trampled by erumpents." Newt groaned. Normally, Harry would have asked what erumpent was but there was more important issues so Harry decided to ask Newt the question he had for a long time. Harry and Ron were speaking in normal voice but they decided to lower their voice more for Newt.

"Newt. Could you tell us what attacked you?" asked Harry. Newt just shrugged. "I don't know. After Hermione and I found the answer in the library, we split up to find you guys. Then I realized how dangerous it was for Hermione to be alone so I went to the direction she went to find her." Newt murmured.

Newt paused for a minute and grabbed his head in headache. Then when the pain subsided, he continued. "Then, I found Hermione petrified. I bend over to check her and then, I blacked out." said Newt.

"What? You didn't see who attacked you?" exclaimed Ron. Newt groaned. "Ron, KEEP IT DOWN. Someone hit me from behind. I just blacked out and woke up few days later."

Ron groaned. They would have to ask Hermione about the attacker. "Guys… It's basilisks." said Newt.

"A what?" asked Harry. "A basilisks. That's what's been attacking everyone." Newt said slowly. "Hermione and I were in the library and we confirmed our theory. I think she ripped out a page that explains thing. Check her hands." Newt weakly pointed at Hermione.

Harry went over to Hermione and saw that she was clutching a piece of paper. Harry carefully took it out and started to read.

"Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."

Harry gasped and so did Ron. "Newt. So the monster was basilisks! That's what Scorchy meant when he said throne of all things that slither has been restored. Basilisks is a king of serpents! I have been hearing voices because only I can understand snake language!" breathed Harry.

"Basilisks kill people by staring at the victim in the eyes but no one died because no one looked fully on the eye! Colin must have looked at it through his camera and Justin must have seen it through Nick! Everyone knows dead can not be dead again so Nick was petrified. Hermione and Penelope has mirrors and they must have seen the reflection!"

Ron's jaw dropped. "What about Mrs Norris?" he asked in trembling voice. Harry tried hard to think about the scene of attack at that time. "Water. Myrtle flood the bathroom and Mrs Norris must have seen it's reflection through the water."

"What about Newt? He wasn't petrified." asked Ron. Harry thought. "What if the Heir of Slytherin didn't want to kill Newt? What if the heir just wanted to knock Newt out, not kill because he was a pureblood?"

Ron nodded. "It makes sense. Salazar Slytherin wanted to preserve purebloods and naturally the heir wanted the same thing. Look on the paper. It says spiders are mortal enemies. That's why Aragog was so afraid. And Newt and Hagrid told us something has killed his roosters. The heir didn't want to risk getting the basilisks killed!"

"But there in one thing I can't explain." said Harry. "How has the basilisks been going around the castle? Someone must have seen it. It's a gigantic snake."

"Pipes." said a weak voice behind them. "Hermione figured it out. The basilisks has been going around using the plumbings." whispered Newt.

Ron snapped his fingers. "If plumbings are its passageway, then the entrance to the chamber must be in a bathroom!" "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." whispered Harry.

Newt nodded. "Guys, go tell Dumbledore or McGonagall. They will be able to do something." whispered Newt. Then he fainted into sleep again.

"Thanks Newt. You have been a great help." Harry said as he petted his friend's shoulder. "Harry, should we go find McGonagall?" "No, let's wait in the staff room. It's nearly break. She would come."

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Harry and Ron rushed downstairs and bolted into the staff room. It was empty so they pulled out a chair and sat patiently. Then, they heard McGongall's voice that was magically amplified. "All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

"What do you think, another attack?" asked Ron. "One way to find out." said Harry as he opened the door to a closet. "We can tell them about what we know after we hear what they say."

They went inside the closet and closed the door, opening it so they were barely able to see the teacher's coming in.

McGonagall burst in last, looking deathly pale. "It has happened. A student has been taken to the chamber."

All the teachers gasped. Flitwick squealed and Snape grasped a chair to not fall. "How… How do you know?" he stammered.

"The Heir of Slytherin wrote on the wall on the wall. It said Her skeleton shall lie on the chamber forever." said Professor McGonagall with a white face.

"Who is it? Who is taken to the chamber?" asked Professor Sprout in a weak voice.

"Ginny Weasley." said Professor McGonagall. Harry felt Ron slide down on his side.

"This is the end of Hogwarts. We have to close the school and send the students home tomorrow." said Professor McGonagall.

Then, the door burst opened and Harry prayed it was Dumbledore. Unfortunately, it was Lockhart, who came in with a bright smile.

"Sorry. Dozed a bit. What's going on?" he asked in rather dumb manner.

All the teachers glared at him, then Snape stepped up. "Just the men we were looking for Gilderoy. A student has been taken to a chamber. This is your moment."

That wiped off Lockhart's smile. "I… I… What….?"

Professor Sprout stepped up. "Yes. I recall you telling us that you knew everything about the chamber."

Professor Flitwick also joined in. "I also remember you telling us about how you found out what the monster is."

"Well… You see…" Lockhart stammered but Snape cut him off.

"You told us how it was a real pity you hadn't caught the monster before Hagrid got arrested. I believe it is time to show us what you can truly do." said Snape.

"Well… How can…." sputtered Lockhart.

"It's settled then. We will leave Gilderoy to deal with the monster. I suggest you start today. We will clear out the castle so no one will interrupt you "quest" to defeat the monster." said Professor McGonagall.

Lockhart nervously looked around, but every teachers were nodding their head and Lockhart realized no one will help him.

"V...V...Very well. I will go and err… prepare." said Lockhart as he dashed out of the room.

The teachers began to stand up. "With him gone, I suggest we start our work. I want you all to go to the dormitories and inform the students what happened. They will all be taking the first train home tomorrow." said Professor McGonagall. Teachers all nodded and began to leave the room.

Harry looked at Ron, who looked the world ended.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

This was the worst day in Harry's life. Harry, Ron, the twins were in the corner of the common room staring at nothing. Percy had locked himself in a room to write a letter to his parents.

They stayed like that for long time, until sunset came and people began to go to their dormitory. Fred and George got up and slowly made it to the dormitory, leaving Harry and Ron alone.

"Ginny knew something." Ron suddenly spoke up. "That's why she was taken. The heir of Slytherin wanted to silence her. I mean, otherwise, there is no reason. She is a pureblood after all."

"Blood status didn't prevent Newt from getting attacked." Harry pointed out. "But you're right. She did wanted to tell us something. She must have had some sort of clue."

"Harry. Do… Do you think maybe…. She is still alive?" asked Ron carefully. Harry didn't say anything. He wanted to say Of course Ginny is alive. But he just couldn't say it.

"You know what? I think we should go see Lockhart." said Ron. "We will tell him what we know and help him rescue her."

"Alright. We should do everything we can. We shouldn't just sit around like this." said Harry. Harry felt like he had to do something. He owed it to the Weasleys. He wasn't just going to sit around and do nothing as Weasleys lose their only girl.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Harry and Ron slipped out of the common room and made their way to Lockhart's office. The school was totally empty and quiet. When they arrived at the office, they heard noises of scurrying around, tearing and crashing.

They stepped inside the office and noticed that it was mostly empty. The posters and portraits on the wall had been taken down and Lockhart was stuffing robes in a trunk.

"Professor Lockhart?" said Harry. Lockhart either ignored him or didn't hear him because he kept running around the room, stuffing his belongings in the trunk.

"PROFESSOR LOCKHART!" Harry said loudly. That caught Lockhart's attention.

"Oh. Err… Hello Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. I'm afraid you caught me in a bad moment. I'm rather busy right now." said Lockhart.

"Professor, we have information about the chamber. You see…." Harry was about to explain than suddenly Harry understood what Lockhart was doing. "Are you… Are you leaving?" Harry demanded.

"Err… Yes. An urgent call you see. Have to go." Lockhart said quickly.

"Go? What about my sister?" Ron demanded.

"Well… That is most unfortunate. But again, such things happen in life!" Lockhart said with a nervous chuckle.

"You are our DADA teacher! Why can't you finally be the man you were in your books?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Books can be misleading." replied Lockhart.

"YOU wrote them!" said Harry.

"Use your common sense Harry. Do you think my books have sold that well if people didn't think I did those thing? I mean the American wizard who saved an entire village from werewolves had a wart on his face! That would look dreadful. The witch who banished the banshee had a harelip. I mean think about it." said Lockhart.

"You." snarled Harry. "You're a fraud! You've just been taking other people's credits, when you virtually did nothing!"

"Harry Harry Harry. Of course I did something. I mean the memory charm is pretty advanced spell. I had to track those people down and put the memory charm on them so they won't remember they did it!" Lockhart cried as he locked his trunk.

"Now speaking of Memory charms…" Lockhart muttered as he pointed his wand at Ron and Harry. "I'm sorry boys but I can't have you running around, telling people about that. My fan base would be ruined! Obli.."

Just in time, Harry yelled expelliarmus! Lockhart's wand flew out of his hand and Ron caught it. "Only thing I actually learned from Snape." said Harry. "You, are coming to the Chamber with us."

"But I don't know where it is!" cried Lockhart.

"Well lucky you. Because we do." said Ron. "Now move." said Ron as he pointed his wand at Lockhart.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Harry and Ron took Lockhart to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, keeping their wands pointed at him all the time.

"Oh it's you. You haven't been around recently." said Myrtle.

"We've been busy." replied Harry. "Anyway, Myrtle? Could you tell us how you died?" asked Harry.

Myrtle looked like someone told her she was the most beautiful person in the world. "Ooh! Yes I remember that day! I was sitting in this stall, crying because Olive Hornby teased me about my glasses. I was crying for a while until I heard something weird. It felt like someone was saying a different language. I thought it was Olive Hornby so I opened the door to tell her to sod off. I remember seeing bright yellow eyes. And, I died." said Myrtle.

"That's it? Don't you remember anything else?" asked Harry.

Myrtle shrugged. "I just felt like my body was seized up and I felt like I was floating away." Myrtle said as he looked at Harry dreamily.

"Look. Did a girl go through here today?" asked Harry as he ignored the look Myrtle was giving him.

"Yeah, she walked in here with a blank face. She walked over to that sink over there and she said something I couldn't understand. It opened up and she walked down there." said Myrtle as she pointed at one of the sink.

Harry went to the sink and inspected it. He saw that there was a small snake engraved on the side of the tap.

"Harry, say something. In parseltongue. It might open up." said Ron. "It shouldn't be difficult right? I mean you talked to Scorchy…."

Harry scrunched up his face and stared at the snake. "Open." said Harry.

"That was in english." said Ron.

"Ok." said Harry as he breathed in. He tried to imagine that snake was real and then he hissed "Open."

Then the sinks began to move, exposing a large pipe. A pipe that was large enough for all three of them to go down.

"Alright, let's go." said Harry. Harry motioned Lockhart to go in first, who reluctantly went in, whimpering. Lockhart slide in, as if he was riding a slide.

Ron stepped in and slid down. Harry took a deep breath, and slid down himself.

Harry went down for a long time, until he shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel.

"Ron you alright?" called Harry. "I'm fine." Ron said as he stood up.

"We must be miles under the school," said Harry. "Under the lake, probably," said Ron looking around at the dark wall.

All three of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead. "Lumos!" Harry said as he lit his wand. "Come on," he said to Ron and Lockhart.

The tunnel was very dark and they could barely see anything.

"Remember," Harry said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away…"

Harry walked slowly, hoping and praying Ginny was alive. Harry stepped on something rather squishy. He picked it up, and realized he was holding a gigantic snake skin that was probably over 20 ft long.

"Blimey," said Ron weakly. There was a sudden movement behind them. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way.

"Get up," said Ron sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart. Lockhart got to his feet, and then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground.

Harry jumped forward, but bit late. Lockhart was stood up with Ron's wand in his hand and a triumphant smile.

"The adventure ends here, boys!" he said. "I will take this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body! Say goodbye to your memories!" Lockhart raised Ron's half broken wand and yelled "Obliviate!"

The wand exploded and sent Lockhart flying. The force the wand exploded with was enough to cause the ceiling come down to the floor. When Harry opened his eyes again, he was behind a solid wall of rubbles.

"Ron!" he shouted. "Are you okay? Ron!" "I'm here!" came Ron's muffled voice from behind the rubble. "I'm okay. This idiot isn;t. His spell backfired." Harry could hear Ron punching and kicking Lockhart.

"What do we do?" asked Ron in desperate voice. "We can't get through..."

Harry looked around and saw he was trapped, with a big door behind him. There was no more time to waste. Ginny had already been in the Chamber of Secrets for hours. Harry knew there was only one thing to do.

"Wait there," he called to Ron. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on. If I'm not back in an hour… Well you know what to do."

There was a very long pause, "I'll try and move some of this rock," said Ron who was forcing his voice to stay calm "I will try to finish it before you come back."

Soon Harry could hear Ron shifting the rocks. Harry turned to the door and saw there were two stone snakes with emerald eyes on the door. Harry tugged the door and found it was closed. The tunnel turned and turned again.

Harry cleared his throat and looked at the snakes. He imagined they were real and whispered "Open." in low hissing voice. The door cracked opened, and Harry opened the door with trembling hands, and walked in.

A/N We are approaching the end of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets with Newt! Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	18. Chapter 17: Heir of Slytherin

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 17: Heir of Slytherin

"Come on…. Where are you Ginny?" Harry muttered as he went inside the chamber. The chamber was dark and damp. He could see pillars leading up to a giant face that was old and monkeyish. An in front of the giant face laid a small black robed figure with a red hair.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled as he rushed to her. Harry threw his wand to side and kneeled in front of her. Ginny looked deadly pale, but her eyes were closed, which meant she wasn't petrified. "Could she?" Harry suddenly felt horror. Harry quickly put his ears on her chest and to his relief, he could hear faint heart beats.

"Ginny please wake up." Harry whispered. "Please don't die…." Harry gently shook her but her head just lolled from side to side.

"She's not going to wake." said a voice from behind.

Harry jumped and looked at the direction he heard the voice. A tall, black haired boy was watching him. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though he was a more solid version of a ghost.

Harry recognized who it was. "Tom Riddle?" Harry half asked, half demanded.

"What are you doing here? You have the audacity to show your face after you lied to me? And what do you mean she won't wake? She is not dead…. Right?" Harry finished with a worried tone.

"No, but barely." said Riddle without taking his eyes off at Harry.

"You look like you are a ghost but you look more solid. What are you?" asked Harry.

"A memory. Preserved in the diary for 50 years." said Riddle as he pointed at the floor nearby. Harry saw the same black diary he found from Moaning Myrtle's diary.

"Look, while you did lie to me, I could use your help now. The basilisk might come out any second now. Help me please." said Harry as he tried to reach for his wand. But Harry realized he didn't have it because he threw it away. Harry began to look for his wand and saw Riddle was holding it.

"I'll take that." said Harry as he reached for his wand but Riddle pulled it out of his way with an amused smirk.

"Look, now is not the time for any games! Basilisk might be here any second!" said Harry despearately.

"The basilisk won't come until it's called." said Riddle.

"What are you talking about? Just give me my wand." said Harry as he lowered Ginny on to ground.

But Riddle pulled it further back, still smirking. "You won't need it."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Harry.

"I've waited long time for this. Just to get a chance to speak to you." said Riddle.

"Ok, in case you haven't noticed, we are at chamber of secrets. This isn't a place where people have a chat." said Harry as he began to lose his patience.

"No. We can talk here." said Riddle as he pocketed Harry's wand.

"Why is Ginny like this?" asked Harry. He was beginning to trust Riddles less and less.

"Quite interesting actually." said Riddle smugly. "To make long story short, little Ginny Weasley poured her heart and secret to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry as he became more confused every second.

"You see Harry. Ginny has been writing on the diary all year about her pitiful worries. How her brothers teased her, how people made fun of her for coming with second hand belongings..." Riddle was saying all this without looking away from Harry with a hungry look on his face. "How…. she didn't think good great Harry Potter would ever like her…."

"It was very boring. I had to pretend like I had to care. But I guess it worked pretty well because Ginny came to absolutely love me. 'Tom, you understand me so well.' 'I just love this diary!' 'Tom, it's like having a secret friend'" said Riddle as he let out the coldest laugh Harry ever heard. Something told Harry he heard that laughter before. But where?

"Ginny poured out her soul to me, which happened to be just what I wanted. I grew stronger as I fed on her deepest fears and secrets. That made me powerful. Powerful enough for me to pour my own soul to her." said Riddle looking rather triumphant.

"Just what are you getting on?" demanded Harry.

"Don't you get it Harry? It's Ginny who opened the chamber of secrets. She killed Hagrid's roosters, painted the message on wall and set the monster to attack that squib's cat and mudbloods." said Riddle.

"No." Harry whispered.

"Yes. Of course, she didn't know she did those first. But as time went on, she began to become suspicious. Dear Tom,'I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me. There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, I think I'm going mad. I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!" Riddle cackled as he watched Harry's horrified face.

"Of course, once that stupid girl stopped trusting me, she tried to dispose me. And that is when you come in. You have no idea how happy I was when I found out it was you who found me."

"Why me?" asked Harry as he tried his best to control his anger.

"Well…. After Ginny told me whole story about you, I obviously got interested. I thought I could gain your trust by showing you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid. I mean I thought it was obvious: me, a poor but brilliant and brave headboy orphan, catches a blundering Hagrid, whose hobby is to sneak off to Forbidden forest or raising werewolf cubs. That made perfect sense to many people. I thought it would be enough to catch your trust." Riddle finished sharply.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but that made me trust you even less. A friend told me acromantulas don't petrify people." Harry spat.

Riddle's eye narrowed. "Yes… That friend of yours…. Scamander was it? A pure blood. Pity he was wasted around hanging out with mudbloods…."

Harry realized something. "You! You attacked Newt!"

Newt grinned evilly. "Did you just realize that? If it was some mudblood or a squib, I wouldn't have spared him. But I did knock him out when he found out the secret. Little Ginny was so horrified at herself when she found out what she did. I made sure she attacked him from behind, when he was kneeling besides that mudblood."

Riddle looked around the chamber. "To think people actually believed that Hagrid was capable of finding this place." muttered Riddle. "When it took me nearly all of my school years to find this place! Only Dumbledore thought that Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded the headmaster to let Hagrid stay."

"That's because he saw who you truly were." spat Harry.

"You're probably right. I mean, he didn't treat in a way other teachers did. When Hagrid was expelled, he kept closer look at me… That irritated me so much. It was risky to open the chamber again. Of course, I wasn't about let my finding to waster. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my school self in its pages, so that one day, would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work." said Riddle.

"Well, it ends now because the victims are being released soon and sadly for you" Harry emphasized the you. "No one died."

"Don't you realize I don't care about killing mudbloods anymore? For many months, my new target has been you." said Riddle.

Harry looked confused.

"I was apoplectic when it was Ginny who opened this diary again. So after I heard everything about you, especially about you being a parselmouth, I decided to bring you here. I made Ginny write her own farewell and come here. She cried and struggled, but she couldn't escape me. She didn't have much life left of her after pouring herself to the diary. And look at you! Coming down here just like I wanted." Riddle said as he surveyed Harry again.

"I would like to ask, how could a mere infant with no extraordinary power able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time, destroying his powers and escaping with nothing but a scar upon your head?" Riddle was now half shouting.

"Why do you care? Voldemort was after your time." said Harry.

"Voldemort. Is my past, present and future." said Riddle softly.

Riddle whipped out the wand and wrote on the air.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

He waved the wand and letters began to rearrange themselves.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Realization hit Harry. No wonder Riddle's laugh was familiar. He heard it before!

"You see? Did you honestly think I would use my filthy muggle fathers name? When I had Salazar Slytherin's blood running on my vein in my mother's side? No! I immediately abandoned that name of common muggle who abandoned my mother as soon as he found she was a witch. I gave myself a new name. New name that will cause fear among people for many years!"

Harry just stared at Riddle. Then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Riddle snapped.

"To think Voldemort, the feared dark wizard, was just a teenager with a daddy issue. It's ridiculous! I wonder what Malfoy would say about this?" laughed Harry even though he didn't really feel like laughing.

"You? A greatest wizard? Please. Albus Dumbledore is more greater than you will ever be. You are nothing but a parasite. A parasite that can't survive unless he is attached someone. And you call yourself a greatest wizard?" said Harry defiantly.

Riddle looked enraged. "Dumbledore was driven away by mere memory of me!" shouted Riddle.

"Yeah but do you think he left forever?" Harry retorted without knowing what he was saying.

Then the chamber was filled with peaceful song. On top of one of the pillars, a flame erupted, revealing a large crimson bird.

The bird flew towards Harry and dropped something- a sorting hat. The bird stopped singing and realized he saw this bird before. "Fawkes?" asked Harry.

Riddle sneered. "A phoenix and an old hat? This is what you have against me? How pathetic. So tell me Harry Potter. How do you feel. Happy? Relieved? Triumphant?"

"Getting back on the topic, tell me Harry. Twice, myself has tried to kill you. And yet, I failed everytime. Why is that?"

Harry looked at the sorting hat and Riddle. Riddle was becoming more solid and Ginny was becoming more pale. More Riddle dwindles, sooner Ginny might die. Harry had to end this.

"Well, I am not entirely sure why you lost your power. But I do know how you failed to kill me. It was my mother's love. My mother, who you would call a mudblood but I would proudly call her a selfless benevolent woman." said Harry as he suppressed his anger.

"So. Your mother died to save you. So there is nothing special about you, after all. I was curious. We have a rather strange similarity. Both half blood orphans raised by Muggles. Only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin. We even look something alike. But now I know it was just some love who saved you, I am done with questions. It's time I teach you a little lesson." sneered Riddle.

Riddle turned to the face statue and hissed "Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four"

Slytherin's stone face moved and the mouth opened wider and wider, until it made a huge hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

Harry backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, and as he shut his eyes tight he felt Fawkes' wing sweep his cheek as he took flight. Harry wanted to shout. "Don't leave me!" but what chance did a phoenix have against the king of serpents?

Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Harry felt it shudder. He could almost see the basilisk slithering down from Slytherin's mouth.

"Kill him" hissed Riddle.

The basilisk moved toward Harry. Harry kept his eyes shut and began run blindly. Harry tripped and felt that the snake was getting closer to him.

Then, Harry heard a loud noise. A hissing noise. Harry slowly opened his eyes just enough to squint at what was going on.

An enormous serpent was fighting Fawkes who was flying around the snakes head. The basilisk was snapping its long fangs at Fawkes but Fawkes avoided it all. Fawkes swooped on top of the snake's head and used his beak and claws to attack its eyes.

Harry barely managed to dodge the basilisk's trashing tail. When he looked up, Harry saw the basilisk's eyes punctured out with its eyes dripping blood everywhere.

"NO!" Riddle screamed. "LEAVE THE BIRD! JUST KILL THE BOY! FORGET THE BIRD! JUST SNIFF THE BOY!"

The snake was confused. It was trying to attack Harry but Fawkes circling around its head, continuously attacking it. The snake thrashed again and this time, it hit the sorting hat with its hat, causing it to land on Harry's face.

Harry took it, and rammed it onto his head, hoping it might do something.

"Come on…. Please help me…." thought Harry. Then, Harry felt something very heavy thudded on top of Harry's head.

Harry pulled off the hat and felt something long and hard beneath it. A gleaming sword with rubies as big as eggs on the handle had appeared inside the hat.

Harry got on his feet, facing the basilisk. The basilisk's eye socket was bloody and it opened its mouth, showing its long venomous fangs.

Without hesitating, Harry lunged foreword and so did the basilisk. Harry threw his whole body weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the snake's mouth.

But as warm blood drenched him, he felt an intense pain on his arm. One venomous fan was sinking deeper and deeper into Harry's arm. As the basilisk twitched and fall, Harry fall out of it's mouth, taking the fang lodged onto his arm. Harry pulled out the fang from his arm, but the pain didn't go away.

Intense pain began to spread all over Harry's body. His vision was starting to fade. Then, Harry saw something scarlet flew beside him.

"Fawkes…." Harry gasped out. "Thank you. It's all thanks to you…." Harry felt the phoenix laying his head on the spot basilisk bit him.

"It's too late Harry Potter." Harry heard Riddle say. "You're dead. Even Dumbledore's pet bird knows it. It's crying."

Harry could see Fawkes dripping his thick pearly tears down his feathers.

"I think I will enjoy this." said Riddle. "Famous Harry Potter. Dead, alone in the chamber, forsaken by his friends, died after defying the heir of Slytherin. You will be joining your mudblood mother soon."

Harry felt oddly relaxing. The pain was disappearing. "If this is dying…. I guess it won't be so bad….." thought Harry. But was he really dying? His visions were becoming more clear.

Harry looked at his arm and saw Fawkes still dripping his tears. He looked for his wound, except there wasn't any.

"Get away bird!" Riddle shouted. "Move!"

Harry could now lift his body off the ground. "Phoenix tears… I should have known its healing properties…." muttered Riddle.

"Well, no matter. I will still kill Ginny Weasley and restore my power. Then, I will personally finish you off." said Riddle.

Then, Fawkes swooped in front of Harry and dropped something on Harry's lap. Riddle's diary. Then, without thinking, Harry picked up the basilisk fang next to him and stabbed the diary's page with it.

"NO!" screamed Riddle. Ink started to spurt out of the diary and Riddle began to let out a loud scream. Harry closed the diary and rammed the fang through the diary.

Riddle started to twist and scream… then he was gone.

Harry went over to where Riddle stood and picked up his wand. Riddle was gone. He gathered the sword and the sorting hat and turned around when he felt a motion behind him.

Harry turned around and saw Ginny stirring. Harry quickly rushed over and sat her up. Ginny opened her eyes and gasped, with tears pouring down her eyes.

"Harry…. Oh Harry… I wanted to tell you…. But I couldn't in front of Percy… I'm sorry…. It was me who attacked everyone… But I didn't mean to…. Where is Riddle? Last thing I remember was him coming out of the diary!" sobbed Ginny.

"Shh.. It's ok." said Harry as he pulled her into a tight hug. Harry could feel his cloth moisten with Ginny's tears.

"It's alright. Look! I destroyed the diary. Fawkes defeated the basilisk. Let's get out of here." said Harry as he lifted her up on her feet.

"I'm going to be expelled!" wailed Ginny. "I wanted to come here so much since Bill told me about it…. Now I'll have to leave! What will mom and dad say?"

"Shh… Dumbledore will never expel anyone for what was not their fault. And your parents will say they are glad to have their daughter back safely. Come, Ron's waiting for us." soothed Harry.

Fawkes was waiting for them in the entrance of the chamber. As Harry left the chamber, he could hear the door closing.

"Ron! Ron can you hear me?" yelled Harry. "Ron! I got Ginny. She's with me!"

"Harry? Is that you?" said Ron. Harry saw a hole big enough for him to squeeze in. Ron stared at him through the hole.

"Ginny! You're ok! How? And Harry why are you covered with blood? And what is that bird? Is that a sword?" Ron started to ask series of questions but Harry caught him off.

"He's Dumbledore's bird. I will tell you all about it later. Now is not the time." Harry said in firm tone that left no argument.

"Where's Lockhart?" asked Harry.

"Over here." said Ron as he rolled his eyes. Ron pointed at a pile of rubble where Lockhart was sitting, humming merrily.

"Hello. Some place you got here. Do you live here?" asked Lockhart.

"Ron, what happened?" asked Harry.

"That idiot erased his own memory. He has no idea who he is. I don't know why we even brought him here in the first place." sneered Ron.

Harry looked at the dark pipe he used to come down. "Did you figure out how to get back up?" asked Ron.

Ron shook his head. Then, Fawkes swooped in front of them, looking at them while waving his tail feather.

"He looks like he wants you to grab on." said Harry.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. How can this bird carry me, let alone all of us?" asked Ron.

"I heard Phoneix can carry immensely heavy loads. Why don't we just grab on?" said Harry as he grabbed on Fawke's tail.

"Ginny, grab my hand. Ron, grab Ginny's other hand. Professor Lockhart?" said Harry.

"He means you." Ron said to Lockhart impatiently.

"Grab Ron's hand." said Harry. Ron muttered angrily and Harry could hear word like git's hand and disgusting. But Ron didn't outwardly complain.

"Alright, all grabbed on? Let's go Fawkes." said Harry.

Fawkes lifted up and next thing Harry knew, they were flying upward through the pipe. Harry could feel the cold air going through his hair and in a second, Harry had arrived in Myrtle's bathroom.

"You're alive." said Myrtle in surprised voice.

"Do you really have to sound so disappointed?" asked Harry.

"Oh you know… I was just hoping… If you die, you can alway haunt here. You know… with me…." said Myrtle with what Harry thought was a blush.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that." muttered Harry.

"Careful Ginny. You got a competition." chuckled Ron. Ginny didn't say anything but still had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What should we do?" asked Ron.

Harry thought for a moment until he saw Fawkes swooping past him. "Let's follow him." said Harry.

They all followed Fawkes and found themselves in front of McGonagall's office. Harry knocked and went in.

A/N The next chapter will be the last chapter for Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets with Newt. Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	19. Chapter 18: Dobby's reward

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine, unless Rowling admits she obliviated me and took my work.

Chapter 18: Dobby's reward

When the four of them entered the room, for a moment, no one said anything. Then they heard a scream.

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley lunged foreword and grabbed Ginny and hugged her. Mr Weasley soon joined her.

Harry looked past them and saw Professor Dumbledore standing next to Professor McGonagall who was clutching her chest.

Fawkes flew next to Harry and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. And Harry was pulled into a hug by Mrs Weasley.

"You saved her! But how?"

"Please enlighten us. As we are all rather curious." said Professor McGonagall weakly.

So Harry told them about hearing the voice, how Hermione and Newt finally realized that he was hearing a basilisk in the pipes, how he and Ron had followed the spiders into the forest and talked to Aragog about the last victim, how he had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom.

"Very intriguing. You found where the entrance was while breaking hundreds of school rules…. How did you get out of there alive Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Harry told them about Fawkes's arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving him the sword. Then he stopped. He didn't mention Riddle's diary or Ginny. She was standing next to Mrs Weasley still sobbing. Should I tell them about it? What if they expel her? I would never be able to live with myself….

Harry looked at Dumbledore, who smiled faintly. "What interests me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."

"W...What? _You Know Who?_ Enchant _Ginny?_ But Ginny's not… Ginny hasn't been… has she?" said Mr. Weasley in a stunned voice.

"It was this diary," said Harry quickly, showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen."

Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and looked at it for a long time. "How interesting. Very interesting piece of work. He was quite talented student back then…." said Dumbledore.

"Only very few people are aware Lord Voldemort was once known as Tom Riddle. I taught him once. After he left school, he sank deep into dark arts, becoming the wizard feared by so many."

"You… You Know Who? But what does Ginny have to do with You Know Who?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"It was the diary! I…. I've been writing on it all y….year and he wrote it back." Ginny sobbed.

"Ginny! What did I always tell you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see its brain!" said Mr Weasley.

"I...I'm sorry! I d...didn't know! I found it in the books mum got me and thought someone left it there!"

"I believe that is enough talk for Miss Weasley." Dumbledore interrupted. "Miss Weasley will not be punished. Many experienced and wise wizards have fallen to Voldemort's trap before."

Dumbledore looked at Ginny and smiled. "I believe a nice rest in the infirmary would do a trick. Madam Pomfrey is feeding the victims mandrake droughts. I believe they will be revived in few hours."

"So Hermione will be ok!" Ron said brightly.

"Indeed. I believe Miss Weasley can keep Mr Scamander company. He has been rather lonely, staying in the infirmary with no on to talk to…" said Professor Dumbledore.

Mrs. Weasley led Ginny out, and Mr. Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken.

"You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Of course Professor. I would leave you with these two to deal with them." said Professor McGonagall as she left.

Deal with them? Surely, he wasn't getting any punishment… Will he? Harry thought uneasily.

Professor Dumbledore looked at the duo. "Now, I believe I have told you if you broke another rule, I will be forced to expel you." said Professor Dumbledore.

Ron turned pale. But Professor Dumbledore continued. "But of course, sometimes, we have to eat our own words. Let's see, I believe 200 points for each of you and a special award for service to school will be good."

Ron went as brightly and Harry felt happiness flowing through him.

"By the way, this is very unlike you, being so quiet about a dangerous adventure. What's wrong Gilderoy? Asked Professor Dumbledore.

Harry realized Lockhart was in the room as well. He had completely forgotten about him.

"Sir, Professor Lockhart… He was hit by his own memory charm." explained Harry.

"Goodness! Me, a professor? I think I would have done a lousy job!" exclaimed Lockhart.

"GIlderoy! I believe you have been impaled by your own sword!" chuckled Dumbledore.

"What sword? If you want to know about swords, ask that boy. He has the sword." Lockhart said as he pointed at Harry.

"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, Ron?" Dumbledore said to Ron.

"I'd like a few more words with Harry…"

Ron cast a curious look back at Dumbledore and Harry. "I will be at infirmary with Newt. See you later." Ron led Lockhart out.

"Sit down, Harry," he said, and Harry sat, feeling nervous.

"First of all, Harry, I want to thank you," said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Otherwise, Fawkes would not have went down there... And you met Tom Riddle. I imagine he was most interested in you…"

"Professor Dumbledore… Riddle said I'm like him. Strange likenesses, he said…"

" _Did_ he, now?" said Dumbledore, looking thoughtfully at Harry. "And what do you think, Harry?"

"I don't think I'm like him!" said Harry, more loudly than he'd intended. "I mean, I'm in _Gryffindor_ , I'm…"

But Harry couldn't say anything more. He fell silent, a lurking doubt resurfacing in his mind.

"But… The Sorting Hat told me I'd have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought I was Slytherin's heir for a while… because I can speak Parseltongue…"

"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly, "because Lord Voldemort, who indeed is the Heir of Slytherin can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure."

"Voldemort put part of himself in the scar?" Harry asked with shock. Dumbledore nodded.

"So I _should_ be in Slytherin," Harry said, looking shocked. "The Sorting Hat could see Slytherin's power in me, and it…."

"And yet, it put you in Gryffindor," said Dumbledore calmly. "Why is that?"

"It only put me in Gryffindor," said Harry in a defeated voice, "because I asked not to go in Slytherin…"

" _Exactly_ ," said Dumbledore, beaming. "Which makes you _very different_ from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."

Harry sat motionless in his chair, stunned. "Take a look at this Harry. This should clear any doubt you have."

Dumbledore picked up the blood-stained silver sword and handed it to Harry. Harry turned it over and then he saw the name engraved just below the hilt.

 _Godric Gryffindor_

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled _that_ out of the hat, Harry," said Dumbledore simply.

Dumbledore clapped his hand. "I believe what you need, Harry, is some food and sleep. I suggest you go down to the feast, while I write to Azkaban. After all, we can't celebrate without Hagrid can we? Also, I must search for a new defense against the dark arts teacher. It's quite tedious process that I have to do every year!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

Then suddenly, the door jerked opened. Standing there, was Lucius Malfoy and Dobby.

"Dobby?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

Mr. Malfoy almost knocked Harry over as he swept into the room and he completely ignored Harry. Dobby went scurrying in after him, looking positively afraid.

Ignoring the elf bobbing apologetically around his ankles, Lucius fixed his cold eyes upon Dumbledore.

"So! You've come back. Even though the governors clearly suspended you, yet you returned!" Mr Malofy spat.

"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. I heard some interesting tales… LIke how some seemed to imply you threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree with you…"

Mr. Malfoy went even paler than usual, but soon sneered. "So ,have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have indeed." said Dumbledore, with a smile.

" _Well?_ " said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."

Dumbledore held up the small diary with the large hole through the center, watching Mr. Malfoy closely.

"I see…" said Mr. Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore.

"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Harry here and his friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why, Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will…"

Mr. Malfoy said nothing.

"And imagine," Dumbledore went on, "What the public would say, if Weasleys, a prominent pureblood family, have a daughter was discovered attacking muggle borns? Especially when Arthur Weasley was pushing his Muggle Protection Act. Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise…"

"Indeed" Mr Malfoy said stiffly.

Then Harry realized something. Ginny found the diary inside her books from Diagon alley. And that day who touched Ginny's books?

"Mr Malfoy. Would you like to know how Ginny got the diary?" asked Harry.

Lucius Malfoy rounded on him. "How should I know how the stupid girl got hold of it?" he said.

"Because you gave it to her. That day at Diagon alley. You slipped it in there." Harry said firmly.

"Why don't you prove it?" Mr Malfoy hissed.

"Oh I don't think anybody will be able to do that. However, I suggest, Lucius, that in future, you make sure you don't go around giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things." said Dumbledore.

Mr Malfoy looked furious. He kicked Dobby and yelled "Come on Dobby, we are going home!" he barked as he left the office.

Harry stood for a moment, thinking hard.

"Professor Dumbledore," he said hurriedly. "Can I give that diary _back_ to Mr. Malfoy, please?"

"Certainly, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly.

Harry grabbed the diary and dashed out of the office. He could hear Dobby's squeals of pain receding around the corner. Quickly Harry took off one of his shoes, pulled off his slimy, filthy sock, and stuffed the diary into it. Then he ran down the dark corridor.

"Mr Malfoy! I got something for you!" said Harry as he caught up to Mr Malfoy. Then Harry stuffed the diary into his hand.

Mr Malfoy opened up and looked disgusted when he saw the sock.

"So, you stopped the dark lord once again Potter? So noble and so amazing." Mr Malfoy said sarcastically. "Let us hope, Mr Potter is always around to save everyone." sneered Mr Malfoy.

Harry stared right into his eyes and said "Don't worry. I will."

Mr Malfoy scoffed and the the diary on the floor, which Dobby caught. He turned to go.

"Come, Dobby. I said, _come_."

But Dobby didn't move. He opened up the diary and stared at the disgusting sock as if it was a pricelss treasure.

"Master has given a sock. Master has presented Dobby with clothes! Dobby is free!" Dobby said in excitement.

Mr Malfoy turned around and saw what he did. "You… You lost me a servant!" he barked. Then he pulled out his wand.

But before he could say anything, Dobby stepped between and yelled "You shall not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby clicked his finger and Mr Malfoy went flying across the corridor.

Mr Malfoy got up looking furious but saw Dobby raising his finger.

"You shall go now," he said fiercely, pointing down at Mr. Malfoy. "You shall not touch Harry Potter."

Mr Malfoy had no choice, so he swung his cloak and hurried out of sight.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" said the elf with tears in his eyes. "Harry Potter set Dobby free!"

"I told you I wanted help you." said Harry with a grin.

"How can Dobby repay great Harry Potter?" asked Dobby excitedly.

"Just promise never to try and save my life again. Also, when we first met, you said this had nothing to do with Voldemort. What were you saying?" asked Harry.

"It was a clue Harry Potter sir. He who must not be named was not called that way when he opened the Chamber. Dobby wanted to give a clue!" Dobby said brightly.

"Oh of course. A clue…." Harry said weakly. "Well, I have to go. I have to see my friends in the infirmary."

Dobby threw his arm around him and hugged him. "Thank you for everything Harry Potter sir! Farewell Harry Potter sir!" and with a pop, Dobby was gone.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Harry went to the infirmary and saw Newt and Ron waving at him. Next to Newt's bed was Ginny.

"Harry! Ron told me everything! Did you really defeat the basilisk?" asked Newt.

"No, Fawkes did all the work. I was just lucky. Anyway Newt? Thank you. Without you, I would have trusted the diary. You told me the diary was lying, that made sure Tom Riddle was an enemy." said Harry.

Ginny got up from the bed and started to apologize to Newt. "Newt. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to attack you! I'm sorry! Tom made me!" Ginny frantically apologized but Newt stopped her.

"Hey, it's alright. It wasn't your fault. You were just possessed by Voldemort." soothed Newt.

Ron and Ginny flinched at Voldemort's name while Harry just stared at Newt. Newt never called Voldemort by his name. He always referred to him as Dark Lord.

"Newt…." Ron began slowly. "You… You said his name!"

"Well, had to be done soon." shrugged Newt. "My grandfather always made sure I never referred to him as You Know Who or He who must not be named. He always told me "When I fought against Gellert Grindelwald, I never called him You Know Who!" So I've always called him Dark Lord. But now, since you told me Voldemort is just a made up name, I saw no reason to fear the name."

"Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself." Harry said with smile.

"Oh great. Now Newt is going to join Harry in calling You Know Who." groaned Ron.

"By the way, some day, can you take me to the chamber?" asked Newt. Ginny cringed at the mention of the chamber.

"Sorry Ginny." Newt apologized.

"Why would you want to go to that chamber?" asked Ron.

"Well, I want to closely inspect what basilisk look like. I never actually saw one you know. I bet I can study so many things from it!" Newt said brightly.

"Someday Newt. Someday but right now, there is too much memory from it. Guys, let's go down to the feast. Madam Pomfrey will need some space when she hands out the mandrake drought." said Harry as he stood up.

Harry, Newt, Ron and Ginny began to walk out of the infirmary when Newt stopped. "Guys, how long was I out in the infirmary?" asked Newt.

"About a week or longer. Why?" said Ron.

"A WEEK! Oh no… I hope my babies are ill or anything…. I going down as soon as I'm finished with feast!" murmured Newt.

Harry wondered what Newt meant by Babies but assumed it was one of Newt's critter like Scorchy and Pickett the bowtruckle.

-HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN HPCSWN-

Harry had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. The celebration lasted all night.

Hermione ran toward him, screaming "You solved it! You solved it!" and Justin hurrying over from the Hufflepuff table and apologized endlessly for suspecting him. Hagrid also turned up for the feast, cuffing Harry and Ron so hard on the shoulders that they were knocked into their plates of trifle.

Of course, the fact that 400 points they earned secured Gryffindor their House cup or the fact that McGonagall informed them the exams had been cancelled as a school treat (to everyone except Hermione's joy) or the fact that Dumbledore informed Professor Lockhart will not be returning next year only made the celebration wilder. Even teachers looked happy at that news.

The rest of the final term passed before Harry even realized. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few. differences. Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were cancelled and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked from School Governor. That effectively wiped off grin from Draco Malfoy's face. On the other hand, to Harry's relief, Ginny was looking happy again.

When the school year ended, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Newt, Ginny and the twin got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays.

They were almost at King's Cross when Harry remembered something. "Ginny. What was Percy so desperate to hide from us? What did you made you promise not to say?" asked Harry.

Ginny giggled. "Oh, that! Well... Percy's got a girlfriend." Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head.

" _What?_ " "The Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Ginny. "He was stuck in his room all summer because he was writing to her. I walked in on him snogging her on empty classroom. Not a pretty sight." said Ginny.

"When she was attacked, he was so upset. You won't tease him about it will you?" asked Ginny.

"What us? Tease Percy? Never." said Fred, who was looking like his birthday had come early.

"We will never do such thing Ginnykins." said George happily. Ginny slapped on the side for caller her Ginnykins.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped. Harry pulled out his quill and a bit of parchment and turned to Ron, Newt and Hermione.

"This is called a telephone number," he told Ron and Newt as he scribbled the number.

"I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer. He'll know what to do. Call me at the Dursleys', okay? I don't think I can stand two months with only Dudley to talk to…"

"What are you guys going to do this summer?" asked Ron.

"My parents told me they are taking me to France! I never been there… It's going to be so great!" said Hermione. "I can't wait to learn about French magic culture."

"I'm going to the states." Newt said proudly. "I'm going there so see grandaunt Queenie and granduncle Jacob. I heard there is a puffskein shop near they live."

"Well, Ron. I guess you are the only one who will be able to talk to Harry during the first half of the summer. Talk to him often alright?" said Newt.

"Of course I will." assured Ron.

"Harry, would your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they? I mean, you saved so many lives." said Hermione as they got off the train and joined the crowd near the entrance.

"Proud?" said Harry. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious."

And together, they walked back through the gateway to the Muggle world.

A/N So ends Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets with Newt! The sequel, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban with Newt will be out soon! Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	20. Author's note

A/N The sequel and part 3 in the series Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is now posted!


End file.
